


La voltige du papillon

by TerraNee



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijack, Jack Frost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music, hiccup - Freeform, mafia, street artist
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Rùn Blodwyn, alias "Jack Frost" est le plus jeune membre d'une organisation humanitaire secrète.Sa rencontre fortuite avec le fils du patron de la Irishmob va cependant remettre en question ses idéaux et le conduire à prendre les armes dans un Chicago à la situation politique très instable .HiJack and maybe Jackrabbit





	1. Le voleur parti, N’a oublié qu’une chose, La lune à la fenêtre.

Point de repère : Jack Frost : Rùn (je trouvais le nom humain de Jack assez moche...Sérieux ? Jackson Overland ? Naaan ! Ici ça sera Rùn Blodwyn et rien d'autre ! / Bunnymund : As ou Aster / Tianna : La fée des dents / San ou Sandy : le marchand de sable / Nord : Le père Noel / Camille : bébé fée

  
  


Le voleur parti, N’a oublié qu’une chose, La lune à la fenêtre. 

Au levé du soleil, Rùn avait pris la direction du sud. Son point de repère : trois pics neigeux surplombant la ville de Tokyo. Le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à prendre les transports en commun. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer ne serait-ce qu'un ticket de bus. Il avait épuisé toutes ses économies dans sa traversée clandestine vers le Japon. Ce n'était toutefois pas par sens moral qu'il évitait de frauder, ou par peur d'être contrôlé. Non, la vraie raison de son pèlerinage vers le mont Himitsu, c'était Manny. Le vieil homme ne lui ouvrirait jamais les portes du Purotekutā s'il se présentait tout pimpant aux portes du temple. Pour accéder à ce lieu saint, il était nécessaire qu'il soit « pur ». C'est-à-dire lavé de toutes mauvaises pensées. Pour cela, la marche, disait-on, était le meilleur moyen d'alléger un homme de tous les poids pesant sur son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que Rùn parvint à l'orée d'une foret pentue et qui lui promettait bien des efforts. Le jeune homme aurait pu se reposer pour la nuit dans un petit monument dédié aux esprits. Il savait qu'au moins, là-bas, l'accueillerait la flamme d'une bougie laissée à l'intention de tout pèlerin en quête de refuge.

Toutefois, le garçon avait un but en tête, et lorsqu'il était dans cet état, ni la nuit, ni le froid, ni l'effort ne pouvaient l'en écarter. Rùn grimpa là-haut, tel un mystique.

D'un côté de la vallée, on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes recouvertes d'une neige poudreuse étincelante. C'était comme admirer le cou dénudé d'une geisha. Le soleil couchant donnait l'impression de regarder la peau d'une femme à travers les pointes effilées d'une clôture blanche.

L'air frais et vif de la montagne répandait un parfum de pin et de santal. Le Japon était un pays très montagneux. Selon la culture nippone, les montagnes étaient le royaume des morts et des sorcières. Peut-être Rùn voulait-il prouver qu'il pouvait échapper à la mort ou à ses démons. Il est toujours plus simple de matérialiser ses douleurs pour mieux les combattre. En cette nuit, le mont Himitsu devint le mal à vaincre pour trouver la paix intérieure. Aucune rêverie obscure ne vint envahir ses pensées pendant cette périlleuse ascension. Le garçon avait fait le vide dans son esprit pour n'y laisser qu'un objectif : vaincre la montagne.

Devant lui s'offrait l'un des plus beaux paysages du monde : sur un long versant en forme de jupe évasée, une forêt de bambous sous la neige. Il traversa la forêt comme on foule un autre monde. Loin de la pollution lumineuse, les étoiles s'offraient au ciel comme un million de courtisanes jouant savamment de leurs attributs. Le sommet, enfin, envahit son champ de vision. Tandis qu'il escaladait une falaise escarpée, Rùn manqua plusieurs fois de s'écorcher les mains sur les roches tranchantes. Au petit matin, la montagne était enveloppée d'une épaisse brume qui l'obligea à se diriger à vue. Par chance, un doux soleil vint aborder la montagne par l'ouest, perçant à la fois l'opacité de la brume et l'obscurité de la nuit. Tel un volatile insouciant du danger, Rùn continuait à grimper. Le froid avait disparu depuis quelques heures maintenant. Son corps était si faible qu'il se refusait même à frissonner. À présent, le garçon sentait un feu intérieur naître en lui. Ses jambes avançaient sans qu'il leur en donne l'ordre, muent par un profond besoin de continuer à marcher même si le vide se trouvait à deux pas. Il fut douloureux pour le jeune homme d'ordonner à ses pieds de se figer. Le vent avait fini par se lever et lui gifler le visage, comme offusqué qu'on soit parvenu à un lieu connu de lui seul. Rùn aimait à croire qu'il était le premier de ce vaste monde à fouler cette terre blanche et immaculée. Mais le Purotekutā était un lieu incontournable pour tout membre du Musaichi et, la neige, si fraîche et délicate à vue d'œil, n'était qu'un voile d'illusion sous lequel s'était encré un chemin de terre rousse tracé par les multiples passages des pèlerins. Rùn fut pris d'un habituel vertige en apercevant les quelques vieilles fondations ensevelies annonçant son arrivée au temple. S'extirpant de la roche, le bâtiment semblait avoir été créé par la montagne même. Pour un simple alpiniste, le temple serait demeuré invisible mais pour un œil avisé, le spectacle était fascinant.

La structure typiquement japonaise du bâtiment était supportée par des colonnes et des linteaux de bois. Le toit, légèrement courbé, s'étendait bien au-delà des murs. Ce dispositif conférait à l'intérieur une pénombre qui contribuait à l'atmosphère zen du temple. Mais pour le moment, Rùn devait se contenter d'admirer la vue de l'extérieur. En s'approchant de l'édifice, il pu distinguer les icônes de divinités en terre cuite dressées de chaque côté de l'encadrement d'une porte monumentale. Rùn aurait pu sans difficulté obtenir un droit de passage. Toutefois, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de choisir la voie de la facilité. De plus, rentrer par « la grande porte » n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il escalada ainsi la structure verglacée de la porte et s'introduisit discrètement derrière les murs de cette cité secrète. À pas de velours, Rùn se faufila à travers les jardins puis fonça à l'autre bout de l'enceinte. Il savait parfaitement où se rendre pour avoir une chance de parler à Manny. Le Pavillon des études, le « Daikôdô », comme on l'appelait ici, était le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les disciples à cette heure de la journée. Les cours du chef spirituel se déroulaient toujours à l'aurore et Rùn était quasiment sûr qu'il y ferait de la théorie. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à passer la surveillance des moines. Jouant de sa souplesse, il s'avança vers la porte du Daikôdô. Dire qu'il anticipait avec crainte ses retrouvailles avec Manny eut été un euphémisme. Non. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le vieil homme ne lui accorde pas d'audience. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il désirait parler en tête à tête avec lui. Un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'aida à revenir à la réalité. Rùn s'obligea à faire quelques petits exercices de respiration avant de faire glisser la fine porte du pavillon.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une dizaine de jeunes enfants, à peine âgés de 7 ou 8 ans. Ces derniers écoutaient dans un silence religieux parler un vieillard au milieu de la pièce. Cet homme n'était autre que Manny et, malgré son âge avancé, on pouvait sentir émaner de lui une présence à la fois écrasante et bienveillante.

La voix de Manny résonnait dans une pièce déserte de tout objet décoratif. Seuls les élèves, le maître et le tatami occupaient les lieux. Rùn prêta l'oreille un instant à la leçon du jour, attendant patiemment la fin du cours pour se manifester.

\- Le concept Godai, expliquait Manny, est associé au bouddhisme. Ses origines proviendraient de l'hindouisme. Godai est un mot composé : Go qui signifie "cinq", et Dai, qui signifie "grand". Godai signifie donc "les Cinq grands", ou plus généralement, les Cinq grands éléments ou forces. Dans ce modèle, les éléments sont les blocs élémentaires de construction de l'univers. Tout ce qui existe est régi par l'équilibre des Cinq éléments. L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il me citer l'ensemble de ces éléments ?

\- Le feu ! Entendit-on crier au fond de la salle.

\- L'eau ? Demanda une petite fille aux yeux couleur olive.

\- L'air, annonça une autre voix sur un ton assuré.

\- La terre aussi !

Puis les élèves se turent, attendant patiemment la réaction du maître.

\- Très bien ! Les félicita Manny. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne m'avez pour l'instant cité que quatre éléments ?

Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent entre eux, tentant de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de leurs compagnons.

\- Le métal ? Tenta un enfant aux cheveux flamboyants.

Ses camarades ricanèrent de la réponse.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Sam ! Commenta l'un d'eux d'un air pompeux. Le métal n'est pas un élément puisque c'est une invention de l'homme !

Manny se contenta de lever les yeux vers le dénommé « Sam », un sourire réconfortant sur ses lèvres.

\- Votre ami n'a pas tout à fait tort les enfants, il vient juste d'énoncer le cinquième élément selon la culture chinoise. Cependant, il se trouve que cette dernière diffère du Godai concernant le cinquième élément. Une autre idée?

Mais aucun élève n'osa retenter l'aventure.

\- Je vais vous donner une énigme, décida Manny, si l'un d'entre vous trouve la réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine, il sera dispensé de corvées pendant plus d'un mois !

Des chuchotements excités fusèrent entre les rangs et Manny leva légèrement la main pour réclamer le silence.

\- La voici :

Plus puissant que dieu lui même,

Plus vil que le démon,

Le pauvre en possède.  
Le riche en manque.  
Si on en mange, on meurt.

Qui est-il ?

Une petite cloche sonna soudain pour annoncer la fin du cours. Les enfants saluèrent le maître et se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour se rendre à la prochaine leçon. Leurs mines songeuses prouvaient toutefois qu'ils étaient déjà en train de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver la réponse à l'énigme.

Lorsque la salle de classe fut enfin vidée, Rùn s'avança vers Manny qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme fit un maximum de bruit pour faire état de sa présence et ne pas surprendre le vieil homme.

\- Savais-tu qu'en cinquante ans de carrière dans l'enseignement, une seule personne a su répondre à mon énigme ? Demanda Manny sans se retourner.

\- Du moment que cela m'évitait un mois de corvées, j'aurais pu trouver la solution à un millier de tes énigmes, répondit Rùn en souriant.

Le vieil homme le transperça du regard. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air surpris de la présence de Rùn. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'on retrouve généralement dans ceux des sages. Manny était un homme d'origine juive avec un étonnant style vestimentaire rock. Il était grand et étonnamment musclé. Malgré les nombreuses rides sillonnant le contour de ses yeux et attestant d'un âge avancé, l'homme avait tout juste l'air d'avoir soixante ans. Il en avait pourtant plus de cent douze. Bien que son portrait physique ne garantissait pas que vous ayez devant vous le guide spirituel d'un organisme humanitaire, il suffisait de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'il était une sorte de saint. Si vous étiez à la recherche d'un sens à votre vie, un seul face à face avec lui pouvait vous permettre d'entrevoir un but à votre existence.

\- Je me posais beaucoup moins de question qu'eux à l'époque... , se justifia le jeune homme.

\- Tu confonds stupidité et simplicité Rùn. Répondit enfin Manny. Lorsque tu es arrivé au temple, tu savais déjà que dans ce monde, tout est en essence vacuité. Contrairement à tes frères et sœurs, tu avais conscience que toute chose dépendait des autres pour exister...

\- Tout est par nature interdépendant et donc vide d'existence propre. Dit Rùn en se souvenant des premières leçons de Manny.

\- Tu étais l'élément qui me manquais pour que je parvienne à aider le monde à avancer, ajouta Manny en se tournant vers une petite fenêtre donnant sur un paysage d'infini.

\- L'incarnation du chaos, le rien absolu. Murmura Rùn en regardant le vaste vide face à lui.

Soudain, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce.

\- Maître, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais les enfants de classe Chi...

L'inconnu s'arrêta soudain, le souffle coupé. Il dévisagea Rùn comme si sa présence relevait d'une ignominie sans nom. Il prit d'une vitesse fulgurante une étrange arme en bois qu'il jeta avec force sur Rùn. Le garçon n'eut toutefois aucun mal à esquiver l'arme qui se révéla être un boomerang. L'homme regarda Rùn avec d'autant plus de choc. Manny s'interposa alors entre eux avant que les choses ne deviennent réellement violentes.

\- Du calme As, dit-il, ce jeune homme est notre invité.

Malgré la demande de Manny, l'homme ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde. Il dévisageait Rùn, à l'affut d'un quelconque détail susceptible de prouver que son maître spirituel n'avait pas été menacé.

\- As ? Demanda Rùn incertain. Tu es donc le Maître Chi ?

Le dénommé As cligna des yeux, sûrement choqué qu'on pu se permette de le tutoyer.

\- Maître, qui est cet énergumène ? Finit par cracher le quadragénaire.

\- Un peu de respect pour ton collègue As! Le sermonna Manny.

Il était rare d'entendre Manny hausser le ton. As, qui était déjà tendu, se raidit d'autant plus. Il regarda Rùn dans les yeux, éberlué.

Le jeune homme ne désirait en aucun cas être mal vu par As. Ce dernier était l'un des Maître du Musaichi. Un de ceux qu'il admirait le plus, qui plus est. Manny lui avait raconté que c'était ce même homme qui l'avait sauvé enfant. Rùn avait donc une dette immense envers lui. Il se plaça face à l'homme et se courba très bas devant son sauveur.

\- C'est un honneur de rencontrer le Maître Chi. Je me présente, Rùn Blodwyn, le Maître Kû.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda As. Il se tourna alors vers Manny le regard médusé sans répondre au salut de son confrère.

\- Douterais-tu de ma parole As ? S'enquit Manny.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Explosa As. Il doit avoir quoi ? 16, 17 ans ? Vous n'auriez tout de même pas nommé ce gosse à la tête du Godai !

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses..., commença Manny.

Mais Rùn intervint.

\- J'ai longtemps été le numéro 318 au centre Andeddo, expliqua Rùn. Peut-être te souviens-tu de moi... J'ai fait rater une expérience en 1962...

As l'examina des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas le moins du monde au gosse que j'ai sauvé en 95... murmura As.

\- Nous avons fait en sorte que Rùn puisse se mêler à la foule, l'informa Manny.

Pour se justifier, Rùn entreprit de retirer l'une de ses lentilles de contact. Il laissa ainsi entrevoir à As l'un de ses yeux rouges. La Maître Chi recula d'un pas à la vue de ce phénomène.

\- C'est donc toi... accorda l'homme.

* * *

Manny congédia Rùn avant que le garçon ne lui annonce le but de sa visite.

\- Baigne-toi, mange et prend du repos, lui intima le vieil homme, nous parlerons plus tard dans la soirée.

Avant de partir, Rùn se vit toutefois confié à la surveillance du Maître Chi. Le jeune homme ne doutait pas que l'homme désirait avant tout l'observer pour mieux comprendre pourquoi il avait été nommé Maître.

C'est ainsi que Rùn se dirigea vers les sources chaudes du temple en compagnie de As. Le Himitsu était un lieu troublant. Aa loin, dans la montagne, on pouvait voir de nombreux bambous dont les racines s'enroulaient sur les pierres, les habillant d'une sorte de broderie, tandis que les pentes enneigées ressemblaient à une pluie azurée.

La salle du belvédère, où les moines allaient prier, dégageait une atmosphère particulière. Construite adossée à la roche de la montagne, elle dominait l'ensemble de l'horizon comme un vol d'oiseau. L'autel des offrandes, avec ses statues dorées, se trouvait au centre. Devant Rùn, se dressait une table couverte de nourriture, de fruits, de gâteaux et de bougies rouges. L'encens débordait des brûle-parfums et leurs fumées odorantes contribuaient à rendre ce lieu légèrement irréel, presque onirique. De chaque côté de l'autel, le sol était jonché de nattes de paille pour permettre aux élèves de s'allonger ou de méditer.

Les prêtresses étaient également impressionnantes. Vêtues de leurs longs kimonos de soie bleue, leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais ornés de fleurs de lotus blanc, elle s'affairaient dans le temple avec une agilité exceptionnelle. Cependant, ce n'était pas la même activité frénétique que celle qui régnait en ville. Au contraire, elles accomplissaient leurs tâches avec facilité et grâce. Avec une concentration très zen, certaines d'entre elles travaillaient à l'intérieur du temple, préparant ce qui semblait être une fête. D'autres encore transportaient du bois et des tapisseries richement brodées. Elles étaient toutes occupées à des activités productives.

\- Que d'agitation ! Nota Rùn à l'intention de As.

\- Nous sommes en mars, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voie railleuse. L'équinoxe est pour demain.

Rùn était parfaitement au courant de l'événement. Il avait toutefois espéré avoir une conversation avec As, histoire d'alléger la tension entre eux. Il n'insista pas. Le Maître Chi avait l'air d'être un homme au sang chaud.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement aux sources, le garçon demeura charmé, durant près d'une demi-minute, à contempler ce spectacle féerique. Se sentant frigorifié de la route, il éprouvait, malgré lui, une attirance vers le ténébreux enchantement de cette source chaude! Sans mot dire, Rùn se dévêtit, posa ses vêtements à côté de lui, presque au niveau du bain naturel, et s'y aventura à corps perdu. Il y prit un bain délicieux. Son accompagnateur le considérait d'un air de stupeur soucieuse. Il faut dire que Rùn assumait très bien sa nudité... Après avoir vécu aux cotés d'indiens d'Amazonie pendant plus de trois ans, le garçon avait perdu quelques notions en matière de pudeur.

Rùn avait été élève dans ce temple deux mois par an jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à maîtriser le traité des 5 roues enseigné par Manny. C'était généralement en hiver qu'il y venait.

Les autres mois de l'année, il parcourait le monde, à la rencontre de nombreuses ethnies. Il apprenait ainsi la culture et la langue d'hommes et de femmes à l'abri de la civilisation moderne. On peut dire que Rùn était un enfant du monde. Ses nombreux voyages autour du globe lui avaient permis d'être un hyper-polyglotte avec une diction irréprochable exempte de tout accent étranger. Il maîtrisait surtout les langues scandinaves, d'Amérique du sud et d'Asie de l'ouest.

Une fois son bain terminé, Rùn attrapa l'hakama que lui tendait le Maître Chi. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon large plissé, tenue traditionnelle des samouraïs. Rùn n'appréciait pas réellement de porter ce genre d'excentricité, et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient accompagnées de geta. Ces chaussures composées d'une planchette en bois brut et d'une lanière étaient un vrai calvaire lorsque votre mot d'ordre dans la vie était « discrétion ». Rùn soupira en entendant claquer ses pas sur les dalles de pierre du temple.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda le jeune homme qui suivait son gardien à travers les couloirs du Purotekutā.

\- Aux cuisines, répondit As sur un ton coléreux qui devait être sa marque de fabrique, je n'ai jamais vu un adolescent aussi petit et maigre de ma vie !

Le cœur de Rùn bondit dans sa poitrine en même temps que son estomac. Le claquement de ses chaussures parut soudain futile face à la douce révélation qu'un repas l'attendait aux cuisines.

* * *

Triste réalité, Rùn n'avait jamais eu le sens du goût. C'est pourtant grâce à ce petit handicap qu'il parvint à survivre au plat du Maître Chi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cuisine, As ordonna à Rùn de s'installer sur un coussin face à une petite table basse. Le Maître Chi avait alors commencé à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé et à tartiner des toasts de beurre accompagné d'une étrange pâte à tartiner.

Lorsqu'il eut fini la préparation du petit-déjeuner, il posa un plateau rempli de mets succulents face au jeune homme. Toutefois, Rùn n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'étrange bouillie sur sa tartine.

\- C'est de la vegemite, l'informa As qui avait remarqué son trouble. C'est fabriqué à partir d'extrait de levure. Un mets très apprécié en Australie ! Quand j'étais enfant, je ne jurais que par ça...

\- Tu es donc originaire d'Australie? Demanda Rùn, ravi que As s'ouvre enfin à lui.

Le garçon avait toujours eu la capacité de se faire des amis très rapidement. Toutefois, lorsque vous aviez passé autant de temps seul, c'était une revanche contre le destin d'avoir un tel don. Rùn avait tout de suite remarqué la carapace du Maître Chi. Un Maître du Musaichi n'était pas reconnu pour avoir une vie tranquille. Chacun des membres de l'organisation avait eu son lot de souffrance. Rùn savait qu'il devait faire attention et ne pas être indiscret.

\- Ça ne te paraît pas évident ? Répliqua As, une nouvelle fois sur la défensive.

Sans se départir de son flegme, Rùn entreprit de mieux regarder son confrère. Sa peau était en effet très mate, et l'homme avait un accent japonais à dormir dehors. De nombreux tatouages tribaux ornaient aussi ses bras. As était aussi grand et musclé que Manny. Sa minceur prouvait toutefois qu'il était taillé pour la course à pied. L'homme avait des cheveux grisâtres, bien qu'il ait l'air encore jeune. Ses yeux couleur olive étaient fascinants, peut-être l'homme était métis.

\- C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, déclara Rùn en riant, tu as l'air aussi bagarreur qu'un kangourou !

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment sa remarque serait accueillie, mais à la vision des commissures des lèvres se haussant sur le visage de As, il fut soulagé.

\- Manny m'a dit que tu voyageais beaucoup, continua As, n'as-tu jamais eu l'occasion de visiter l'Australie ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu cette chance, avoua Rùn, je reviens tout juste d'Amérique du Sud.

\- Amazonie ? Dit As en grimaçant.

Rùn hocha le tête.

\- Manny ne t'aura donc rien épargné...

\- C'est un magnifique continent ! Le défendit Rùn.

\- Certes, mais très humide.

\- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on le compare à l'Australie...

\- Oui, l'eau n'est en effet pas au rendez-vous dans cette région du monde. Concéda As. On boit plus de la poussière qu'autre chose là-bas. Mais la terre n'en reste pas moins un élément crucial pour mon peuple. Elle est au centre de notre vie matérielle et spirituelle.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu as été nommé Maître Chi ? Osa demander Rùn.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Manny t'a sûrement parlé de cet élément selon le point de vue du Godai ?

 _\- Je sais que « Chi »_ signifie "La terre". C'est en fait un peu l'inverse de mon élément, Kû, le vide.

\- Oui, lui accorda As, le Chi représente en quelque sorte tous les objets pleins du monde. L'exemple le plus simple pour comprendre est sûrement de le comparer à une pierre. Sais-tu quelle particularité à la roche ?

Rùn réfléchi quelques secondes à la question.

\- Les pierres sont résistantes au mouvement, elles sont stables.

\- Oui, eh bien c'est la même chose concernant le Chi qui est principalement associé à l'obstination, à la stabilité et à l'assurance en ce qui existe déjà.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant l'explication de As. Elle ne correspondait pas aux préceptes du Godai.

\- Tu refuses donc toute idée neuve ? Demanda Rùn.

\- La stabilité a aussi du bon Rùn. Bien entendu que je suis ouvert aux idées neuves, mais lorsqu'on vient t'imposer une culture et t'arracher à tes racines, tu comprends qu'il y a de quoi devenir récalcitrant au changement. J'ai été choisi Maître Chi car j'avais de bonne raison de m'opposer à des valeurs que les gens d'aujourd'hui se plaisent à appeler « modernes ».

\- Tu as parlé de ton « peuple » tout à l'heure. Réfléchit Rùn. Tu as donc été toi aussi victime de l'invasion occidentale ? C'est pour cela que tu te fermes à cette culture ?

\- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, lui expliqua As, c'est qu'avant l'invasion de l'Australie, la plupart des Aborigènes étaient établis à l'intérieur des terres. Il vivaient de chasse et de cueillette, pratiquant une technique de brûlis du sous-sol pour encourager la pousse des plantes préférées du gibier qu'ils chassaient. Ils possédaient des techniques très évoluées pour trouver de l'eau. Nous n'étions pas primaires comme les occidentaux l'entendent. Pourtant, depuis l'invasion britannique de l'Australie, les Aborigènes ont subi la spoliation et la destruction de leurs terres. Jusqu'en 1992, la loi britannique puis australienne concernant la terre était fondée sur le principe de 'terra nullius', c'est-à-dire que le pays était considéré comme vide avant l'arrivée des Britanniques et, n'appartenant donc à personne, il pouvait être légitimement conquis. De plus, pendant la majeure partie du XXème siècle, les massacres généralisés ont laissé place à une politique officielle consistant à retirer les enfants aborigènes à leurs parents et à les placer dans des familles blanches ou dans des institutions missionnaires dans le but d'effacer toute trace de la culture et de la langue aborigène.

\- On t'as arraché à ta famille... compris Rùn, la gorge nouée.

Un long silence accueillit la remarque du jeune homme. Ses yeux rencontrèrent malgré lui ceux de As. Une profonde douleur était inscrite en eux. Leurs lueurs donnaient l'impression de voir la réalité sans effort. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Rùn comprit pourquoi Manny avait choisi cet homme. Ce dernier voyait couler la sève du tronc des pins, le halo lumineux du soleil derrière les nuages, il vivait derrière le monde visible, même s'il ne souhaitait pas toujours s'y trouver.

\- Je suis comme un arbre Rùn. Répondit finalement le Maître Chi. Comme un arbre qu'on a déraciné et jeté dans l'océan. Je sais que le changement a du bon, mais crois-moi, on a tous besoin de racines pour comprendre ce que nous sommes et qui nous sommes. J'incarne à travers le Godai cette stabilité dont tout enfant à besoin pour forger son identité.

\- Je comprends, le rassura Rùn. J'ai aussi longtemps voyagé en eaux troubles... Quand un oiseau perd sa famille entre ciel et mer, seuls les troncs d'arbres à la dérive, vestiges de son passé, lui donnent un peu de réconfort et de repos pendant sa traversée solitaire. Ce n'est qu'après s'être ressourcé qu'il parvient à regarder devant lui et à apercevoir une nouvelle terre à l'horizon...

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors mutuellement. Chacun satisfait de constater où leur conversation les avait mené.

\- Dépêche-toi de finir ta tartine ! Lui lança As. Et saute sur la natte de paille la plus proche, histoire de faire une sieste. Tu as une mine affreuse...

\- À vos ordres, colonel Kangourou ! Répondit le jeune homme en engouffrant du mieux qu'il pu une tartine dans sa bouche.

* * *

AS

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, le Musaishi était une organisation assez complexe. Présidée par Manny, son bon fonctionnement dépendait avant tout de ceux qu'on appelait « Maîtres ». Ils étaient cinq en tout, chacun incarnant un élément du Godai. Moi, As, le maître Chi, en faisait partie. J'avais pour charge de m'occuper des associations d'aide contre la faim. Ma mission consistait à sauver des vies par la prévention, la détection et le traitement de la sous-nutrition, en particulier pendant et à la suite de situations d'urgence et de conflits. Mon pouvoir d' actions s'étendait partout autour du globe. Grand cuisinier de renom, j'avais laissé tomber mon tablier et les restaurants chics de Paris pour venir en aide aux plus démunis.

Outre mes larges responsabilités concernant l'aide humanitaire, Manny me confiait à de rares occasions des missions de sauvetage.

Quand je vis ce gosse, là, devant le Maître, je n'en croyait tout simplement pas mes yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir déjà vu au temple. Une question vint alors trôner dans mon esprit: « Comment cet adolescent malingre était parvenu à discuter en tête à tête avec Manny ? » Pour arriver au Purotekutā, j'avais dû prendre un hélicoptère depuis Tokyo. J'attendais tant bien que mal, depuis, que le vieil homme ait une minute à m'accorder.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudain. Personne ne m'avait informé qu'un nouvel élève avait intégré le Musaishi. Sa présence n'était pas logique. Bien qu'il ne représentait aucune menace en apparence, je savais qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Sans plus réfléchir, je lançai mon boomerang vers le garçon pour tester ses réflexes et ainsi savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Parler autour d'une tasse de thé pour faire connaissance n'était pas vraiment mon point fort. L'action vaut toujours mieux que des paroles en l'air. Instinctivement, le garçon, qui avait remarqué ma présence, esquiva sans difficulté l'arme, même lorsqu'elle revint vers lui pour lui asséner un deuxième coup. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Peu de nos élèves parvenaient à un tel degré de réactivité face au danger. Qui pouvait-il être ? Avait-il menacé Manny ? Comment était-il parvenu jusqu'au temple ? À bien l'observer, il ressemblait à un adolescent ordinaire, cheveux châtains, yeux noisettes, chemise blanche, jeans, chau... Ah non, pieds nus. Pieds nus ? Ses orteils étaient d'un bleu inquiétant. Avait-il affronté la montagne dans ce simple appareil ? Non, impossible... Avant que je ne puisse me décider, Manny s'interposa entre nous.

\- « Du calme As », me dit-il, « ce jeune homme est notre invité ».

\- « As ? Tu es le Maître Chi ? », demanda le gamin. « C' est un honneur, mon nom est Rùn. »

Il me connaissait. J'étais bien trop sous le choc pour répondre à son salut .

Manny mit fin à mes interrogations. J'avais devant moi le Maître Kû. Cet enfant ? Un membre honorable du Musaichi ? Il fallut que le garçon m'informe que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés jadis, là-bas, en enfer, pour que je le reconnaisse. C'était le garçon du bloc 318. Celui que j'étais parvenu à sauver avant que le centre Andeddo ne brûle. J'avais mal au bide rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Et adressai à Manny un regard de désapprobation. Il n'avait pas le droit de mêler le garçon à tous ses projets rocambolesques. En sortant de la classe, je décidai finalement d'accompagner le gosse aux sources. Il avait une mine épouvantable et l'air encore plus frigorifié que le jour où je l'avait sauvé. Nous avançâmes dans le temple en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse remarquer l'agitation autour de nous. Malgré moi, je laissai ma mauvaise humeur entraver ce début de conversation. Quel con j'étais parfois... Mais j'étais bien trop préoccupé par la situation pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Rùn n'insista pas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la source, le garçon ne fit pas de manières. Manny l'avait sûrement envoyé faire le tour du globe. Il ne serait pas si à l'aise avec sa nudité s'il n'avait pas vécu un temps conséquent auprès d'une tribu amazonienne... Une fois son bain terminé, je le menai aux cuisines. J'y pouvais rien, c'était dans mes tripes. Il fallait que je donne à manger à ce pauvre gosse.

Le garçon ne réagit même pas face au goût trop salé de la vegemite. J'en déduisit que soit il avait très faim, soit il n'avait aucun goût. Nous commençâmes à parler. Il était vif d'esprit, je compris pourquoi il plaisait tant à Manny. Il n'eut aucune honte à me poser les bonnes questions, même celles qui fâchent. Il savait détendre l'atmosphère et faire rire, chose louable face à mon caractère. Lorsque je lui montrai finalement une natte de paille pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer, Rùn ne se fit pas prier. En quelques minutes, il dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb. J'éprouvais une colère immense envers Manny. Je n'avais pas risqué ma vie pour que ce gosse en fasse autant dix ans plus tard ! Je me levai précipitamment de mon siège et me dirigeai vers les appartements du vieil homme, les poings serrés.

En arrivant devant la porte, j'entendis une voix vaguement familière.

\- On ne peut plus continuer dans ces conditions Manny ! Annonça une voix féminine.

J'ouvris la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer. J'eus alors droit aux regards surpris de mes collègues. Tianna, San et Nord encerclaient Manny au milieu de la pièce.

\- As ! Claironna Tianna avant de se jeter à mon cou. Tu en a mis du temps ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Qu... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Bégayai-je.

\- Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Manny nous a tous convoqué hier ! Tu as dû recevoir le message puisque tu es là toi aussi ! Répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'a juste pas remarqué que le message était groupé. Intervint Nord d'un air suffisant. Enfin Tianna, tu connais As depuis le temps, non ? Toujours à croire qu'il est le seul sur qui Manny peut compter en cas de pépin...

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... Ricana Manny les yeux étincelants.

Nord répondit à la remarque du vieil homme par une moue contrariée.

Pour qui Nord se prenait-il bon sang ?! Pensai-je. Toujours à critiquer mon manque de savoir sur les nouvelles technologies...

\- Oh pauvre As... Soupira Tianna. Je t'apprendrais comment on envoit des messages groupés sur l'ordinateur, promis !

\- Envoyer un message quoi ? Répétai-je incertain. Je... Euh... Mais non enfin ! Je suis là depuis plus d'une semaine pour parler à Manny !

Je me tournai alors vers l'ancêtre, le regard amer.

\- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait patienter pendant plus d'une semaine ? Vous vouliez réunir l'ordre ! M'exclamai-je avec fureur.

\- C'est exact, concéda Manny en perdant le sourire. Lorsque tu m'as demandé une audience, j'ai bien senti ton état d'urgence. Me doutant que tes collègues suivraient de près ton exemple, j'ai organisé cette réunion afin de nous faciliter la vie à tous. À présent, quelqu'un veut-il prendre la parole en premier ?

Tianna s'avança alors. Je lui avais déjà parlé il y a quelques mois des problèmes financiers que je rencontrais. Elle m'avait alors fait part du fait que les membre du Musaichi vivaient sur le pouce eux aussi depuis quelques temps. Sachant que Tianna avait des dons d'oratrice, je lui laissais le soins d'expliquer le problème à Manny.

\- Notre organisation est en train de vivre une crise économique sans précédent ! Annonça-t-elle. Nos fonds sont au plus bas Manny ! Je ne peux pas soigner des gens qu'avec des pansements et de l'antiseptique ! San éprouve aussi des difficultés concernant le paiement des aides pour handicapés, et je ne parle même pas de Nord qui est obligé de faire la tournée des hôpitaux dans l'espoir de recycler du matériel obsolète ! As n'a lui-même plus un sous pour nourrir sainement les camps de réfugiés et...

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien Tianna. La coupa Manny avant que la jeune femme ne s'égare dans le mélodrame. Je suis parfaitement au courant de votre situation. Vous savez tous parfaitement que l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. Le Musaichi étant une organisation agissant dans l'ombre, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les recette de galas de charité pour nous remettre à flots.

\- Avez-vous une suggestion avant que nous soyons submergés de dettes? Demanda Nord, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Je crois en fait avoir trouvé un moyen de subsistance... Lui avoua Manny.

Tous mes collègues soufflèrent de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Rùn... Dis-je dans un souffle.

\- En effet ! Répondit Manny avec fierté.

\- R.U.N ? Épela San dans la langue des signes.

Tous les Maîtres du Musaichi avaient leur regard tourné vers moi désormais.

\- Le Maître Kû est ici. Les informai-je.

\- C'est si excitant ! Il me tardait de le rencontrer ! Se réjouit soudain Tianna toute trépignante.

\- Au contraire, c'est trop tôt ! Dis-je avec énervement. Ce garçon est bien trop jeune pour faire partie de l'organisation. Je refuse de devoir compter sur un enfant alors que nous sommes cinq adultes expérimentés.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être écouter la proposition de Manny avant de monter sur nos grands chevaux ! S'exclama Nord. Je doute que le Maître oblige ce garçon à faire quoi que se soit de dangereux pour la prospérité de l'ordre. Ce serait contraire à nos principes.

\- Rùn ne courra aucun risque, assura Manny. Votre collègue a juste révélé certains dons qui pourraient peut-être pallier à la crise que nous vivons en ce moment.

\- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez fait venir ? Demanda As. Que lui avez-vous demandé de faire ? Vous savez qu'il ne vous refusera rien ! Je trouve que c'est de l'abus Manny...

\- Du calme Aster... Répondit Manny d'une voix soudain glaciale. Figure-toi que le garçon est venu lui-même à ma rencontre. Et par ses propre moyens qui plus est ! Pas en hélicoptère ou en jet comme vous autres ! Et ensuite vous avez le culot de me dire que le Musaichi est un navire prêt à sombrer ! Vous dilapidez tout votre argent à des futilités et vous continuez à vous étonner que nos caisses sont vides ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous rencontriez Rùn ! Lui au moins sera capable de vous enseigner la modestie qui vous manque si cruellement à tous ! Voilà donc ce que nous allons faire : dès demain, nous nous réunirons dans la salle d'études. Je vous ferais alors part de mon plan. Jusque-là, tâchez de méditer sur la façon de faire désenfler vos chevilles !

* * *

Rùn fut surpris de se réveiller aux aurores. Honteux, il comprit qu'il avait dormit 24 heures. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses. Le garçon avait toutefois l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément, le confort était une notion très abstraite lorsque vous aviez pris l'habitude de dormir à même le sol, sans matelas ni couverture. Cela était toutefois nécessaire dans son rôle de Maître Ku. Si As s'occupait de nourrir les plus démunis, Rùn avait pour charge d'aider ces derniers à trouver un toit. Il s'occupait principalement des enfants laissés à eux-mêmes dans les problèmes, des enfants des rues, se préoccupait d'abord de leur situation et non de leur statut. Chaque enfant entretenait une histoire personnelle avec la rue, ne pouvant jamais être généralisé. Ainsi, leur prise en charge devait, pour être efficace, porter sur les divers « profils d'enfants ». Il importait ainsi d'analyser le rapport qu'entretenait l'enfant avec la rue. C'était à ce stade que Rùn entrait en jeu. Afin de mieux comprendre les enfants qui vivaient et évoluaient dans les rues, il était primordial que d'une part, on s'immerge corps et âme dans leur monde, et d'autre part, qu'on les mette en contact avec des acteurs institutionnels ou individuels, qui les aideraient à lentement passer de l'autre coté du voile.

Rùn devenait d'abord leur protecteur. Il gagnait leur confiance, leur apprenait comment survivre seuls et comment affronter les éléments. Devenant ainsi une sorte d'exemple et d'autorité parentale, il parvenait à les guider vers une vie meilleure.

« Où as-tu appris toutes ces choses Blodwyn ? » était la question à un million de dollars.

\- C'est Manny qui m'a tout enseigné. Répondait Rùn avec fierté.

Nombre de ces enfants finissaient alors par atterrir aux cotés des membres du Musaichi. On leur enseignait les valeurs du Godai, basé sur l'amour et l'aide de son prochain. Plus tard, on enverrait les enfants dans le monde avec une bourse d'étude.

Un bruit vint soudain interrompre les pensées du jeune homme.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille portant l'uniforme des apprentis du Mizu, une discipline de l'eau. Ses cheveux étaient curieusement teint en rose et ses traits traduisaient des origines asiatiques. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

\- B.. Bonjour Maître. Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de vous prendre une tenue de cérémonie. Vous êtes convié à une réunion des Maîtres. Elle aura lieu à 10 heures. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer.

Le discours servile de la jeune fille déplut énormément à Rùn. Il avait horreur qu'on le traite comme s'il était une entité divine.

\- Je vous demande pardon à mon tour mademoiselle, déclara-il en souriant, mais je n'ai pas entendu votre nom.

La jeune fille écarta alors les yeux, horrifiée par son erreur.

\- Je... Pardonnez moi Monsieur, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Mon.. Mon nom est Camille ! Je suis apprentie au sein de l'ordre du Mizu.

\- Camille ? S'étonna Rùn. Vous êtes française ?

\- J'ai été adoptée par Maîtresse Tianna à l'age de 6 ans, Monsieur, mais suis née d'une mère française et d'un père thaïlandais.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'en France, c'était une petite souris qui récoltait les dents des enfants. S'extasia Rùn.

Camille regarda alors le jeune homme comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Que diriez-vous, miss Quenotte, de déjeuner à mes côtés ? Demanda Rùn. Je suis curieux de savoir dans quelle ambiance se passe le service dans l'ordre du Mizu !

\- Nous sommes tenus pas le secret professionnel... Murmura la jeune fille, incertaine face au comportement loufoque de son hôte.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Rùn sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes parvenue à obtenir une si belle couleur pour vos cheveux !

Le jeune homme cru qu'une troisième tête lui avait poussé lorsqu'il remarqua le regard ahurit que lui lançait la jeune fille, si habilement rebaptisée « Quenotte ».

\- Mes cheveux monsieur ?

\- J'essaye juste de te mettre à l'aise ! Sourit Rùn. Pour tout avouer, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'être appelé « Monsieur » alors qu'on doit avoir le même âge. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ? Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis au sein de l'ordre, hormis mes propres élèves...

Une lueur de compréhension traversa soudain les yeux de Quenotte. Avec l'efficacité d'une ménagère, la jeune fille balaya la timidité de son langage corporel pour dévoiler sa vraie personnalité. Jamais Rùn n'avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer une personne avec un tel débit de paroles. Quenotte jacassait et riait de tout avec une extrême facilité. Au bout de vingt minutes, les deux adolescents dansaient sur la table en tentant de mettre en pratique leurs connaissances très précaires du butô, une danse japonaise.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, découvrant un homme massif et chaudement couvert. Rùn et Quenotte étaient figés sur place. Devant eux, le Maître Hi les regardaient avec la plus grande affliction.

\- Que pensez-vous faire ? Murmura Nord en réajustant ses petites lunettes rondes.

\- Maître... s'étrangla la jeune fille en reprenant sa voix de petite souris... Ce n'est pas ce que vous...

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on danse le butô, jeunes gens ! Rugit alors l'homme.

* * *

AS

J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. Le Purotekutā était un bâtiment ancien et très mal isolé. Je me demandais comment Manny parvenait à garder une si bonne santé dans le froid glacial de ces montagnes. Tianna insista pour m'accompagner alors que je partais chercher Rùn dans sa chambre. Le pauvre garçon avait dormi toute la veille. Je commençais à croire qu'il avait vraiment escaladé la montagne pendant la nuit. Une pure folie en cette période de l'année... Comment Manny pouvait tolérer qu'un de ses disciple mette sa vie en péril si inutilement ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de Rùn, la porte était déjà ouverte. Ce que j'y vis me marqua à jamais... Dans le plus simple appareil, Nord effectuait une suite de gestes incohérents en dansant autour d'une table. Rùn l'avait rejoint, nu lui aussi... Leur danse tribale ressemblait à une vague scène de combat de sumo auquel ils avaient ajouté une petite fantaisie maorie. Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou vomir. Toutefois, en me basant sur la réaction de mes confrères, j'optai finalement pour la première option. Tianna riait aux larmes elle aussi et je remarquai qu'elle luttait pour éviter de se faire pipi dessus. Une de ses apprentis eut enfin la charmante idée d'aller couvrir la dignité des deux Maîtres Godai. Après des présentations hautes en émotions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du conseil. À ma grande surprise, je riai encore lorsque nous nous arrivâmes devant Manny. Nord s'assit sur un siège à côté de moi.

\- Sérieusement Nord... hoquetai-je. Es-tu devenu fou ?

\- Le butô est une danse très sérieuse ! S'exclama Nord, vexé. C'est un art à part entière et je me suis fait un devoir d'apprendre ses bases à Rùn !

Je ne parvint qu'à rire davantage.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes tous mis à l'aise... Murmura Manny amusé.

Cette dernière remarque ne parvint qu'à nous faire rire d'autant plus.

C'était rare qu'on parvienne à se détendre au sein du Musaishi. Faire de l'aide humanitaire ne nous confrontait qu'à de rares occasions au rire. Je pris alors conscience d'une présence se cachant au fond de l'assemblée. C'était Rùn, habillé d'un kimono bleu pâle. Je compris soudain qu'au-delà de sa présence discrète, le jeune homme venait de manipuler toute l'assemblée pour qu'elle se détende et profite du moment. Mon regard se tourna vers Manny. Le vieil homme regardait lui aussi Rùn avec une fierté paternelle. Manny demanda finalement le silence et l'obtint non sans mal, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Tout les membres du Musaichi et leurs élèves étaient présents à la réunion, de quoi mettre la pression à beaucoup d'entre nous.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Salua Manny d'une voix posée. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas été si nombreux à une réunion. Je sais que vous avez tous de lourdes responsabilités mais je tenais à ce que tout le monde soit présent aujourd'hui car la situation est grave.

Des murmures inquiets affluèrent dans la salle.

"Les gens vont croire que l'organisation va les licencier", pensai-je.

\- En effet, continua Manny. Le Musaichi est en train de vivre une crise sans précédent et de nouvelles réformes vont d'ici peu voir le jour. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer à vivre sur la fortune acquise par nos prédécesseurs. C'est pourquoi je suis partit en quête d'un moyen de subsistance, et il se trouve que j'ai finalement trouvé la solution dans un des métros de Tokyo.

Les chuchotements recommencèrent de plus belle. Qu'avait donc trouvé Manny dans ce métro ? Une mine d'or ? Une relique de bouddha ? Le trésor des templiers ?

Les yeux de Manny se dirigèrent alors vers le fond de la salle.

\- Maître Kû, auriez-vous l'amabilité de refaire devant cette modeste assemblée la même performance que j'ai eu le plaisir d'admirer dans ce métro? Demanda calmement Manny.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Rùn. Je me mordis la lèvre d'irritation. Rùn n'était pas un animal de foire ! Je ne supportais pas l'idée que Manny le force à faire, quoi ? Une petite galipette devant l'assemblée ? Pitié qu'il ne se remette pas à danser le butô en tenue d'Adam ! Si c'était cela le remède miracle pour remplir la bourse de l'organisation, nous étions tous condamnés...

* * *

RUN

\- Comment avez-vous... demanda Rùn, surprit.

Jamais il n'avait aperçu Manny dans le couloir de ce métro.

\- En es-tu encore capable Rùn ? Le coupa Manny.

\- Oui bien sûr mais...

\- Je voudrais que tu montres ta petite création à tes collègues ici, maintenant.

\- Mais Maître, je...

D'un geste de la main, Manny balaya sa question.

\- C'est très important Rùn. L'avenir du Musaishi dépendra de ce que tu désireras nous donner en cet instant.

Le jeune homme était totalement perdu. Il savait ce que Manny désirait voir, mais faire cela devant ses confrères ? Certes, il venait de danser nu quelques instants auparavant, mais il s'agissait à présent de faire appel à une des capacités qu'il avait travaillé avant tout par passion. Si sa performance ne plaisait pas à l'assemblée, Rùn sentait bien qu'il y perdrait une parcelle de lui même. Il savait cependant que Manny avait sûrement une très bonne raison de lui demander une telle chose.

Il dut faire un effort pour calmer sa respiration. Sa dernière performance remontait à plus d'une semaine, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Tokyo, sans plus un sous pour se nourrir. Les enfants de la rue lui manquèrent terriblement à cet instant. Il s'avança vers Manny, incertain, et vint se tenir à sa droite.

\- À toi l'honneur, claironna Manny avant de lui laisser la scène.

Rùn commença alors à claquer des doigts pour se donner le rythme. Un calme pesant régnait dans la salle. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Rùn dut s'obliger à fermer les yeux et à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Soudain, des enfants arrivèrent dans la salle avec chacun sur le dos des tambours presque aussi grands qu'eux. Manny avait donc tout prévu ? Il se sentit alors moins ridicule et laissa les battements des tambours l'emporter dans leur monde. À la fin de sa prestation, un silence gênant l'accueillit.

Normalement, la chose faisait toujours son effet dans les métros et les ruelles, mais Rùn se rappela que son public comptait des hommes et des femmes travaillant dans les affaires. Peut-être étaient-ils tous au-dessus des chansons pop-rock populaires ? Finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, ses confrères se jetèrent sur lui pour le couvrir de compliments.

\- Voilà de quoi remettre à flots un navire ! Exulta Manny avec un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Voulez-vous savoir la suite ? Hiccup arrivera dans le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, un petit commentaire me donnera sûrement la motivation publier régulièrement. ^^

Pour ceux qui se questionnent sur la chanson que Rùn vient de chanter au son des tambours, je vous invite à taper sur Youtube " Tokyo sunrise » de LP.

  
  


Un grand merci à ma correctrice «  Yukomin ». Je vous conseille par ailleurs d'aller lire ses fanfictions sur les 5 légendes. «  Cœur de glace » est particulièrement émouvante et bien écrite !

  
  


**A bientôt,**

**TerraNée**

 

 


	2. Luciole captive, Les doigts du garçonnet ,Tout verts.

**Bonus pour une lecture plus vivante :**

Pour apprécier au mieux la lecture de ce chapitre , je te conseille, à toi lecteur, d' écouter les musiques références à certain passages de cette histoire.

Le principe est simple :

Prépare plusieurs pages de vidéos youtube sur ton ordinateur et suis la numérotation des musiques lorsqu'un chiffre entre parenthèse apparaît durant le récit.

Aujourd'hui, il te faudra préparer 4 pages (N'écoute pas les chansons avant de lire sinon je t'envoie une beuglante!) :

( **1) Belle and Sebastian - Get Me Away from Here, I'm Dying**

**(2) The Arena - Lindsey Stirling**

**(3) Aurora Aksnes - Murder Song (Album Version)**

**(4) AURORA - Runaway (Male Version)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

**Luciole captive, Les doigts du garçonnet ,Tout verts.**

Rùn / Jack

Le jeune homme rangea la seringue dans sa sacoche en ignorant le sentiment paradoxal de soulagement et de désespoir qu'il ressentait.  
\- Ce maudit Kosmotis... Jura Rùn dans sa barbe. Il a tout foutu en l'air ! Il M'A foutu en l'air...  
Rùn repéra l'embuscade à cinquante pas et avança droit dans la gueule du loup. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une heure. Dans les rues tortueuses du quartier Ouest de Chicago, on ne trouvait encore que des marchands de breloques qui s'étaient endormis là où ils n'auraient pas dû et qui se dépêchaient maintenant de rejoindre leurs femmes.  
Des brigands, les membres de la SummerV si il en jugeait pas les tags devant lesquels il venait de passer, étaient embusqués près d'un étranglement de la ruelle. À cet endroit, ces rats pouvaient bondir à chaque extrémité du passage pour couper toute retraite et attaquer en se laissant tomber des toits bas. Rùn fit semblant d'avoir mal au genou droit et serra son blouson autour de ses épaules. Sa capuche était rabattu et dissimulait son visage. Tandis qu'il clopinait vers le guet-apens, un adolescent bondit devant lui et siffla en brandissant un couteau rouillé. Les enfants de la rue cernèrent aussitôt l'étranger.  
\- C'est futé, déclara Rùn. Vous restez en embuscade jusqu'à l'aube, pendant que la plupart des autre gangs dorment encore. Cela vous permet de rançonner quelques abrutis de Chics qui ont passé la nuit avec des prostituées. Ils n'ont pas envie d'expliquer à leurs femmes pourquoi ils sont couverts de bleus, alors il vous donnent leur argent sans faire d'histoire. C'est bien pensé. Qui a eu cette idée ?  
\- C'est Jamy, répondit une petite fille, le visage couvert de brûlures.  
Elle pointa le doigt en l'air.  
\- La ferme Cup ! Aboya le chef, un jeune garçon malingre au teint maladif.  
Le regard de Rùn se tourna vers un enfant sur le toit. Celui-ci tenait une grosse pierre au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à la jeter. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient une détermination farouche. Rùn avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.  
\- Oh ! Tu as trahit sa position, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Toi ta gueule ! Lança le chef en agitant son couteau vers Rùn. Donne nous ton fric ou on te tue !  
\- Parm, dit un enfant à la peau sombre. Il a dit « Chic ». Un marchand ne pourrait pas savoir qu'on les appelle comme ça. Il doit faire partie d'un gang !  
\- Silence, Alphe ! On a besoin d'argent. Le dénommé Parm fut secoué par une violente quinte de toux et cracha du sang. Donne-nous ta...  
\- Ce n'est pas d'argent dont vous avez besoin, jeunes gens... Soupira Rùn.  
\- Donne-nous...  
Rùn bondit en avant. Il fit trébucher Parm d'un coup précis du pied sur l'arrière du genou. Il profita alors de son déséquilibre pour lui arracher son couteau et pivota. Son coude droit heurta la tempe du chef qui se retrouva en quelques secondes le nez sanglant dans la poussière. Le combat se termina avant même que les enfants de la rue aient le temps de tressaillir.  
\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas d'argent dont vous aviez besoin ! Lâcha Rùn.  
Il rejeta sa capuche en arrière. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à voir en dessous : c'était un jeune adulte petit et maigre, des cheveux châtains étrangement grisonnant. Un de ses yeux, d'un blanc laiteux, donnait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, les regards des enfants luisaient de soulagement et d'espoir, comme si une marraine la bonne fée venait d'apparaître.  
\- Jack... Murmura Jamy.  
Les enfants laissèrent tomber leur pierres.  
\- Jack Frost !  
Le nom passa d'un enfant à l'autre comme une goulée d'air frais. Rùn vit une crainte respectueuse briller dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient essayé de détrousser leur bienfaiteur.  
Rùn esquissa un sourire rassurant.  
\- Je m'absente trois mois et je vous retrouve à la case départ... Je suis très déçu les enfants...  
Les petits brigands n'eurent pour toute autre réaction que de regarder intensément leurs pieds, tétanisés.  
\- Jack... Nous ne... tentât Parm en se relevant, je...  
\- Plus tard les explications, coupa Rùn. Suivez-moi et au pas de course ! Et si j'en surprends encore un à voler dans une de ces ruelles , c'est bien pire que votre nez que je casserais !

La ville de Chicago était divisée en plus de 77 secteurs communautaires, comprenant ainsi à la fois des irlandais, des italiens, des roumains, des russes, des allemands et également des espagnols, des chinois et des polonais. Au premier abord, Chicago était une ville phare et d'excellence qui se devait d'être visitée par tous les rêveurs. Mais comme toutes les métropoles, elle avait aussi est surtout une face sombre. Les autorités étaient en alerte rouge toute l'année. Dans une ville comme Chicago, la climat avait un impact prouvé sur les comportements. Le froid, souvent intense et durable, qui régnait sur toute la région de novembre à avril, provoquait une décrue naturelle de l'activité criminelle, du moins dans les rues. La chaleur, à l'inverse, écrasante durant l'été engendrait un phénomène qu'on avait baptisé le « Summer Violence ». La réalité la plus effrayante de la ville était le nombre de gangs qui y sévissaient : soit plus de 70 000. Aucun habitant de Chicago vivant en-deçà de la partie sud et d'une partie de la zone ouest de la ville n'osaient s'y aventurer. Des barrages impressionnants de voitures de police les en dissuadaient d'ailleurs, expliquant clairement qu'au-delà de ces limites, leur sécurité ne pouvait pas être assurée. Et ce qui attendait un aventurier au-delà de ces limites était tout simplement ahurissant : des quartiers entiers constitués de belles bâtisses datant souvent du début du siècle dernier, aux mains des barons de la drogue, des armes ou de nombreux autres types de trafic. Loin de toute ressemblance à des no-man's land ou à des bidonvilles.

Le scénario le plus habituel ici, c'était un enfant abattu par une balle perdue. Rùn avait passé plus deux ans à mettre en place un réseau de protection pour empêcher que les enfants des rues soient à la solde de ces gangs. Il y avait malheureusement encore un immense chemin à parcourir pour en venir à bout. Les messages des pègres était généralement clairs : pouvoir contre pouvoir, intérêts contre intérêts. Et malheur à celui qui se sentait animé d'une âme de redresseur de torts. Rùn Blodwyn, alias Jack Frost, était pourtant là, dans l'ombre mais bien réel pour venir en aide aux plus défavorisés.

* * *

Hiccup

La tête inclinée, j'écoute la nuit derrière le voile de mes songes. C'est si étrange de savoir que l'on rêve sans parvenir à s'éveiller... C'est comme si l'esprit était enchaîné derrière les paupières. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux... Je rêve de mon enfance. Mon père y tient une place importante. En fait... Imposante serait un mot plus juste car, ce qui me poursuit depuis toujours, c'est son ombre. Sa colossale stature m'a toujours livré au monde de la nuit. J'ai ainsi grandit comme une plante privée de soleil, petite, rabougrie, incapable de se défendre par elle même. _L'enfance que j'ai vécu fut un merveilleux cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'il m'arrive de revivre par bribes certaines nuits. Je m'y voit émerger doucement des limbes, dans une grande vitesse mais au ralenti._ Papa me regarde comme si j'étais une absurdité vivante. Puis son rire éclate. Ses yeux pleurent mais il ne se départi pas un seul instant de son cruel sourire. Ses omoplates se désossent alors pour percer sa chair et devenir deux ailes dépourvues de plumes. Parfois, la créature se contente de s'envoler et de planer au-dessus de ma tête, tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Cependant aujourd'hui, il a décidé de se jeter sur moi. Charognard affamé, il se met à dévorer la chair de ma jambe gauche, les ténèbres mouvantes autour de lui. Je crie. C'est à ce moment-là que je parviens à fuir cet enfer, sauvé par le lointain écho de mon réveil.

Rien de plus doux que le son strident de cet engin acheté à 2 dollars chez les frères Tchangs. J'ouvre les yeux pour passer des flammes aveuglantes de mon rêve aux ténèbres clairvoyantes de ma chambre universitaire. Je soupire, le corps glacé par la transpiration. Mes mains viennent tapoter gauchement la table de nuit pour faire cesser l'alarme. L'horloge indique cinq heures du matin. À cet instant, une ombre se jette sur moi et m'accueille dans le monde des vivants par une flopée de ronronnements séduisants. Je caresse distraitement la fourrure d'ébène qui s'offre à moi, avide de caresses.

« Peut-être serait-il temps que je consulte » me dis-je. « Voilà deux mois que j'ai quitté la maison et pas une nuit ne passe sans que mon subconscient matérialise mon paternel sous les trait de Belzébuth... ».

Tailess ronronne sous mes mains et commence à s'agiter en mordillant mes doigts. Léthargique, je le laisse m'attaquer sans aucune autre forme de procès. Je lance un regard circulaire autour de moi. De nombreux croquis et dessins jonchent les murs humides de ma chambre. Vivre dans une pièce de dix mètres carrés pourrait paraître une situation miséreuse pour le fils d'un des plus gros mafieux de Chicago. Astrid me dit souvent que même en prison, il y a plus d'espace que dans ce nid à cafards. Mais en vérité, jamais je ne ne me suis sentit aussi libre de toute mon existence.

Mes pensées sont soudain interrompues par la terrible vision du trou de balle de mon chat qui me tend ses fesses pour mieux que je lui gratte le bas du dos...

\- La journée commence bien... Je soupire.

Lorsque je me redresse, les lattes de mon lit émettent des couinements désespérés. L'horloge interne de mon chat s'active alors et Tailess saute du lit pour partir en courant vers sa gamelle. Tandis que je sautille à cloche-pied vers ma prothèse, j'entends le pauvre être qui quémande derrière mon dos. Je me retourne vers le ventre sur pattes qui me sert de chat, très irrité par son impatience.

\- Une minute tu veux ? J'ai pas 36 mains !

\- Non mais t'as qu'un pied ! Chante le voisin de la chambre d'à côté.

\- Putain... Je murmure.

J'ai tendance à oublier que les murs de cette saleté de chambre sont aussi épais que du papier chinois. Je fonce vers le paquet de croquettes et en déverse une flopée dans la gamelle de cette maudite bête. C'est une mauvaise idée, je le sais très bien. D'ici ce soir, elles seront rassies et immangeables selon les exigences gustatives de sa seigneurie. Il faudra alors que j'achète un autre paquet. Un lourd sacrifice puisque j'ai à peine assez d'argent pour me nourrir moi-même. Je regarde Tailess renifler sa nourriture, gober deux croquettes et entreprendre sa toilette une poignée de secondes plus tard.

\- Tu sais que si tu avais encore une queue, je me ferais un plaisir de marcher dessus ?

Au lieu de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard, Tailess se contente de passer sa patte derrière l'oreille.

\- Merci pour les prévisions météo ! Je râle. Moi qui pensais que tu demeurerais à jamais un félin inutile...

Mon compagnon de chambrée me lance un coup d'œil mauvais. Je sais que Tailess comprend une grande partie de ce que je lui dis. Ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que je vis désormais dans cette chambre, loin de tous mes repères.

Je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'épluche des kiwis et les mélange à des flocons d'avoines. Ne reste plus qu'à asperger la substance de lait d'amande. J'imagine un instant la moue dégoûtée d'Astid si elle me voyait faire ça. Elle et les autre n'ont jamais compris la visée de mon régime végan. Difficile d'expliquer en effet à des gens travaillant dans le crime organisé les conditions tout à fait scandaleuses dans lesquelles vivent les animaux destinés aux abattoirs...

Une fois mon repas pris, je m'accorde quelques minutes pour discipliner mon indomptable chevelure. Comme si ma jambe en moins et mes dents de travers ne suffisaient pas, il fallait aussi que j'hérite de cette scandaleuse couleur auburn. Odin que le destin est cruel avec les roux...

J'enfile mes chaussures, ouvre les rideaux pour que mes plantes vertes puissent profiter de cette belle journée nuageuse et prend mon parapluie. Avant de sortir, j'attends que mon sac à puces préféré me grimpe sur l'épaule.

\- Prêt pour un petit vol sur le Mehve ? Je demande à Tailess en fermant la chambre à clé.

Mon chat me répond par un miaulement sympathique.

J'ai trouvé cette chambre universitaire aux abords de la ville de Chicago. Et bien qu'il y ait plus d'une heure de trajet en RER pour s'y rendre, je préfère de loin vivre dans un petit coin de campagne plutôt qu'entre les murs de cette ville étroite. Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je ne vie pas en centre ville : le Skyparc. C'est pour ma part le plus bel endroit de la Terre ! Là où je peux tester mes inventions. Lorsque nous arrivons, Tailess et moi devant le garage, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à la vue de cet étrange oiseau de plastique et de métal qui attend calmement qu'on le réveille. Tailess commença à ronronner à son tour. Il aime autant que moi nos virées matinales.

Contrairement à un planeur classique, l'engin que je bricole depuis l'âge de 15 ans peut décoller à la seule force des alizés bien qu'il nécessite tout de même un petit réacteur pour grimper à 70 mètres d'altitude. Une fois dans les airs, je peux virer de bord en penchant mon corps, faisant pencher les 100 kilos de la structure et ses 9,5 mètres d'envergure dans la direction souhaitée. Une conduite fluide et gracieuse.

Impatient de retourner voir le ciel, je décolle sans plus attendre, laissant derrière moi le hurlement du réacteur. Entre ses ailes tordues, sur le "thorax" de la bête, je me tient allongé aux commandes. Tailess s'est positionné comme à son habitude sur la pédale arrière gauche. Cette pédale était censée m'aider à atterrir ou à décoller en toute sécurité. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon chat qui se charge de manœuvrer.

Quand je vous dit qu'il n'est pas comme les autre...

Les collines, sous Mehve, creusent déjà leur sillage d'ombre dans l'or du matin. Les plaines agricoles deviennent lumineuses mais d'une inusable lumière : dans ce pays elles n'en finissent pas de rendre leur or, de même qu'après l'hiver elles n'en finissent pas de rendre leur neige. Je fais une pure addiction à ce calme, à ces rides légères que dessinent les nuages. Quelquefois, après cent kilomètres de steppes plus inhabitées que la mer, je croise une ferme perdue et qui me semble emportée en arrière, dans une houle de prairies. En descendant moteur au ralenti sur Chicago, je me sens subitement las. Tout ce qui fait douce la vie des hommes grandit vers moi : leurs appartements, leurs boutiques, les rues de leur promenade. Je me sens parfois semblable à un conquérant, au matin de sa conquête, qui se penche sur les terres de l'empire, et découvre l'humble bonheur des hommes. Une envie irrésistible que ce bonheur m'appartienne me prend alors. Mais non, je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je regarde les chose d'un autre point de vue. Littéralement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu à la fois la malédiction et la bénédiction des dieux. J'ai le monde face à moi mais aucunement la possibilité d'en jouir. Peut-être que je suis un peu mégalomane sur les bords...

Je ressens soudain le besoin de déposer les armes, de ressentir ma lourdeur et mes courbatures, on est riche aussi de ses misères, et d'être ici un homme simple, qui regarde par la fenêtre une vision désormais immuable. Cette ville gigantesque, c'est chez moi malgré tout le mal que j'en dit. Les ombres de la nuit n'ont pas totalement laissé place au jour nouveau, pareilles à une fumée sombre, comblant les vallées. Déjà s'éteignent les lumière de la ville. La Terre est tendue d'appels lumineux. J'admire l'entrée de l'aube, lente et belle. Le radium des aiguilles de ma machine commencent à luire. Je surveille les cadrans et me résous finalement à entreprendre une plongée vers la piste d'atterrissage. J'ai encore l'impression de planer quand mes pieds retrouvent le sol. Comme si le corps de métal de ma machine faisait encore partie de moi.

Je me penche soudain vers Tailess :

\- Je rentrerais un peu tard ce soir, Gueulfor m'a demandé de passer au pub pour faire des extras.

Tailess ne me répond pas. Il doit faire la gueule. Il n'aime pas rester seul trop longtemps, tout comme moi d'ailleurs... Il s'en va en trottinant à la chasse aux souris. Je sais pourtant que ce soir, il m'attendra à la fenêtre de ma chambre avec de grands yeux remplis d'espoir.

Je troque ma combinaison de vol pour un costume costard cravate laissé la veille dans le garage. Il aurait besoin d'un coup de fer à repasser mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour ce genre de détails.

Je passe à l'épicerie acheter mon déjeuner du midi. « Une salade de légumes au boulgour fera très bien l'affaire » me dis-je. Je rempli aussi mon sac de mandarines. Autant faire le plein de vitamines, tomber malade par ce temps de chien est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Il pleut des courges quand je sors. Sur le chemin, je passe devant un groupe de SDF tentant de se protéger de la pluie sous un abris bus. Il faudrait franchement que j'arrête de me plaindre à tout bout de champ... Il y a tellement de misère dans cette ville... Je me mord la lèvre et fini par leur tendre mon sac de mandarines. Une petite lueur heureuse brille dans leurs yeux. Ça fait du bien de se sentir utile. Mon sentiment d'auto-satisfaction ne dure hélas pas très longtemps. À peine ai-je remis le sac aux sans abris qu'il cesse de pleuvoir. De fins rayons lumineux percent alors les nuages et viennent illuminer la rue. J'aperçois soudain mon reflet sur la vitrine du magasin d'en face, mes cheveux flamboient sous le soleil levant. C'est comme si une auréole avait germé au-dessus de ma tête. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que les dieux se foutent de ma gueule...

Je fonce vers la ligne de métro la plus proche. En quelques secondes, me voilà assailli par une masse humaine aussi grouillante que bruyante. J'ai horreur de partager mon espace vital avec de parfaits inconnus. C'est absolument invivable d'être compacté à l'extrême dans l'espace réduit d'un wagon. Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai trouvé qu'un remède à ce mal. Ma main atteint tant bien que mal l'une de mes poches pour en faire jaillir des écouteurs que je branche à mon portable. Je n'ai plus qu'à oublier ce qui m'entoure en me laissant bercer par la musique : **(1)**

Ooh! Get me away from here I'm dying  
Play me a song to set me free  
Nobody writes them like they used to  
So it may as well be me  
Here on my own now after hours  
Here on my own now on a bus  
Think of it this way  
You could either be successful or be us  
With our winning smiles, and us  
With our catchy tunes, and us  
Now we're photogenic  
You know, we don't stand a chance  
Oh, I'll settle down with some old story  
About a boy who's just like me  
Thought there was love in everything and everyone

Le métro passe devant la rive sud-ouest du lac Michigan et j'admire la ville de Chicago s'y refléter. C'est comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle était parvenue à se laver de son surnom de capitale du crime pour atteindre le Valhalla.

You're so naive!  
They always reach a sorry end  
After a while they always get it  
Still it was worth it as I turned the pages solemnly, and then  
With a winning smile, the boy  
With naivety succeeds  
At the final moment, I cried  
I always cry at endings

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville. Des larges volutes de fumées noirâtres s'échappent des usines et obscurcissent le ciel déjà nuageux. C'est à se demander combien de carburant E235 elles brûlent à la minute. Depuis qu'on a extrait ce minerai de la Lune pour remplacer le pétrole en 2150, toute les grandes villes américaines se sont lancées à corps perdu dans le traitement de cette nouvelle énergie. Chicago n'a bien entendu pas fait exception à la règle. D'après le Times Magazine, c'est l'une des villes les plus modernes de ce siècle. Mais en vérité, Chicago pue. Ce que je trouve ironique, c'est que le nom de cette ville provient de l'amérindien « sikaakwa », déformé par les premiers colons Français en « Chécagou » qui signifie « oignon sauvage », « marécage » ou encore « mouffette », ce qui en dit long sur l'odeur pestilentielle régnant sur le site à l'origine...

Oh, that wasn't what I meant to say at all  
From where I'm sitting, rain  
Falling against the lonely tenement  
Has set my mind to wander  
Into the windows of my lovers  
They never know unless I write  
"This is no declaration, I just thought I'd let you know goodbye"  
Said the hero in the story  
"It is mightier than swords  
I could kill you sure  
But I could only make you cry with these words"

Je me suis longtemps demandé si un jour je parviendrais à sauver le monde. J'y serais probablement parvenu si je n'avais pas perdu une jambe. Ou peut-être que j'essaye de me trouver une excuse... Depuis que j'ai aidé mon père à sortir de prison, il me laisse beaucoup plus de liberté qu'à l'époque. Bonjour, mon nom est Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, je viens d'avoir 21 ans. Je suis étudiant en droit et inventeur à mes heures perdues. Mon père est le patron de la plus ancienne pègre Irlandaise des États-Unis, la Irish Mob et... Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui : je me sens horriblement seul dans ce monde de fous...

* * *

Les cours ont terminés vers 18h30. Je ne rêve que d'aller rejoindre Tailess et mon oreiller. Cependant, si pour certains étudiants la journée arrive à son terme, la mienne n'est réduite que de moitié. Gueulfor, l'un des plus anciens amis de mon père, m'emploie dans son pub jusqu'à environ une heure du matin. Ce boulot m'aide en grande partie à payer mon école de droit. Pas question d'accepter le moindre dollar de mon paternel. Comme dit Astrid, « On sait pas où ça a traîné ». Astrid est ma meilleur amie même si on est sorti ensemble pendant une courte période. C'est une femme que j'admire beaucoup. D'une part par sa capacité à transformer les mots en actions avec une rapidité ahurissante, mais surtout pour son écoute. Je sais que je peux tout lui raconter sans tabou, ce qui est chose rare de nos jours. Cependant, depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'armée, j'ai eu peu l'occasion de la voir. Quant à Gueulfor, c'est pratiquement lui qui m'a élevé. Ma mère est partie lorsque j'avais 3 ans. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. C'est ce que j'aurais fait aussi à sa place. Qui aurait envie de vivre auprès d'un homme comme mon père ? Elle a eu raison de le fuir. Je regrette seulement qu'elle ne soit pas parvenue à m'emmener avec elle...

Je me rends soudain compte que je suis arrivé à destination. Devant moi s'élève une façade en bois rouge, surmontée de grosses lettres dorées indiquant le nom du lieu « Le Moghrá Pub". Je vois Gueulfor à travers la vitrine me faisant de grands signes pour m'inviter à entrer. Lorsque je pousse la porte du Pub, une clochette retentit et je regarde un instant autour de moi le décor de boiseries, d'objets anciens et d'affiches publicitaires vantant les mérites de quelques grandes marques d'alcools irlandais. Quelques photos, articles, et instruments sont également accrochés aux murs. « Pour rendre le lieu encore plus pittoresque » d'après le maître des lieux… Je me retrouve soudain assaillit par les bras grassouillets de mon père adoptif.

\- Hiccup ! Comme il est bon de te revoir ! S'écrit-il en manquant de me déboîter les épaules. Sa moustache blonde vient alors poser deux bises retentissantes sur mes joues. Enfin, le vieil homme s'écarte finalement pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

\- Par Odin ! Mais tu as poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe depuis le début de l'été ! Et regarde moi ces bras ! Sois franc avec moi, tu t'es inscrit à un club de muscu ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à la remarque.

\- Ahah, non Gueulfor, j'ai juste passé tout le mois d'août à tester le Mehve au skypark.

Gueulfor me regarde alors avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit de perdre une jambe ?! Commence-t-il à me crier dessus . Il faut en plus que tu continues de faire l'inconscient sur cette maudite machine ? Je te croyais plus raisonnable que ça mon garçon...

Je lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Pas plus raisonnable que toi ou mon père, j'en ai peur. Seulement, au lieu de courir après l'argent, je fais une addiction aux sensations fortes...

Le vieil homme me regarde d'un œil sceptique.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner goût à la mécanique. Je pensais que réparer quelques voitures cassées te permettrait de t'épanouir dans un domaine, mais au lieu de cela, tu as préféré construire cet engin de malheur!

\- Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à cet « engin de malheur » que j'ai pu sauver vos culs, à toi et les autres.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi jeune homme ! Bien entendu que j'ai conscience que sans toi, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui à siroter une bière avant l'ouverture de mon pub. Mais le fait que tu aies mis ta propre vie en jeu sur le dos de ce morceau de métal, ça, je peux pas l'encaisser !

Je finis par baisser les yeux au sol, soudain défait.

\- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous laisser croupir en cellule. Surtout toi. Tu es ma famille.

Le front de Gueulfor se déplisse alors légèrement. Ses yeux traduisent une réelle affection. Je sais que j'ai touché un point sensible. À mon grand désespoir, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois étouffé dans ses bras de titan.

\- Promet-moi que tu feras attention mon garçon. Je n'ai plus envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui retourner l'accolade.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, de toute façon Tailess m'empêche de faire des manœuvre trop dangereuses.

\- Parce que ton crétin de chat vole encore avec toi ? Hiccuuup ! Gémit-il désespérément.

Je m'esquive de son emprise pour foncer aux cuisines.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un appuie sur la pédale arrière de gauche ! Je claironne.

J'entends Gueulfor soupirer une nouvelle fois avant de passer les portes battantes de la cuisine.

J'enfile alors mon tablier, me lave les mains et commence à sortir quelques ingrédients de la réserve. Pendant une longue période, je suis resté derrière les fourneaux. Ironique d'ailleurs de se retrouver relégué au job de cuistot lorsqu'on ne supporte pas la vue des ragoûts Irlandais et des Fish and Chips... Mais le Pub Irlandais est également un lieu où l'on mange. Et je ne crois pas qu'un seul client ici ait jamais entendu parler de tofu. La cuisine Irlandaise se veut simple, conviviale et particulièrement copieuse en viande...

Gueulfor me rejoint rapidement pour m'aider à couper les légumes.

\- Et sinon ? Tes études se passent bien ?

\- On a eu des cours de culture générale spécialisée cette après midi. Je dois rendre une dissertation sur la gestion des ressources humaines et ses stratégies de communication dans deux jours.

Gueulfor se racle brusquement la gorge.

\- Ne parle jamais de ça à ton père. Il pourrait très bien te demander de rentrer dans ses affaires rien que pour profiter de tes connaissances...

\- Sois rassuré, on s'est pas adressé la parole depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital...

Je sens le regard compatissant du vieil homme dans mon dos mais je m'oblige à l'ignorer. Je déteste qu'on me prenne en pitié.

La sonnette retentit subitement. Avant d'aller accueillir ses clients, Gueulfor se tourne dans ma direction.

\- Je te laisse gérer les fourneaux ?

\- Pas de soucis, je gère. Je dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le vieil homme me gratifie d'un sourire reconnaissant avant de disparaître dans le pub.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouve assaillit entre les clients de la salle principale et les fourneaux. Il y a un match de football américain entre les Chicago Bulls et les New York Giants ce soir. J'accorde très peu d'importance à ce sport mais à force d'avoir vécu dans ce pub, j'ai fini par retenir le nom des équipes. À l'époque, mon père pensait que travailler en tant que barman forgerait mon lien avec mes origines Irlandaises. Mais comme pour une majorité de choses me concernant, il se trompait. À l'âge de onze ans, j'étais ainsi déjà convaincu d'une chose : que je ne serais jamais irlandais.

Toutefois, ce pub n'a pas que des mauvais aspects et ses clients ne se résument pas aux membres de la mafia Irlandaise.

Le Moghrá Pub est aussi un lieu de rencontre, de vie. Certes on y boit mais surtout, on y joue de la musique. Gueulfor organise souvent des sessions de musique folklorique en live le soir. C'est assez facile de se faire entraîner par la bonhomie qui émane de ces lieux, les chants de marins, les rythmes celtiques accompagnés à la harpe et au violon, tout n'y est qu'énergie.

Ah oui... À noter qu'il est possible de suivre la retransmission de matchs de rugby, de football ou de hurling certains soirs… Des soirs comme celui-ci. De vraies parties de plaisir puisque ce genre de soirées finit quasiment toutes en bagarres.

La Guinness coule à flot au point que les amis de Gueulfor se sont déjà enfilés une dizaine de pintes depuis le début de la soirée. En parlant de Guinness, il y a l'art et la manière de la servir et il faut pour cela être patient. Tout d'abord, je rempli la choppe au trois quarts puis attend le changement de couleur du marron au noir pour compléter jusqu'au bout avec la mousse qui devient alors dense et épaisse. Depuis l'âge de sept ans, je suis un parfait initié à l'art des breuvages Irlandais malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais tenu à l'alcool. J'entends encore Gueulfor me chanter que l'astuce, pour ne jamais être à court du précieux breuvage, c'est d'avoir deux pintes à la main, pour remplir l'autre quand l'une se vide. Ironique quand on a jamais pu finir la moitié d'une pinte sans avoir la nausée...

Ce que j'apprécie dans ce pub, c'est qu'il est inutile d'aller à la rencontre des clients puisqu'ils viennent eux-mêmes à nous pour passer commande. Tout se fait au bar. À peine la commande passée, ils doivent alors payer comptant. Impossible de négocier pour payer le tout plus tard : dans un Pub, on sert et on encaisse dans la minute, cela évite les problèmes…

Un homme d'un certain âge vient à ma rencontre pour passer une commande. Il est d'une taille très imposante et je devine à son accent qu'il est d'origine russe. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre au Père Noël. Habillé d'une épaisse veste noire de motard, ses bras sont recouverts de tatouages en tout genre. Sa longue barbe blanche se termine par une tresse et ses cheveux sont retenus par une queue de cheval. « Sacré personnage ! » Me dis-je. Mais je n'ai encore rien vu ! À coté de lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux gris-bruns regarde autour de lui d'un air désapprobateur. Il est étonnamment grand et aux muscles fins et secs. Il a une peau mate et ses yeux sont incroyablement verts. Un vrai métisse !

\- Une murphy's je vous prie jeune homme ! Hurle de façon joviale le Père Noël qui tente de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Très bien ! Je crie à mon tour. Est-ce que votre collègue désire prendre quelque chose ?

Le Père Noël retourne alors son attention vers l'homme métisse.

\- Tu prends quelques chose Bunny ? Crie le Père Noël à son ami.

\- Merci mon pote mais je vais passer mon tour. Répond le dénommé « Bunny » avec une moue dégoûtée.

Le vieil homme se retourne finalement vers moi, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

Je ne suis toutefois pas offensé le moins du monde par la remarque de l'homme. Après tout, moi non plus je n'aime pas la bière. Je sers ainsi l'homme à la barbe blanche qui part alors s'asseoir plus loin avec son ami.

Une jeune femme et un autre homme les rejoignent quelques instants plus tard.

Le style de la femme est étonnant. Des mèches arc-en-ciel parsèment sa chevelure, remontée en arrière par du gel et des plumes violettes. Des lunettes Steampunks noires ont élu domicile sur le haut de sa tête. Dans la même folie vestimentaire, elle porte des collants résilles et une jupe transparente noire fendue sur le côté. Pour le haut cependant, elle a endossé un simple t-shirt blanc sur lequel est écrit en paillettes roses "Le ridicule est comme la mauvaise haleine : on ne le remarque toujours que chez le voisin. " Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant un tel look ravageur. Cependant son ami à côté est pas mal dans son genre non plus. Âgé d'environ une trentaine d'années lui aussi, il est vêtu d'une veste jaune fluorescente, à chaque pas qu'il fait, ses baskets produisent de la lumière.

N'étant qu'à deux pas d'eux, j'entends clairement leur conversation :

\- Sandy ! Fée ! Enfin vous voilà ! S'écrie le Père Noël en venant serrer dans ses bras la femme.

Je me dit que c'est une blague. Ai-je vraiment le droit de croire qu'ils se donnent des surnoms tout droit sortis des fêtes purement commerciales dont est victime notre société capitaliste ?

\- Que c'est bon de vous voir ici ! Répond la femme en retournant son étreinte au vieillard.

Pendant ce temps, je remarque que le dénommé « Bunny » parle dans la langue des signes avec le petit homme. Malheureusement pour moi, mes connaissances dans cette langue s'arrêtent après les mots « bonjour » et « merci ». Je ne peux donc pas suivre leur conversation muette. Lorsque finalement l'effusion des retrouvailles a pris fin, le groupe s'installe et commence à discuter.

\- Pourquoi diable nous faire venir ici Nord ? S'énerve le lapin de pâques. On aurait pas pu se retrouver dans un endroit plus discret pour discuter ?

\- Là est toute la subtilité de la chose Bunny ! Répond Barbe blanche. On passe incognito dans ce genre d'endroit tellement il y a de l'animation ! Je crois que c'est jour de match d'ailleurs aujourd'hui... Tient, les Chicagos Bulls gagn contre les New York Giants...

\- Peu importe qui gagne le match ! S'énerve soudain la fille en face d'eux. Jack n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses protégés, les informa l'homme qui se faisait appeler Nord.

Le petit homme à la veste fluo fit quelques signes à ses amis et montra finalement son poignet.

\- A-t-il une montre ou ne serait-ce qu'un portable pour que nous puissions le joindre ? Demanda la femme soudain inquiète.

\- Si je comprends bien, grinça le trentenaire, il y a très peu de chance pour que le gamin vienne ce soir...

\- Quel pessimisme ! Railla Barbe blanche. Il faudrait sérieusement que tu croies un peu plus en lui Bunny !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je m'énerve tête de toc ! Le petit travaille deux fois plus que nous quatre réunis. Et nous, je ne sais par quel malheureux hasard, nous nous retrouvons comme de pauvres cloches au milieu d'un pub Irlandais !

Les deux hommes se levèrent subitement, les poings serrés, près pour le combat.

C'est à cet instant que je décide d'intervenir. Pas question de ramasser de pots cassés ce soir. J'ai une dissertation à terminer par Odin !

Je m'avance vers le groupe, tout sourire en faisant abstraction des mines coléreuses de mes clients.

\- Bien le bonsoir ! Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? Nous avons prévu un excellent ragoût irlandais pour le menu du jour !

L'homme trentenaire me regarde alors comme si je lui avais proposé des nouilles sautées au porridge.

\- Désolé les gars, mais je ne resterais pas un instant de plus dans ce lieu sordide qui pue le houblon et les cadavres cuits à la vapeur ! S'écrit-il en entreprenant d'enfiler son manteau.

J'ai pour habitude d'être une personne de sang froid. Cependant, il y deux chose dans la vie qui me mettent hors de moi. La première est qu'on me compare à mon père. La seconde, qu'on ose insulter ma nourriture...

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser mec, je m'exclame, ce pub est loin d'être un lieu sordide ! Et si t'as un problème avec les cadavres cuits à la vapeur, c'est pas une raison pour insulter ma cuisine ! Je peux tout à fait te préparer un plat végétarien si tu as l'estomac fragile !

Le silence de l'homme accueille mon éclat. Il a l'air totalement stupéfait par ma déclaration. Puis, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'envoie une bonne droite à la figure, un rire incontrôlable le prend. Ses amis le regardent tout comme moi, éberlués.

\- Ok ok mon pote, je te présente mes excuses, finit-il par répondre entre deux hoquets. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de bon à manger à une petite nature comme moi ?

Je réfléchis un instant en faisant la liste de ce qu'il nous reste au frigidaire. Alors, d'un sourire triomphant je lui réponds :

\- Je peux vous cuisiner une de mes spécialités ! Lasagnes oignons pommes et tofu fumé ! Un vrai régal pour les papilles !

L'homme me regarda avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien alors, je veux bien goûter ces fameuses lasagnes, bien qu'elles ne sonnent pas très irlandaises...

Zut... Je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je dis parfois... Gueulfor va me tuer s'il me voit servir un plat vegan italien au milieu de son pub.

\- Avec une bonne bière ça sera tout comme ! Je lance plus par dépit que par bravade.

\- Alors c'est vendu ! Sourit l'homme qui s'est finalement rassit à sa place.

\- Et ce sera quatre portions ! Chante le père Noël d'une humeur à nouveau gaie.

« Bravo Hiccup ! » Me dis-je en retournant la tête haute à mes fourneaux. « Gueulfor ne t'enverra qu'une quadruple correction pour cet écart à la règle du pub Irlandais. Au moins, je suis parvenu à éviter une bagarre... »

En un temps record, je coupe en petits morceaux les oignons et les pommes, le tofu fumé et les tomates.

Je m'applique à faire revenir les oignons et les pommes à l'huile d'olive sans les faire brûler. Idem pour le tofu et les tomates.

Durant ce temps, je coupe en rondelles le fromage vegusto. Je dispose une première couche d'oignons, pommes et tofu sur les lasagnes. Puis une seconde couche avec le vegusto par-dessus. Je recouvre alors la couche finale d'un peu de crème de soja et de basilic frais. Une fois le tout au four, il n'y a plus qu'à faire cuire durant 25 minutes environ. J'en profite pour servir des bières à la fée des dents, au lapin de pâques, au marchand de sable et au Père Noël.

J'ai alors l'insupportable sensation qu'une fois de plus, une force supérieure est en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Lorsque finalement, le four dégage enfin une divine odeur de basilic, je sais que le repas peut être servi. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je me retrouve soudain nez à nez avec Gueulfor.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu mijotes avec mon four depuis plus d'une demie-heure Hiccup ?

\- Des lasagnes... Je soupire en sortant le plat du four.

\- Et depuis quand...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors subitement pour laisser place à un des amis de Gueulfor.

\- Dis donc vieux frère ! Ça sent rudement bon dans ta cuisine ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

Bien que mon père d'adoption me regarde sévèrement, il attend très clairement que je réponde à l'homme.

\- Des lasagnes ! Je m'écrie avec un sourire faussement enthousiaste sur les lèvres. J'ai lu dans un magazine de sport que c'est ce que tous les joueurs de Chicago mangeaient avant un match !

\- Qu'elle bonne idée, chantonne le client, mes compères et moi serions ravis d'y goûter !

Il est 22 heures quand j'ai fini de servir tout les clients du pub. J'ai une petite larme à l'œil en regardant les amis de Gueulfor se repaissant d'un plat sans aucun aliment d'origine animale. C'est trop beau pour être vrai...

\- Un vrai régal ! S'exclame l'homme trentenaire en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé d'aussi bonnes lasagnes !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

\- Merci, je tiens la recette de ma mère.

Son livre de cuisine, c'est le seul bien qu'il me reste d'elle... je suis toujours heureux de pouvoir m'en vanter.

Gueulfor se dresse soudain devant l'assemblée pour annoncer une nouvelle. Je remarque que le pub est bondé. Il y a énormément de jeunes de mon âge ce soir, ce qui est étonnant pour un lundi. Il va sûrement faire un de ses coups de pub avec un des musiciens du moment.

\- Merci d'être si nombreux au Moghrá Pub ce soir ! Chantonne le maître des lieux. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ! À présent que le match est fini, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter une chanteuse venue tout droit d'Irlande ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Tianna Thooth, aussi appelée la fée des dents par ses fans !

La jeune fille aux cheveux arc-en-ciel se lève soudain et prend un violon caché sous sa chaise. **(2)**

Lorsqu'elle commence à jouer, plus personne n'ose respirer. Pas parce qu'elle joue de façon émouvante. Non. Cette femme est une véritable folle à lier ! J'ignorais jusqu'à ce jour qu'on pouvait danser si bien tout en jouant d'un instrument. Ses gestes sont violents. Ses accords sont forts. Je comprends qu'elle veut illustrer le monde dans lequel nous vivons. C'est épatant. Épatant jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à chanter. Un homme d'une taille très imposante et que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué se met à jouer de la cornemuse.

-Vas y Phil ! Hurle le Père Noël. Envoie-nous du son ! **(3)**

Le public est devenu dingue autour de moi. Je pense sérieusement que Gueulofor a réussi son coup de pub pour une fois. La chanteuse parle de meurtre dans sa chanson, de la cruauté tout autour de nous. Je suis surpris que les amis de Gueulfor ne lui aient pas encore fermé son clapet. Mais non, il y a trop de monde pour qu'ils aient leur mot à dire. D'ici demain, je vois déjà toute la jeunesse de Chicago venir boire à verre au pub. Gueulfor va être ravi...

\- Je m'appelle Aster, se présente finalement l'homme trentenaire à côté de moi.

\- Hiccup, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour être chef cuistot, remarque Aster.

\- C'est une affaire familiale. Je cuisine ici depuis que je suis enfant.

\- Un chef cuisinier dans l'âme donc ? Commente Aster en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Tu n'a jamais pensé à te lancer dans la grande gastronomie ? Je pourrais te conseiller à plusieurs grands restaurants de la région si tu le désires. Avec un don pareil, ce serait dommage de ne pas te donner une chance.

\- Merci, dis-je en recommençant à rougir furieusement. Mais je suis en école de droit. Je voudrais devenir avocat.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclame Aster, toi t'es un gars qui en veut !

Je ne suis pas habitué à autant de compliments en une soirée et je commence à craindre que mon teint cramoisi se confonde avec la couleur de mes cheveux. Je me contente de lui sourire bêtement.

\- Hiccup... Souffle le père Noël. Voilà un nom très original !

\- Ça vient d'une croyance Irlandaise, je l'informe. Dans les temps anciens, les vikings donnaient à leurs enfants des noms effrayants dans l'espoir de faire fuir les mauvais esprits.

\- Je ne trouve pas qu'Hiccup soit un nom très effrayant... Note Aster.

\- C'est parce que... Je commence.

\- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ! S'écrie brutalement Gueulfor au fond de la salle. Les verres des clients ne vont pas se remplirent tout seul !

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais je dois retourner à mon poste...

\- Bon courage mon pote ! M'encourage Aster en levant les pouces.

\- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. Je réponds en rebroussant chemin vers le bar.

Tout en remplissant de nouvelles chopes, je les écoute parler de moi au loin.

\- C'est de l'esclavage ! S'insurge Aster. Travailler dans un endroit pareil depuis qu'il est môme ? Il devrait y avoir des protections de l'enfance contre ça !

\- Horrendous Haddock III... Articule le Père Noel, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part... Puis il se redresse soudain de son siège. Le doigt levé en l'air. Mais oui ! Ça y est j'y suis ! Stoick Horrendous Haddock ! Le patron de la pègre Irlandaise de cette ville ! Mon dieu ! Tu penses que ce garçon est son fils ?

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il désire devenir avocat ! Lance Aster en manchonnant ses lasagnes. Ça ne pourrait être que bon pour les affaires ! Moi qui me demandais comment un tel homme pouvait encore courir les rues en toute liberté, je crois que le mystère est résolu !

Je suis instantanément pris d'un vertige. Comme je l'ai déjà précisé, il y a deux choses qui sont capables de me faire péter les plombs. La moins grave est qu'on critique ma cuisine. Mais pour ce qui est de m'associer, de n'importe quelle façon possible, à mon père...

Dans les secondes qui suivent la remarque, j'ai jeté mon tablier au sol, bousculé la foule et foncé vers la sortie. J'entends la voix de Gueulfor qui résonne au loin mais impossible de m'arrêter. Je cours, loin de cette vérité. Oui, je suis le fils de mon père. Mais par Odin, ne se passera-t-il jamais un jour sans qu'on me le fasse remarquer ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai couru jusqu'à la North State Street. Une grande cathédrale se dresse à présent devant moi.

Sans réellement réfléchir à mes actions, je rentre dans le lieu Saint. La porte est curieusement encore ouverte à cette heure de la nuit.

Je comprends que c'est parce que aujourd'hui, nous sommes jour de la Sainte-chimère. Plus personne ne vient réellement honorer cette fête en ce 24 octobre 2318. Cependant les prêtres semblent avoir jugé bon de laisser aux pèlerins le loisir de rentrer dans la chapelle. Le lieu est sombre, éclairé à la faible lueurs des chandelles. Je ne pensais pas que les catholiques fêtaient encore ce fameux jour où l'Église est parvenue à interdire les manipulations génétiques. Au nom du respect des créations de Dieu, si je me souviens bien de mes cours d'histoire.

Alors que je me croyais seul, j'entends soudain l'orgue jouant un air triste. J'oublie un instant mon propre chagrin pour me diriger discrètement vers le mystérieux joueur. Là, au milieu des arabesques de l'architecture néo-gothique, un garçon joue d'un air las. Je n'ose pas m'approcher. L'individu paraît trop étrange dans ce décor d'obscurité et de flammes. Il ressemble à un spectre. Ses vêtements sont en loques et ses pieds nus. « Un sans abris ? » Je me demande. Puis sa voix vient résonner entre les murs de la cathédrale. Je crois rêver... **(4)**.

Ce n'est pas un humain qui chante... Trop de variations de voix, trop d'accords étranges, trop de sentiments mêlés. Je me recule, le visage humide de larmes. Mon pied percute alors une caisse à aumône. La musique s'arrête subitement et lorsque le visage du garçon se tourne, un œil blanc laiteux me regarde avec surprise. Je m'enfuis. J'ai la vague impression que je ne sais faire que ça en ce moment... C'est comme si un ange m'avait lancé une malédiction. Je fuis, toujours plus loin. Loin des essences parfumées, loin de cette musique surnaturelle. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, retourner voler dans mon ciel d'azur. Le monde des hommes n'est pas fait pour moi. Puis ma prothèse se déboîte brutalement et je tombe dans la poussière.

\- Alors Haddock ? Retentit derrière moi une voix que je connais bien. On vient rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ses anciens camarades ?

* * *

Rùn / Jack

Chicago.

En plein après-midi, la North State Street grouillait de monde.

La station de métro déversait ses flots d'usagers au pied de l'un des bâtiments emblématiques de la ville, le siège international.

Dans le tumulte, Rùn observait son futur terrain de jeu. Le jeune homme exultait. Patiemment, il attendait son heure. À l'ombre des ruelles, il avançait à pattes de velours. Tel un jeune matou désirant découvrir le monde, ses pieds le menèrent plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Accélérant la marche, une gigantesque cathédrale s'éleva devant lui. Le garçon fut pris d'une vertige de plaisir.

Il avait vécu 3 ans à New York. C'est dans cette ville qu'était née son obsession pour les hauteurs. Après avoir été enfermé si longtemps dans un sous-sol, il considérait cette pratique comme une revanche à la vie de rat qu'il avait eu.

Pour atteindre son but : les échafaudages. Quand la plupart des gens les réduisaient à la conséquence plutôt laide d'un chantier de construction, Rùn les voyait comme un moyen pratique pour prendre de la hauteur, comme un portail vers une autre dimension. Il apercevait ces fines armatures adossées aux immeubles et une question venait s'imprimer dans son esprit :

« Quelle vue a-t-on de là-haut ? »

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en découvrant une façade sur le point d'être rénovée à l'aile ouest du lieu culte. Un pan de mur en vieilles briques était recouvert d'entrelacs métalliques. Comment résister à une telle invitation ? Ce monument, c'était presque le Graal. Certes, le must de la renaissance aurait été le Parlement de Bretagne, mais Rùn ne boudait pas son bonheur.

Le jour laissa enfin place à la nuit tant espérée.

Rùn commença l'ascension avec une seule idée en tête : atteindre la zone d'ombre au-delà du halo des lampadaires. Grimper la petite échelle. Pousser la trappe du niveau supérieur. La retenir pour qu'elle ne retombe pas en claquant... Malgré ses efforts, la structure métallique chanta sous ses pieds. Une vraie fanfare. Chaque pas résonnait dans l'armature.

Normalement, le bourdonnement de la ville absorbait le moindre de ces tintements. Cependant, dans ce lieu de culte destiné à la prière, seul le chant des oiseaux venait égailler l'atmosphère. Mais là encore, à une heure si avancée de la nuit, seules quelques chouettes se permettaient de hululer à la pleine lune. Rùn devait se montrer prudent. Rééquilibrant ses points d'appuis, le jeune homme se glissa le long des passerelles avec agilité. Être petit était un avantage qu'il avait toujours su mettre à profit...

Puis, l'exaltation vint.

Pour Rùn, voir la ville depuis ses hauteurs, c'était ressentir un plaisir de vivre que personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Après une montée difficile, cette exaltation pouvait durer deux à trois jours et à ce moment-là, le jeune homme se sentait comme un esprit libre. La nuit était belle. L'air doux. Il profita quelques instants du calme sacré du lieu.

Une vision de flammes lui revint alors en mémoire. Distraitement, le garçon caressa la paupière de son œil gauche. Au loin, il pouvait encore apercevoir le cimetière de la ville. À son grand désespoir, la journée avait été chaude. On pouvait ainsi distinguer un léger brouillard parcourant les tombes et s'élevant au-dessus de la terre humide. Malgré les fleurs, des exhalaisons putrides montaient jusqu'aux narines de Rùn. C'était trop pour le jeune homme, il dégringola du bâtiment plus vite qu'il ne l'avait grimpé. Un seul mot régissait à présent ses muscles : fuir. Au milieu de sa descente, il tomba soudainement sur une trappe ouverte. La curiosité du jeune homme fut plus forte que lui. Il s'engouffra dans la pénombre, ignorant la peur de l'obscurité.

Parfois, il faut savoir fermer les yeux un instant pour que la lumière du monde vous éblouisse à nouveau.

Rùn se retrouva entouré d'une centaine de bougies aux senteurs d'Arménie. Sur l'hôtel, on avait inscrit en latin « Quod Humanum Domini non sint", littéralement, "Parce que l'Humain n'est qu'être". Rùn se rapella qu'aujourd'hui, on fêtait la Sainte-Chimère. Une larme lui glissa sur la joue. Le garçon posa sa main sur l'inscription et murmura un "merci " avant de se retourner pour observer l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Non loin de là, un petit orgue poussiéreux l'attira irrésistiblement. Bien que l'instrument était quelque peu désaccordé, il se permit de jouer quelques notes qui se muèrent vite en musique. Malgré lui, il se remémora ce qu'avait une jour été sa maison. Parfois, même s'il savait que c'était mal de le désirer, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'Emma l'attendait encore ? **(4)**

Un objet chuta non loin de lui. Se retournant précipitamment, Rùn tomba nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux de feu. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le garçon avait fuit. Il décida d'en faire autant, n'abandonnant son moment de recueillement qu'au prix d'un lourd effort. Les appartements du quartier résidentiel accueillirent sa désertion.

Rùn déjoua sans problème la vigilance des gardiens et de leurs cabots. Les toitures ardoisées des bâtiments lui offraient d'excellents points d'appuis. Les rayons blanchâtres de la Lune éclairaient son chemin. À la lisière d'un appartement, il fit une pause pour observer les étoiles.

Il en profita pour épousseter les salissures sur ses vêtements. Et puis, mains dans les poches, il ferma les yeux pour écouter la ville. On entendait des enfants pleurer, des couples se menacer, des chiens aboyer... Qu'importe la ville où on se trouvait, c'était toujours la même mélodie. La nuit avait ses démons que même les gens fortunés devaient affronter... Aster le lui répété sans cesse. Rùn se redressa soudain, le cœur bondissant.

\- Merde, chuchota-t-il... Aster ! La réunion !

Reprenant précipitamment sa route en direction du quartier Irlandais, il vit la qualité des immeubles se dégrader peu à peu pendant sa progression. Rùn perçu soudain un bruit familier. Au loin, il vit un homme crier dans une ruelle. Ce dernier venait de chuter et n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à se relever. Il avait dû se déchirer les ligaments de la cheville à en juger par la grimace de douleur imprimée sur son visage. Rùn reconnu alors le garçon aux cheveux de feu qu'il avait croisé dans la cathédrale.

\- Où crois-tu courir comme ça Haddock ? Je crois qu'on a quelques comptes à régler, toi et moi, si je ne me trompe... Lança un homme de stature imposante. Il se dirigeait vers le garçon au sol avec l'assurance d'un conquérant, accompagné de deux autres hommes habillés en noir.

\- Fous-moi la paix Rustick ! S'écria le dénommé Haddock. Je n'ai plus aucune dette envers toi ! Tu ne connais pas la dernière ? Mon père m'a déshérité. Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec la Irish Mob alors lâche-moi les basques !

\- Bien évidement que je sais que ton père t'as foutu à la rue ! Rigola son interlocuteur. Il a enfin pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser un petit bâtard tel que toi à la tête de son empire !

Les hommes de mains de l'agresseur rigolèrent à cette dernière remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ? S'énerva le garçon en essayant une fois de plus de se redresser.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Moi qui te pensais intelligent... Répondit le chef de gang d'un sourire cruel. Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je vais t'en poser une autre... Lorsque tu as délivré les membres de la Irish Mob du Camp Douglas, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir laissé croupir deux ou trois personnes de qualité entre les murs de cette fichue prison ?

Les yeux de l'homme à terre s'éclairèrent soudain de compréhension.

\- Ton père est encore enfermé... Souffla-t-il.

\- Ooh... C'est qu'il comprend vite l'avorton ! Eh bien je suppose que ce n'est plus la peine que je me fatigue à t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi.

\- C'est impossible Rustick ! Le Camp Douglas à augmenté ses effectifs de surveillance depuis que j'ai fait exploser l'un de ses murs. Ce serait du suicide de retenter une évasion. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, j'y ai laissé une jambe la dernière fois que j'ai tenté l'aventure ! Termina-t-il en montrant un bout de sa prothèse à la jambe.

« Ce n'est donc pas la cheville qu'il s'est tordu. » Nota Rùn, toujours spectateur de l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas que t'ai vraiment saisi Haddock ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le choix ? Rugit l'homme en dégainant une arme de sa poche.

Les deux hommes de main vinrent alors saisir le garçon au sol pour le maîtriser. D'un coup de pied bien placé, Rustick éclata la tête de sa proie sur le parterre goudronné.

Rùn choisit ce moment-là pour intervenir. Il surgit des ombres, tel un spectre.

\- C'est pas très réglo d'attaquer à trois un mec à terre, susurra Rùn en provoquant un tressaillement du côté des agresseurs qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

\- T'es qui toi ? Cracha le chef de bande.

\- Rien qu'un pauvre passant ayant du mal à rester inactif devant l'agression évidente d'un homme. Répondit calmement l'intéressé.

\- Barre-toi ! C'est pas tes oignons ! Je te préviens mon gars, si t'as pas disparu dans la seconde qui suit, je vais tapisser la rue avec des morceaux de ta cervelle !

Rùn regarda alors l'état du garçon couché au sol, toujours retenu pas les deux malabars. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il constata que l' homme lui faisait signe de fuir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rùn pour se décider à attaquer.

Il tira de sa poche un grand couteau et prit son élan tel un aigle. Le chef de gang bondit aussi, saisi d'une fureur sauvage. Comme l'étoile du soir, la pique aiguisée de Rùn, brandie dans sa main droite, brillait de tous ses feux. Le jeune homme réfléchit à la manière d'assommer son ennemi, cherchant des yeux le meilleur endroit où l'atteindre. De beaux vêtements de cuir protégeait tout le corps de l'homme. Un seul endroit restait à nu, là où la clavicule séparait l'épaule de la gorge. C'est là qu'aurait choisi un tueur pour enfoncer sa javeline. Mais par chance pour Rustick, Rùn Blodwyn n'était pas un meurtrier. La lame n'était là que pour distraire son adversaire, et dans ce cas présent, pour l'éblouir. À peine Rustick cligna-t-il des yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat que Rùn l'avait déjà assommé d'un coup de genou sec à la mâchoire. Et tandis que son ennemi s'écroulait dans la poussière, les deux hommes de main se virent à leur tour maîtrisés sans difficulté pas deux coups experts à l'arrière de la nuque. Le combat était terminé.

Rùn se retourna vers le garçon toujours au sol. Ce dernier pressait sa main sur sa joue. Peut-être que le coup de pied de son assaillant avait cassé quelques-unes de ses dents...

\- Est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda le maître Ku en s'accroupissant vers le blessé.

Des yeux verts intenses le fusillèrent.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Cracha finalement le garçon, sur la défensive.

\- Tu as raison, avoua Rùn. J'aurais très bien pu observer la scène depuis une ruelle sombre. Mince alors... Quel beau spectacle je viens de manquer ! Trois brutes sans cervelle contre un unijambiste ! Je me demande qui aurait gagné..

\- Je suis pas un unijambiste !

\- Bien sûr, et moi je ne suis pas un cyclope ! Rigola Rùn en soulevant sa frange pour découvrir son œil blanc.

Le garçon recula à la vue. Il était habillé d'un costume froissé et déchiré de toutes parts.

\- Je vais donc te reposer la question : Es-tu blessé ? Tu veux que j'appelle les secours ? Demanda le Maître Ku d'une voix neutre.

\- Non ! Répondit le garçon soudain affolé. Enfin je veux dire... Je vais bien. Ma prothèse s'est juste tordue quand j'ai couru tout à l'heure...

\- Tu habites près d'ici ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux.

\- J'habite à une heure de Chicago, mais le RER peut m'y conduire sans problème.

Rùn fit une moue sceptique.

\- Je me vois mal te laisser monter dans un RER dans cet état en plein milieu de la nuit. Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi pour la soirée. On verra au petit matin comment régler ton problème de prothèse.

Ce fut au tour du garçon de faire la grimace.

\- Désolé mais j'ai un chat qui m'attend à la maison... Tenta-il sur un ton désespéré.

Mais Rùn balaya son excuse de la main.

\- C'est ça ou j'appelle les secours. Dit-il sur un ton ferme.

Le garçon eu l'air d'hésiter un moment, puis finalement, poussa un profond soupir et croisa le regard de Rùn.

\- Alors j'accepte ton invitation. Mais dès l'aube, je rentre chez moi.

\- Je m'appelle Rùn, s'introduisit le maître Ku.

\- Hiccup, murmura le garçon.

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire d'aider Hiccup à rejoindre son appartement. Rùn se rendit très vite compte que le garçon faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui et même s'il n'était pas gros, il pesait son poids en muscles. Rùn avait l'air d'être une brindille en comparaison. Toutefois, sans se plaindre, il aida l'homme à prendre appui sur son épaule. La traversée de la ville fut assez longue et laborieuse mais au bout du compte, ils arrivèrent à destination vers une heure du matin. L'appartement de Rùn était simple et plutôt mal éclairé. Manny avait insisté pour qu'il ait un lieu où se reposer avant de mettre en place leur projet. Cependant, depuis une semaine qu'il était là, c'était seulement la seconde fois que le maître Ku rentrait dans sa nouvelle demeure. Hiccup eu l'air surpris par la pièce très peu personnelle dans laquelle il venait de rentrer.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais un SDF ? Demanda Rùn en jetant un coup d'œil à son invité surprise. Je viens d'emménager en fait... Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel...

\- C'est très bien, le rassura Hiccup, je vis en cité universitaire. Cet appartement est un palace en comparaison.

\- La douche est au fond du couloir. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Le ventre de son invité répondit à sa place et Rùn souri.

\- Je crois avoir quelque pâtes dans un placard, est-ce que te va ?

\- S'il n'y a pas de beurre dedans, alors oui, ce sera parfait.

\- Très bien. Tu trouveras des antiseptiques près du lavabo de la salle de bains.

\- Merci... Fini par répondre le garçon en baissant la tête, l'air gêné. Puis il se tourna vers le couloir indiqué en boitant.

Rùn en profita pour faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. Il attendit que l'eau boue puis ajouta les coquillettes. Il n'était pas très à l'aide avec les plats cuisinés. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de fruits et de légumes simples, à la grande consternation de As. Un bruit sourd le sortit soudain de sa rêverie. Il provenait de la salle de bains et Rùn eu soudain peur que son invité soit tombé dans les pommes. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put à la porte.

\- Hiccup ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Entendit-il à travers la porte. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre...

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explications pour que Rùn se permette d'entrer. Hiccup tentait de se redresser tant bien que mal. Il avait enlevé son jean et était à présent en caleçon. Le maître Ku, n'ayant pas vraiment les même notions que le commun des mortels en terme de pudeur, parut nullement gêné par la situation. Il aida ainsi l'homme à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de la baignoire. Il sentait le regard de Hiccup l'observer attentivement mais il se concentra sur la prothèse. Nord, le Maître Hi, avait pris le temps de lui montrer toute ses inventions pour les enfants malades. Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de construire une nouvelle prothèse spécialement pour Hiccup...

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à la retirer, l'informa ce dernier. Le système de vis s'est bloqué quand je suis tombé dans la rue.

Rùn redirigea son attention vers les yeux verts d'Hiccup. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal à en juger par les rides de douleur sur son front.

\- Je crois que j'ai de l'huile d'olive dans la cuisine. Annonça Rùn. Tu penses que ça aidera à décoincer le système ?

Hiccup le regarda comme s'il lui avait proposé d'enduire sa jambe de Nutela-ketchup. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il le gratifia enfin d'un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, rit-il, on ne perdra rien à essayer !

Rùn lui rendit son sourire et le quitta un instant pour partir à la chasse à l'huile d'olive. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la prothèse de Hiccup trônait majestueusement au milieu de la salle de bains.

\- Génial ! C'est déjà ça en moins, plaisanta Hiccup. Ce morceau de ferraille commençait sérieusement à me brûler la peau !

\- Brûler... Murmura Rùn. LES PAAATES ! S'écria-t-il alors en courant vers la cuisine.

On ne peut pas dire que le repas fut fameux. Les pâtes étaient, incroyable mais vrai, légèrement trop cuites. Les deux garçon avaient cependant si faim que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de remarque.

Une fois que Hiccup eut finit son assiette, il regarda son bienfaiteur avec une certaine culpabilité.

\- Désolé, j'ai agit comme un abruti tout à l'heure... Tu es venu à mon secours et plutôt que te remercier, je t'ai envoyé au diable...

\- Je comprends, concéda Rùn, tu étais encore sur la défensive.

\- Merci, sourit Hiccup en lui tendant la main. Vraiment. Je serais probablement au fond du Michigan à cette heure si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

L'invité avait les cheveux trempés et emmêlés dans une serviette de bain. Des milliers de tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage et lorsqu'il sourit à Rùn, laissant entrevoir des dents de travers, un petit frisson passa le long de la colonne vertébrale du Maître Ku. Une douce sensation s'épanouit lentement dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui se demanda un instant ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Pas de souci... Répondit Rùn en saisissant la main que Hiccup lui tendait.

* * *

As

Rùn me faisait souvent penser à un de ces personnages de roman se trouvant toujours au bon endroit et au bon moment lorsque vous aviez une tuile. Ma langue avait tendance à tourner plus vite que mon cerveau et quand je vis le gamin sortir en trombe du pub, je compris que j'avais touché un point sensible. Ce petit avait l'air tout à fait honorable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu jouer l'indiscret ? Vers à peu près 8 heures du matin, mon portable commença à vibrer dans ma poche. Bien que que le numéro s'affichait inconnu, un pressentiment me dit que c'était Rùn.

\- Allô ? Demandais-je.

\- Allô As ? Répondit la voix du Maître Ku.

\- Rùn c'est toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas venu hier soir à la réunion !

\- Merde la réunion ! S'écria le garçon en me défonçant l'ouïe. Désolé As, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit imprévu...

\- T'en fais pas gamin, Tianna a sauvé la soirée par une performance haute en émotions ! Tu dois être par contre bien embêté pour m'appeler de si bonne heure !

\- Oui en effet, rit le garçon un peu gêné par ma remarque. C'est parce que je suis venu en aide à un garçon hier soir. Il est sérieusement amoché. Et puisqu'il ne veut pas entendre parler d'hôpital je me disais...

\- Pas de souci Rùn, tu peux compter sur nous. Tu es à ton appartement ?

\- Oui, je l'ai invité pour la nuit. Il dort encore.

\- Très bien je préviens les autres et on arrive, comment s'appelle ton ami ?

\- Hiccup...

Je m'étrangle.

\- Il... il va bien ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

\- Eh bien, il se pourrait que nous l'ayons rencontré par hasard hier soir...

\- Il s'est fait attaquer par un gang. Ils étaient trois et j'ai dû intervenir avant que ça tourne au vinaigre...

\- Merde... Écoute on te rejoint tout de suite, ok ?

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure As. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi mon pote.

Sérieusement... Quand je dit que Rùn apparaît toujours lorsque la situation semble désespérée, je pèse mes mots...

Ça fait à peine six mois que j'ai fais la rencontre de ce garçon. Manny a tout organisé au sein du Musaishi pour remettre à flots le navire. Notre organisation a déménagé vers les Amériques pour une durée indéterminée. Tout s'est déroulé comme à notre habitude, c'est-à-dire dans le plus grand secret. J'ai été assez long à me faire à l'idée que notre société allait se reconvertir en agence de musique... Mais pourquoi pas... Rùn a accepté le projet avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il a même insisté pour que nous trouvions des noms de scène. Après un débat très explosif, nous avons fini par nous mettre d'accord. Notre but étant de satisfaire les besoins des enfants partout dans le monde, nous nous sommes donnés les noms de légendes et de mythes. Tandis que Nord, alias le Père Noël, jouera à la batterie, Tianna, ou la fée des dents, s'occupera du violon. San, le marchand de sable, sera bassiste et moi, le lapin de pâques, guitariste. Quant à Rùn, sa voix le dispose à devenir le chanteur officiel du groupe. Même quelques disciples de Tianna et de Nord ont été appelés pour jouer sur scène. J'ai d'abord cru à une blague, je dois l'avouer... Il a fallu un bout de temps pour nous mettre à « la page » comme disent les contemporains de cette époque. J'ai eu du mal à me faire aux jeans... Quant à Rùn, impossible, malgré nos efforts, de lui faire enfiler des chaussures ou des caleçons...

« On devra faire avec ...» avait soupiré Manny.

« Ou plutôt sans » exultait Nord de son rire à faire trembler la Terre.

Même si l'ambiance était plutôt tournée aux réjouissances, nous n'en perdions pas moins notre sérieux sur la visée de cette aventure.

Rùn, alias Jack Frost, chanterait des chansons engagées. L'écologie, l'humanitaire et l'espoir deviendraient nos thèmes clés et nous avions travaillé pendant plus d'une centaine d'heures pour écrire les paroles de nos chansons.

Manny quant à lui faisait des pieds et des mains pour nous construire une bonne communication avec le reste des fonds de l'organisation. Nous devions nous retrouver une dernière fois à ce pub irlandais avant de mettre en pratique le plan. Bien entendu, rien ne se passa comme prévu...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis contente d'avoir enfin terminé l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Partagez vos impressions dans les commentaires. Comme j'invente l'histoire au fur et à mesure, je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions !

Enfin Hiccup est sous les feux des projecteurs ! Pour tout vous avouer, la façon dont je l'ai introduit est très proche de mon quotidien. Pour l'histoire des mandarines par exemple : fait véridique. Les dieux se foutent constamment de ma gueule XD.

Par ailleurs, sachez que le Mehve est une machine qui existe vraiment. C'est une invention d'un fan de Miyazaki : Kazuhiko Hachiya. Il s'est largement inspiré de la machine volante de Nausicaa à la valée de vent ^^.  
Toute les informations géographiques et des gangs de Chicago sont véridiques même si l'histoire se passe dans le future.

Vous l'aviez peut-être remarquer, les passages d'Hiccup et de Aster sont écrit à la première personne du singulier tandis que ceux de Jack sont à la troisième. C'est fait exprès. Je veux que Jack reste un personnage mystérieux et que vous vous identifiez plus à Hiccup pour le moment.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ma correctrice Yukomin, auteur de fanfictions sur les 5 légendes que vous pouvez retrouver sur archive of our own et sur ce site ! Mes fanfictions ressembleraient à des torchons plein de fautes d'orthographe sans elle !

A très vite pour un troisième chapitre !

TerraNée


	3. Chapitre III

 

 

**Bonus pour une lecture plus vivante :**

Pour apprécier au mieux la lecture de ce chapitre , je te conseille, à toi lecteur, d'écouter les musiques référencées à certains passages de cette histoire.

Le principe est simple :

Prépare plusieurs pages de vidéo youtube sur ton ordinateur et suis la numérotation des musiques lorsqu'un chiffre entre parenthèses apparaît durant le récit.

Aujourd'hui, il te faudra préparer 3 pages (N'écoute pas les chansons avant de lire sinon je t'envoie une beuglante!) :

( **1)** **Susumu Hirasawa - Parade**

**(2)** **Lior Shoov@Tarrega 11/9/2010**

**(3)** **Lior Shoov Caress my skin**

  
  


**Éveille-toi, éveille-toi**  
**je veux être ton ami**  
**petit papillon endormi**

Aster

Nous sommes arrivés vers huit heures devant la porte de l'appartement de Rùn. J’avais personnellement insisté pour que le garçon ait un logement décent pour toute la durée de notre mission. Le maître Kû eut beau me répéter qu'il préférait dormir à la belle étoile, j'avais insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Nous ne savions pas précisément combien de temps nous allions rester à Chicago et Rùn se devait de rester en forme et en sécurité pour quelques mois. Seul Nord m'avait accompagné pour venir en aide à Hiccup. Les autres membres du Musaishi avaient d'autres préoccupations. La performance de Tianna au Moghrá Pub n'avait été qu'une mise en bouche hasardeuse. Toutefois, j'avais été fier de voir le public hypnotisé par le spectacle. Dans ce lieu malfamé, les hommes et femmes présents avaient tous baissé leurs défenses pour se laisser aller au rythme de la musique. Des jeunes gens étaient même venus se joindre aux réjouissances . Tout aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas tout gâché.

Nord appuya comme un gros bourrin sur la sonnette. Je lui frappa sans ménagement l'épaule.

 

\- Enfin Nord ! Le réprimandais-je . Ils sont peut-être en train de dormir !

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, rigola Nord. Les clochettes c'est fait pour sonner, pas pour dormir !

Je suis sur le point de le frapper une seconde fois quand j’entends des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, j’aperçois la petite frimousse de Rùn dans l'embrasure.

 

\- Salut ! Nous accueille -t-il d'un ton posé. Vous arrivez pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner !

\- Qui est-ce, Rùn ? J’entends demander derrière lui.

Hiccup est assis à califourchon sur un coussin. À coté de lui, sur une table basse, je peux voir quelques articles que j'ai acheté à Rùn il y a quelques jours dont du lait de soja et des corn-flakes. Hiccup me regarde d'abord avec surprise puis avec crainte. Il tente subitement de se relever mais retombe sans grâce sur ses fesses dans un grand fracas.

 

\- Du calme Hiccup, ce sont mes amis ! S'exclame Rùn d'un ton rassurant.

\- Tes amis ? S’écrie Hiccup de plus en plus affolé. Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un coup monté !

 

Il tourne alors un regard empli de reproches vers Nord et moi .

 

\- C'est mon père qui vous envoie c'est ça ? Vous voulez terminer le sale boulot que Rustick a commencé ?

\- Ton père ? Demande Rùn l'air complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi ton père enverrait mes amis t’attaquer lâchement comme ce chien de Rustick ? Bon sang les gars ! Que lui avez-vous fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j’entends Rùn hausser le ton. Sa voix glaciale me tétanise. Nord est obligé de répondre à ma place.

 

\- Aster a juste encore oublié de tourner sa langue 10 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler... Soupire simplement le vieil homme.

 

Je lui envoie un regard meurtrier.

 

\- Si vous n'avez rien à voir avec mon père, puis-je savoir savoir par quel malheureux hasard nos chemins se recroisent-ils ? Demande Hiccup avec ironie.

\- Comme Rùn vient de le dire, nous sommes ses amis. L'informe Nord d'un air détaché. Le hasard a voulu qu'il nous appelle, moi en particulier, pour résoudre ton problème de prothèse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que je conçois et réalise des appareillages de compensation ou de remplacement de parties déficientes du corps. Je suis médecin, vois-tu ? Continue Nord avec une voix de plus en plus amicale. Et quand Rùn a constaté les dommages de ta prothèse, il a jugé bon de faire appel à moi pour te venir en aide !

\- C'est... C'est gentil à vous mais dans tout les cas, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer ce genre de soins. De plus, cela fait plus d'un an que je conçois les appareillages de mon corps sans aucune aide médicale.

 

Les yeux de Nord s'écarquillent soudain d'admiration.

 

\- Sérieusement ? Tu sais déjà à ton âge fabriquer des prothèses ? C'est incroyable ! D'abord tu fermes le caquet de Bunny avec tes dons de cuisinier, puis tu m'en bouches un coin en m'informant que tu es inventeur à tes heures perdues ? Mais nous avons un prodige parmi nous ma parole ! Puis-je jeter un coup d’œil à ton attirail, mon garçon ?

 

Je vois dans les yeux de Hiccup qu'il hésite. Puis il finit par se détendre et hoche la tête, l'air soudain las.

Tandis que Nord s'assoit près de Hiccup pour regarder sa prothèse, Rùn m'invite à faire de même et me sert un lait de soja chaud. Tous deux écoutons avec attention la conversation de nos compagnons.

 

\- Mmm... Murmure Nord distraitement. Bon choix de matériaux. Bonne bio-compatibilité... Le nickel-titane est bien toléré par l'organisme humain. Sa résistance à la corrosion et ses propriétés mécaniques le rendent très pratique. Son implantation dans un tissu vivant peut toutefois comporter des risques et je peux voir que ta chair a été atrocement endommagée à son contact...

\- Ma jambe ressemblait déjà à ça quand Gueulfor me l'a transplanté. L'informe Hiccup.

\- Geulfor ? Demande Nord.

\- Le patron du Moghrá Pub . C'est lui qui m'a appris la cuisine et la mécanique...

\- Un ancien membre de la IrishMob, je suppose ? Dis-je sans parvenir à cacher mon dégoût.

Mais avant que Hiccup ne croise mon regard, quelqu'un a plongé mon visage dans mon bol de lait. Pris de panique, je me redresse et crachote. Alerte, je cherche du regard qui a bien pu m'attaquer de la sorte. Mes yeux rencontrent alors le visage de Rùn en colère. Je me tétanise à nouveau. Oups... Ma langue a encore déraillé...

 

\- Excuse le Hiccup... Dit calmement Rùn. Aster est un peu... Impulsif. La plupart du temps, c'est pratique de savoir à quoi il pense, mais des fois, ça peut vexer...

 

Je fais une moue indignée. Jamais on a osé me traiter de la sorte ! Je suis un Maître Godai par la Sainte Carotte !

\- Espèce de gelure ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je m'écrie.

 

Mais Rùn se contente de me tirer puérilement la langue avant de se retourner d'un air fier vers Hiccup. Ce dernier est mi-amusé, mi-troublé. Qui ne le serait pas en nous voyant nous disputer comme des gosses...

 

\- Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, Gueulfor est mon parrain. Nous informe finalement Hiccup. Il est aussi la seule famille qu'il me reste alors je vous prierais de garder vos remarques pour vous, Aster. Bien sûr cet homme est loin d’être un Saint. C'est toutefois l'homme qui m'a élevé et appris tout ce que je sais. Je ne serais pas la moitié de moi même sans lui. Je lui dois tout.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire au sujet de ta famille Hiccup. Dis-je avec sincérité. J'ai tendance à oublier que nous ne sommes pas nos parents. Nous faisons nos propres choix et vivons nos propres expériences. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir résumé à un simple nom de famille...

J'ose finalement un regard vers lui et à mon grand soulagement, il me sourit.

\- Je te pardonne. Répond-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit mon garçon, s'écrie Nord, je peux t'aider à effectuer quelques améliorations sur ta jambe ! Je dois avoir dans mon atelier quelques pièces qui t’empêcheront de boiter à l'avenir. Il faut rééquilibrer le plus tôt possible la structure de ta prothèse ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir définitivement terminé ta croissance et il serait dommage que tu ressembles à Quasimodo dans 10 ans...

\- Merci Nord, rit Hiccup, mais encore une fois, je vous dis que je n'ai pas les moyens de payer de telles améliorations...

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te faire payer alors que c'est en partie ma faute si tu es dans cet état ? Pas question que j’accepte un centime venant de ta part !

\- C'est très généreux de votre part, Nord, mais sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais. Je vous connais à peine et vous me semblez tous aussi dingues les uns que les autres...

\- C'est parce que nous le sommes ! Lui sourit Nord d'une façon plutôt inquiétante.

\- Ne soit pas choqué par notre volonté de t'aider Hiccup. Intervient soudain Rùn. On fait partie d'une association humanitaire. C'est pour ainsi dire dans nos tripes de venir en aide aux gens...

\- En volant au secours des handicapés les nuits de pleine lune ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as joué au Jacky-Chan pour me sauver ? Répond Hiccup avec ironie.

\- Jacky-Chan ? Répète Rùn totalement perdu.

\- Oh aller ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu un de ses vieux films dans un ciné 2000 !

\- Ciné 2000 ?

\- C'est un lieu on l'on projette des films datant des années 2000, Rùn. Je tente de lui expliquer.

\- Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?

\- Parce que ça rapporte de l'argent. Explique à son tour Nord.

\- Tu veux me dire que les gens gaspillent fric à aller voir des films de mauvais goût alors que des centaines d'enfants traînent dans les rues et meurent de faim ? Explose Rùn.

\- C'est pas comparable enfin, Rùn ! Je râle. Il faudrait que tu sortes un peu de ton trou de temps en temps tu sais ? C'est pas en restant à poil dans ta foret amazonienne que tu vas t'ouvrir à toute la subtilité du monde contemporain !

\- Ok, les gars ! Nous coupe soudain Hiccup. Là, vous me faites carrément flipper ! Qui parmi vous a vécu nu dans la forêt ?

 

Tout les regard se tournèrent alors vers Rùn.

 

\- Les vêtement sentent très vite l'humidité en Amazonie ! Tente-t-il alors de se justifier. Et puis, dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas vécu « nu » au sens propre du terme. En effet, chez les indiens, si vous n'enveloppez pas votre pénis d'une petite gourde faites de feuille, vous êtes considérez comme...

\- Ça va aller Rùn ! Je le coupe alors subitement. Je crois qu'on a tous compris...

Hiccup tente tant bien que mal de stopper son rire.

\- Donc vous travaillez réellement pour une firme humanitaire ? Nous demande-t-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Hum... Cela fait quelques temps que nous tentons de rester discret sur ce sujet... Je répond avec gêne. À vrai dire, jusqu’ici, il s'agissait d'une organisation secrète. Mais étant donné que nous allons nous révéler au monde d'ici peu, je pense que nous pouvons sans crainte te révéler son nom. Notre groupe s’appelle le Musaishi.

\- Musaishi... Répète Hiccup en réfléchissant. Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Mais oui ! Musaishi Miyamoto ! L'auteur du livre des cinq anneaux ! J'ai lu ce bouquin quand j'étais jeune dans l'espoir de plaire à mon père ! Son ouvrage a acquis auprès des adeptes des arts martiaux le statut de classique de stratégie. C'est par ailleurs un livre très étudié pour ses vues philosophiques. Ses réflexions sur le conflit ont gagné un large public, notamment dans le domaine économique. Mon école, par exemple, emploit cet ouvrage comme manuel en complément !

 

Je demeure un instant ébahit pas la rapidité d'esprit de ce garçon. Petit à petit, nous lui expliquons qui nous sommes. Il mérite bien ça après toute la merde qui lui est arrivée à cause de nous hier soir.

 

\- Nous fonctionnons sur le principes du Godai. J'explique à Hiccup comme si j'avais devant moi un de mes élèves. Les membres principaux de notre organisation sont chacun maître d'un des 5 éléments. Par exemple, Je suis le « chi », Maître de la Terre. Et Nord est le maître Hi, le feu. Quant à Rùn, il est kū, maître du vide, ou du ciel si tu préfères.

 

Puis Hiccup explose de rire sans prévenir. À la tête qu'il tire, je vois bien qu'il se fout totalement de notre gueule.

 

\- Vous êtes encore plus barjos que je ne le pensais... Avoue-t-il. Sérieux ? Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites ? On se croirait dans une mauvaise adaptation de _Tigre et dragon_.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par _Tigre et dragon_ , intervient Rùn. Mais au cas où ta mémoire flancherait, Hiccup, ce n'est pas par l'intervention de Jacky-Chan que je t'ai débarrassé de tes poursuivants hier soir...

 

Hiccup se tait soudain, l'air honteux de s’être emporté.

 

\- De toute façon, continue Rùn, le Musaishi est fichu à présent... Si nous sommes là, c'est pour gagner notre vie en tant qu'artistes

\- Vous allez arrêter de travailler pour l'humanitaire ? Demande Hiccup.

\- Non, je répond. Mais il nous faut du fric pour continuer à aider les gens... On a donc choisi Chicago parce que c'est une des villes peu fréquentées par les artistes.

\- Donc pourquoi la choisir ? Grimace le jeune homme. Chicago pue la criminalité à tout les coins de rue...

\- Justement, s'extasie Rùn en lui souriant. On est aussi ici pour emmerder toute les pègres de la ville. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !

\- Vous êtes complètement tarés... Répète Hiccup. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes venus au pub hier soir.... Vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit Geulfor le patron. N'importe quel autre établissement géré par une pègre de la ville vous aurez troué la peau...

\- Mmm, ça ressemble à un défit ! Je suis impatient d'être à ce soir ! Jubila Nord en se passant les doigts dans sa moustache.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contentez de créer des prothèses ? Demande alors Hiccup, à la fois désespéré par tant de folie et inquiet pour nous.

\- Sans un rond cela me semble plutôt compliqué... Répartit Nord en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

Un silence gênant s’ensuivit jusqu’à ce que finalement, Hiccup se redresse.

 

\- Je dois rentrer. S'excusa-t-il. Merci à vous tous pour votre aide mais j'ai un chat carabinier qui attend qu'on lui serve ses croquettes à la maison...

\- Je te raccompagne ! Avait alors hurlé tout joyeux Nord en se dressant à son tour sur ses pieds.

\- Refuse Hiccup ! Le suppliais-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

\- C'est gentil de proposer Nord ! J’accepte ! Répondit le garçon avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, rigola Rùn en me lançant un regard faussement compatissant.

*

Rùn

En grimpant dans le Pick-up 4x4 de Nord, Rùn eut la vague impression qu'Aster n'allait pas très bien... C'est après 5 minutes de trajet qu'il comprit que le Maître Shi était malade en voiture.

\- Ne vomi pas sur le siège arrière ! Lui commanda Nord avec autorité. Je tiens à cette voiture comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !

Rùn regardait Hiccup rigoler aux larmes, prit par l'euphorie de la vitesse.

Il ne ressemblait en rien au Hiccup qu'il avait croisé ce matin. C'est-à-dire alerte et se méfiant de tout :

_\- Bonjour Hiccup, bien dormi ?_

_Les cheveux du garçon étaient encore plus désordonnés que la veille. Pourtant, les cernes sous ses yeux avaient pratiquement disparu. Il avait l'air reposé et Rùn sentit une petite fierté personnelle grimper dans son ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à aider quelqu'un dans le besoin._

_\- Curieusement oui... Répondit le garçon en se frottant timidement la nuque. Il m'arrive souvent de faire des rêves pas très agréables, mais cette nuit..._

_\- C'est normal, j'ai mis un peu de valériane dans ton thé pour t'aider à mieux dormir. Lui avoua tranquillement Rùn._

_\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as drogué ? S'étrangla Hiccup en faisant un mouvement de recul._

_\- Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Soupira Rùn. La valériane est un classique de la phytothérapie pour bien dormir. C'est une plante d’Asie utilisée depuis l’Antiquité. Elle a des effets relaxants, anxiolytiques, réduit le temps d’endormissement et améliore la qualité du sommeil. Ce n'est pas une drogue ! J'ai juste tellement l'habitude d'en consommer que j'ai complètement oublié de t'avertir. Je te présente mes excuses._

_Hiccup se détendit aussitôt._

_\- Désolé, je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs... Dans tous les cas, je trouve que cette plante est très pratique ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé toute la nuit ! Une chose qui ne m'est pas arrivée depuis... Depuis... Enfin bref.. .Merci._

_Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Rùn comprit qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Hiccup paraissait avoir été beaucoup négligé par sa famille. Les instincts de Rùn reprirent alors le dessus. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il était devenu le responsable de plus d'une centaine d'enfants dans le monde._

_\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il au garçon._

_\- Je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité, Rùn. Tu as déjà fait bien assez pour moi. De plus, Tailess doit s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas rentré à la maison..._

_\- Tailess ?_

_\- Mon chat._

_\- Attend un instant... Tu as appelé ton animal de compagnie « Sans-queue»? Pourquoi cela il... Il est..._

_\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Nooon ! Rougit soudainement Hiccup. Il a encore toute sa dignité! Il a juste perdu sa... Enfin... Une voiture a écrasé sa queue et on a du l’amputer..._

_\- C'est triste... Surtout pour un chat... Leur queue les aide à garder l'équilibre..._

_\- On va dire qu'on est dans le même bateau, tous les deux. Répondit Hiccup en montrant sa prothèse._

_\- C'est drôle, rit Rùn. On dit que les animaux de compagnie ressemblent à leur maître mais dans votre cas, la légendes s'avère véridique._

_\- Ça tu peux le dire, rit à son tour Hiccup. Et toi ? Jamais eu un compagnon à quatre pattes ?_

_\- Non... Ils vivent trop peu de temps... Ça me rendrait triste de m'attacher à un animal et qu'il meurre avant moi..._

_\- Je comprends... Je me demande moi-même comment serait ma vie sans Tailess..._

_\- Dans tout les cas, je crains que Tailess ne doive encore chasser quelques souris jusqu'à ce que tu prennes un petit-déjeuner décent. Que manges-tu le matin ?_

_\- Rùn, je..._

_\- Bacon, œufs, lait, céréales ?_

_Hiccup soupira, vaincu._

_\- Je suis Végan. Des céréales feront l'affaire._

_\- Végan ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_\- Tu me fais un cour sur la valériane mais tu n'as jamais entendu parler du véganisme ?_

_\- J'ai bien peur que non..._

_Hiccup prit alors le temps de lui expliquer son régime._

_\- Je ne consomme pas de produits d'origine animale, donc pas de viande, de poisson, de lait, ni d’œufs, ni de miel._

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges alors ? Des graines ?_

_Hiccup leva alors les yeux aux ciel face à la remarque._

_\- Des céréales oui, en effet, mais aussi des fruits et des légumes. Quand on sait bien cuisiner et avec un peu d’imagination, je peux t'assurer qu'on peut faire des merveilles !_

_\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un de mes amis parler. Bougonna Rùn. Lui non plus ne mange pas de viande... Pourquoi avoir un régime si strict ? Il faut avoir de la volonté d'acier pour se priver d'un bon œuf au plat !_

_\- Pourquoi être végan ? Demanda Hiccup en réfléchissant soigneusement à la réponse qu'il allait donner à Rùn. Parce que les animaux ne sont pas des objets, des esclaves ou des déchets. Les animaux ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en disposer, que ce soit pour notre alimentation, notre habillement, nos loisirs ou nos expériences scientifiques. Depuis des siècles l'industrie en a fait des esclaves. Ils font l’objet d'expériences et d'exploitations massives... Imagine-toi être saigné violemment puis envoyé dans un broyeur ! Les animaux ont les même émotions que nous ! Je ne peux supporter qu'on les exploite de la sorte..._

_Rùn avait, l'espace d'un instant, perdu ses mots. Il se demanda un instant si sa rencontre avec Hiccup n'avait pas été orchestrée. Pourquoi ce garçon mettait-il toujours l'accent sur des choses qui pouvaient personnellement l'atteindre ? Il tenta soudain de reprendre ses esprits. Non, seul le hasard avait mis cet étrange garçon sur son chemin. Le tout était maintenant de savoir si Hiccup, de son côté, accepterait à son tour ses principes._

_\- J'imagine très bien. Même plus que n'importe qui je pense... Mais cela ne m'emperchera pas de manger de la viande, tu sais..._

_Hiccup ne cacha pas sa déception. Il le regarda avec un sourire triste._

_\- Pas parce que je ne respecte pas les animaux. Reprit Rùn. Au contraire. Je suis contre la discrimination selon l'espèce. Je ne pense pas que les humains ont "naturellement" plus de droits que les animaux, qu'ils leur sont supérieurs et que cela justifie qu'ils les exploitent et les tuent. Pour moi, aucune espèce n'est supérieure à une autre. Cependant, j'ai longtemps vécu seul Hiccup. Pour tout te dire, c'est la première fois que j'ai un appartement pour moi tout seul. Tu n'avais pas tort en pensant que j'étais SDF. Mais je suis plus que ça. Je suis nomade. Je ne mange que ce que je trouve, ce qu'on veut bien me donner, ce que je cueille et ce que je chasse. Toutes mes proies, je les traite avec le respect qui leur est dû. Je n'ai pas choisi comme toi la vie en ville. Je ne peux donc me résoudre à ne plus manger de viande..._

_Pendant tout ce temps où il parlait, Rùn servi à Hiccup un bol de corn-flakes et les recouvrit de lait de soja à la noisette. Rùn remercia silencieusement Aster pour lui avoir fait ses courses au début de la semaine. Hiccup l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir une telle conversation avec ce parfait inconnu mais plus il lui parlait, plus il avait envie de le connaître._

_\- Au fond... Je ne crois pas que je me priverais moi même d'un peu de viande, si ma vie en dépendait, avoua Hiccup._

_Un silence suivit pendant qu'ils entamaient leur petit-déjeuner. Puis Hiccup reprit :_

_\- Donc tu es une sorte d’hermite ?_

_\- En quelque sorte... On va dire que j'ai la bougeotte..._

_\- Tu ne t'es jamais arrêté dans une ville où tu te sentais assez bien au point d'y rester ?_

_\- Oui et non... J'aime chacun des lieux que je visite mais pour moi, la vie, c'est le mouvement. Je crois que si un jour je m’arrêtais quelque part, ce serait pour lentement y pourrir et mourir..._

_\- Normalement c'est l'inverse, non ? On meurt d'abord et on pourrit ensuite._

_\- La vieillesse est une façon de lentement s’éteindre..._

_\- Tu veux donc devenir immortel ? Tu penses que le mouvement te maintient en vie ? C'est pour cela que tu vis en nomade ?_

_\- Je... J'aime penser que ma vie de nomade est un témoignage de réussite, une preuve que chacun peut se donner des ailes pour façonner sa vie à sa façon, en deçà des normes, au-delà des marges et des frontières. Je voudrais rendre hommage au monde, à la vie, à la liberté et à toute cette force qui sommeille au fond de nous..._

_\- D'où te vient ce besoin de liberté ?_

_\- Parfois, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été toute mon enfance une de ces vaches destinées à l’abattoir... Et maintenant que je suis libre, je n'arrive plus à dormir entre quatre murs... J'ai besoin de voir les étoiles au-dessus de ma tête... Impossible sinon de trouver le repos._

_\- Tu as fait de la prison ? Demanda alors avec hésitation Hiccup._

_\- En quelque sorte... Avoua Rùn d'un air gêné._

_\- Pardon, je pose beaucoup de questions... S'excusa Hiccup._

_\- T'en fais pas... De toute façon, je crois qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Je parle rarement de cela avec mes amis..._

_Une sonnette retentit soudain et les firent tout deux sursauter. Rùn s'excusa auprès de Hiccup et partit ouvrir à Aster._

_« Quand on parle du loup... » Pensa-t-il en souriant._

_À son grand désespoir, Hiccup avait une nouvelle fois mit sa carapace en voyant Aster et Nord entrer dans la pièce. Il leur fallu plus d'une demi-heure de conversation pour qu'il se détende à nouveau et discute naturellement avec les Maîtres Godai. Cela avait même surpris Rùn lorsque le garçon avait accepté que Nord le ramène chez lui._

_« On va bien rire » nota-t-il en voyant la mine décomposée d'Aster._

À la fin du voyage, le Maitre Shi s'était précipité hors du 4X4 pour abandonner son petit-déjeuner aux fourmis.

Rùn vint soutenir l'homme.

\- Arg... Des rondelles de carottes... J'ai vomi des carottes et j'ai même pas mangé de carottes ! Se plaignit Aster.

\- On est pas obligé d'avoir les détails, mec…

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une petite résidence universitaire au milieu de la campagne. Au loin, on pouvait voir un skypark d'où quelques planeurs atterrissaient ou décollaient.

\- C'est plutôt sympa comme endroit... Nota Rùn.

\- On va pas dire que j'y resterais toute ma vie mais... Commença Hiccup.

Un affreux miaulement se fit soudain entendre derrière eux. Rùn eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une flèche noire s'était précipitée sur Hiccup pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ma parole, mais c'est pas un chat c'est un dragon ! Plaisanta le maître Kû.

Le Monstre était à présent majestueusement assis sur la poitrine de Hiccup, tel une statut égyptienne. Si les regards pouvaenit tuer, Hiccup serait mort instantanément. Ses yeux verts le transperçaient de reproche.

\- Écoute Tailess, je suis désolé. Gémit désespérément Hiccup. J'ai vraiment passé une sale nuit. Rustick et d'autres membres de la IrishMob m'ont attaqué...

Le chat parut soudain inquiet. Il sauta de la poitrine de son maître pour examiner le jeune homme minutieusement.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Hiccup. Rùn et ses amis m'ont aidé.

Rùn croisa alors le regard de Tailess et se figea d'horreur. Ces yeux... Le chat aussi parut tétanisé en voyant Rùn mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Rùn s’accroupit alors calmement. Il devait rapidement faire comprendre à Tailess qu'il n'était pas un des leurs.

\- Hey. Le salua-t-il d'une voix douce. Mon nom est Rùn, 3.2.8. Hiccup était dans un sale état quand je l'ai trouvé. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton maître se balader seul le soir, tu sais ? Il y a des molosses enragés à chaque coin de rue...

Le chat le toisa longtemps avant de finalement s'approcher. Après un moment, Rùn pu poser délicatement sa main sur l'épais pelage de l'animal.

\- C'est étrange, nota Hiccup. Normalement, il déteste tout le monde. Même Astrid a du mal à s'en approcher.

\- Astrid ? Demanda Rùn.

\- Une amie

Nord et Aster se tenaient à distance. Rùn comprit qu'ils ne voulaient pas effrayer Tailess.

\- Eh bien voilà, je crois que tout est rentré dans l’ordre, continua Rùn. Pourrons-nous venir vous voir ? Demanda-t-il toujours à l'intention de Tailess.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Hiccup. Bien que je vais être surmené par tous les examens de ce semestre.... Soupira-t-il.

\- Examens ? Répéta Rùn comme si il s'agissait d'un mot provenant d'une langue inconnue.

\- C'est une évaluation orale ou écrite. L'informa Aster. Un moyen qu'utilisent les gens pour connaître les capacités mentales de leurs élèves.

\- Jamais entendu parler... Dit Rùn.

\- Je vais commencer à croire que vous venez vraiment d'une autre planète, les gars... Grimaça Hiccup.

\- Seulement Aster. Répondit en souriant Rùn.

Hiccup rit nerveusement à ce dernier commentaire.

\- Sérieusement Rùn... Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Le Musaichi est une sorte d'école de la vie. Intervint Nord à l'intention de Hiccup. On y apprend les arts martiaux mais aussi à vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Toutefois, nous ne faisons pas subir d'évaluations à nos élèves. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils se comparent entre eux. Seule compte leur évolution personnelle.

\- Comme j'aimerais que le système éducatif des État-Unis ressemble à cela... Se plaignit Hiccup.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé par tes études... Remarqua Rùn en prenant dans ses bras un Tailess totalement abruti par les caresses.

\- Comment as-tu... ? Bredouilla Hiccup les yeux exorbités. Il... il déteste qu'on le prenne dans les bras...

\- On est du même bord lui et moi. Répondit simplement Rùn en lui remettant le chat endormi.

Sur cette note mystérieuse, Nord posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hiccup.

\- Passe-moi ton adresse précise, mon garçon. Demanda-t-il d'un air grave. Je t'enverrai les pièces de rechanges pour ta prothèse dans quelques jours.

\- Nord, ce n'est...

\- J'insiste !

À l'heure du départ, Rùn et Hiccup se dirent une dernière fois au-revoir. Chacun d'eux troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Tu as un numéro ? Demanda subitement Hiccup

\- Numéro ? Répéta Rùn avec inquiétude.

\- Pour... euh... t'appeler... à moins que... Bredouilla Hiccup.

Rùn comprit soudain de quoi Hiccup voulait parler.

\- Oh oui, les chiffres qui disent qui tu es sur le téléphone ! Aster m'en a offert un !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit portable bon marché et le tendit à Hiccup avec fierté.

\- Je ne sais pas par contre comment on fait pour savoir son propre numéro... Avoua-t-il avec dépit.

\- Ahah, rigola Hiccup. Tu sais remonter les bretelles à trois colosses mais tu ignores comment ont envoie un texto... Sacré Rùn...

\- Un texto ?

\- Tu demanderas à Aster. Je viens d'enregistrer mon nom sur ton portable. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message pour que je t'ajoute à mes contacts.

Bien que Rùn n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Hiccup venait de lui expliquer, il ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire bêtement comme un âne heureux.

Après avoir embarqué dans la voiture, Aster le regardait étrangement.

\- Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça, As ?

\- On dirait que tu viens d'ouvrir un Kinder surprise mec... Répondit son ami.

Mais Rùn n’écoutait déjà plus. Il serra dans ses petites mains son portable bon marché comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

\- C'est quoi un texto ? Demanda-t-il rêveur.

*

Hiccup

\- Monsieur Haddock ? Monsieur Haddock, je vous parle !

Avec difficulté, je parvins à lentement ouvrir les yeux vers mon professeur de droit civique. J'avais encore accumulé mes heures de travail et d'étude et je m'étais lamentablement endormi sur mon bureau. En levant mon regard vers l'homme, je pus lire un profond agacement dans son regard. À vrai dire, il avait ses raisons. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je profitais de ses heures de cours pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil.

\- Monsieur Haddock, si votre client attachait une importance majeure à la sécurisation des flux financiers à opérer et à la protection de ses droits de propriété industrielle, que feriez-vous ?

Par chance, j'avais une mémoire photographique et il ne me fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour me rappeler du manuel de finance que j'avais lu en début de semaine.

\- Eh bien, il faudrait alors rédiger un protocole d’accord en tenant compte des spécificités et de l’historique de ses relations avec d'autres partenaires, je suppose... Je réplique.

\- Et est-ce que cet historique pourrait, à votre bon sens, comporter moins de sorties le soir pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer un minimum sur mes cours ? Me répond-il d'un ton cynique.

Des rires fusent dans l’amphithéâtre. Je déteste ce type. J’avais eu beau répondre juste à sa question, il avait aussi fallu qu'il me ridiculise devant les autre élèves.

En sortant du bâtiment, Tailess m'attend déjà sur un banc de l'école. Après que Rùn lui ait dit que Chicago n'était pas une ville sure, il n'a plus jamais voulu me laisser seul à nouveau.

Depuis ma rencontre avec ce curieux personnage, j'ai l'impression que le peu de stabilité que j'avais trouvé dans ma vie s'est évaporé.

Première question d'abord : comment puis-je penser que Tailess ne veut plus me quitter d'une semelle parce que Rùn le lui a demandé ?

D'accord, je l'avoue, je parle souvent à mon chat. Et Tailess donne la plupart du temps l'impression de comprendre ce que je lui dis. Mais de là à être convaincu qu'ils ont tous les deux passé un accord, là, ça me dépasse... Je soupire. Je suis las.

Il est 19h30 et Odin soit loué, je ne travaille pas au Moghrá pub ce soir. Sur le chemin me menant au TER, j'admire les derniers rougeoiements du ciel entre deux buildings. Je trouve ça triste qu'on ne puisse pas admirer d'horizon dans les villes. Tout est obstrué. Comme si toutes perceptives étaient inenvisageables... Le béton, les voitures, les immeubles, tout fait obstacle à la vue... Plus j'y pense maintenant, et plus je me dis que je comprends Rùn. On se sent à l'étroit entre tous ces murs. Même le ciel est obscurci par la pollution lumineuse. C'est comme si l'espoir et l'avenir n'existaient pas ici. Je me sens totalement vide. Tailess ronronne à mon oreille. Il a dû sentir que j'étais d'humeur dépressive...

\- Tout va bien, Tailess, juste un petit coup de fatigue... Je le rassure en lui grattant le menton.

Devant nous, le rideau noir de la nuit se tire peu à peu. La perspective de traîner dans la rue ne m'est pas très réjouissante, et le retour est toujours aussi long et pénible. L'air est frais, parfumé d'une odeur inconnue, comme venu d'un pays lointain. Puis, au milieu d'une affairée, je les vois. Les gens s’amassent soudain vers le même point. Ça sent la poudre. Mais pas celle que j'ai l'habitude de sentir. On entend des bruits de pétards. Des flammèches colorées explosent de toutes parts. Elles jaillissent en gerbe de lumières pour venir rendre au ciel le pétillement qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps. J’entends une clameur au loin mais elle semble hachée **(1)**. Comme dans un rêve où on ne discerne pas tous les éléments. Je crois entendre des téléphones sonner, des exclamations rythmer, un langage inconnu. Il y a aussi de nombreux instruments de percussions dans ce concerto désordonné. Ils sont là, incroyables et inquiétants. Comme tout droit sortis d'un conte. Tous sont déguisés de soie et d'armure. Ils ont des masques d'animaux et de monstres sur leurs visages. Combien sont-ils ? Je ne saurais le dire. C'est comme si le carnaval de Rio s'était uni à une parade japonaise. Les Maîtres Godai sont tous en tête de file. Il n'est pas difficile de les reconnaître. Chacun porte sur lui une couleur primaire et une étrange tenue que je devine traditionnelle. Un homme semble malgré tout se démarquer de tous les autres. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu mais c'est le seul qui ne porte pas de masque. Je ne saurais dire son âge. Son sourire bienveillant cache les rides de sa vieillesse. Il danse comme les autre, majestueusement au milieu de la parade. Tout les habitants de Chicago sont à présent sortis de chez eux pour observer l'étrange phénomène. Enfants comme adultes rient devant toute cette féerie. Je me fais à présent emporter par la foule. Tailess plante ses griffes dans mon épaule mais tout comme les gens, j'ai envie de me fondre dans la frénésie du moment. In cha'Allah. Les premiers rouages du plan des Maître Godai sont en marche et je me laisse irrémédiablement entraîné dans la nuit. Lorsque Aster et Rùn, habillés l'un de vert et l'autre de bleu, passent au devant de la parade, leur voix se font miraculeusement entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Des haut-parleurs venant des toits font résonner des mots dont le sens m’échappe. Leur chanson est japonaise mais qu'importe ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire, c'est entraînant. Puis c'est au tour de l'homme au centre de la parade de commencer à chanter. Plus calmement mais avec une grande gravité. Le résultat est envoûtant. Aster et Rùn dansent devant la foule. Tandis que la Maître Chi porte sur lui un masque japonais représentant la face d'un lapin, le Maître Kû a celui d'un oiseau. Des tracts pleuvent partout au-dessus de nous. J'en attrape un au vol. Sur l'affiche que j'ai en main, je peux alors lire ceci « Les 5 légendes, en concert à Chicago ».

*

Stoïk

Au moment où Stoïk, patron de la IrishMob, son repas achevé, tirait de sa poche un beau cigare bagué d’or et l’examinait avec complaisance, on toqua à la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez ! Hurla-t-il tout en cherchant son briquet parmi les nombreuses poches de son veston.

Un jeune homme, bâti comme un taureau, entra alors dans la pièce d'un air penaud. Sa démarche assurée donnait l'impression d'un jeune soldat se pavanant en territoire conquis.

\- Navré de vous déranger Patron, s'excusa Rustick avec nonchalance. Notre nouveau client est arrivé. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Stoïk en allumant distraitement son cigare. Naturellement que tu dois le faire entrer. Et apporte-nous un peu de vin tant que tu y es, mon garçon  !

\- Tout de suite Patron, répondit le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Stoïk soupira. Rustick était un bon élément sur le terrain mais une vraie plaie dans le domaine des affaires. Il se demandait comment il en était venu à proposer au garçon de devenir son héritier. C'était tout le contraire de Hiccup : une énorme masse de muscles compacts et puissants sans assez de cervelle pour les utiliser correctement.

« Hiccup... » pensa-t-il en regardant la chevalière à son doigt.

La fortune avait favorisé Stoïk Horrendous Haddock. Il était l'un des plus grands mafieux que les États-Unis aient connu. Sous l'aile de Drago Bludvist, il avait commencé sa carrière adolescent comme gambler, joueur professionnel de cartes, dés et billard. À 20 ans, il était devenu bookmaker, preneur de paris sportifs et politiques avec l'aide d'un politicien du Parti démocrate jusqu'à acquérir sa propre maison de jeux sept ans plus tard : Le Furynoctum-Club. Il était parvenu à devenir le gérant de la pègre Irlandaise ainsi que le premier promoteur des trafiquants d'armes de la ville. Lorsque les gangsters rivaux étaient devenus des obstacles, il avait engagé des hommes de main pour protéger ses convois tels que Gueulfor.

Stoïk se demandait souvent si ils finiraient tous par l'abandonner à présent qu'il était vieux et souvent dépassé par les éventements. D'abord était partie sans aucune explication Valka, son épouse. Puis Gueulfor, son meilleur ami et associé, avait pris sa retraite. Mais le plus dur coup qu'il avait reçu vint ironiquement de Hiccup, son incapable de fils...

Est-ce que Dieu avait finalement décidé de le punir pour tout ses crimes ? Tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à créer était aujourd’hui brisé. Brisé... Oui. C'était le mot juste...

Pendant plus de trente ans, Stoick avait fait le mal. Mais pourquoi devrait-il se renier lui-même ? Il ne pouvait rien regretter, étant ce qu’il était. Il mesurait 1m98 et avait encore à soixante ans la force d’un jeune bœuf. Mais ce n’était pas sa taille qui faisait, dans la rue, se retourner hommes et femmes sur son passage. Sa laideur était fascinante, son immense face rouge semblait faite de sillons et de trous. Son nez était énorme, camus, bulbeux. Sa bouche large avait des lèvres épaisses et un coin en était relevé de telle sorte qu’il semblait toujours grogner. Il n’était ni fier ni honteux de sa laideur. Il avait accepté son apparence et la trouvait normale autant qu’il était naturel pour lui de satisfaire tous ses désirs. Tel était le patron de la pègre Irlandaise de Chicago. Un homme à qui la faculté d’aimer avait été refusée depuis des années. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde pensait. Et si jamais cet homme avait jamais eu un cœur, ce dernier avait été depuis longtemps fermé à double tour et la clé jetée à la mer.

Pourtant aujourd’hui, l'homme qu'il attendait depuis maintenant trois heures de pied ferme, ce nouveau client, représentait tout ses espoirs. Un moyen de se rappeler sa gloire passée. D'oublier son manque d’humanité. D'oublier l'espace d'un instant le terrible manque d'un fils qui ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison... D'étranges individus étaient arrivés en ville il y a maintenant deux mois. Depuis, ils avaient mis en chantier toute la ville de Chicago. Les citadins n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : dépenser toutes leurs économies pour aller assister aux événements et aux flashmobs des « 5 légendes ». Ces gens étaient sortis de nulle part. La criminalité avait considérablement baissée depuis ces dernières semaines. Du peu qu'il en avait entendu, c'était principalement à cause des « valeurs » que défendaient ces personnes. On disait que la population avait reçu une sorte de coup de fouet. Les citoyens étaient devenus plus amicaux entre eux. On avait planté de partout en ville de jeunes plantes et des arbres... Et ce n'était qu'une partie des stupides résolutions qu'avaient pris les Chicagoans. Toutes ces choses donnaient profondément la gerbe à Stoïk.

La porte de son salon particulier s’ouvrit de nouveau et il tourna la tête. Stoïk était accoutumé à se voir salué d’un froncement de sourcils, mais il sentit quelque chose de plus qu’à l’ordinaire dans le regard de son invité. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et insondable. Il était incroyablement grand et svelte. Tout l'inverse de Stoïk. Sa peau n'avait pas l’air d'avoir un seul jour bénéficié du soleil. Elle était terne et grise. Sa chevelure d'ébène se terminait en une queue de cheval, renforçant le personnage sombre qu'il semblait incarner. Il était vêtu d'un costume de marque japonaise bien que rien dans son physique ne donnait d'indice sur ses véritables origines. C'était comme si cet homme représentait toute les nations à la fois. Il se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte, digne et impeccable. Comme une statue de cire qu'on aurait posé là pour éloigner quiconque aurait l'impudence de se mettre entre elle et Stoïk.

\- Kosmotiz Black Pitcher, déclara au bout d'un long moment Stoick, je vous attends depuis 7 heures du matin. Si vous comptez conserver mon soutient, je désire que vous soyez plus ponctuel à l'avenir.

\- Je regrette, monsieur Haddock, répondit calmement l'homme en noir. Je vous avais dit hier soir que je viendrais tard. Je viens d’arriver du Japon il y a une heure à peine.

L’attitude et la voix de l'homme étaient empreintes d’humilité mais Stoick parvint très vite à y discerner des notes de malice. C'était après tout Drago qui lui envoyait ce curieux personnage et il était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Le tout était maintenant de devenir son allié et égal le plus vite possible avant de devenir le jouet des intrigues du patron de l'Outfit et des autres mafias de la ville.

\- J'avais pourtant entendu dire que les japonais avaient l'art d'arriver à l'heure mais laissons-là les clichés nationaux. Rit finalement Stoïk en désignant une place assise face à lui. Prenez un siège, je vous prie. Il me semble que notre ami commun vous a chargé de me débarrasser d'une situation quelque peu épineuse ?

\- En effet, Monsieur Haddock, dit l'homme en prenant place devant Stoick. Mais si vous trouvez, vous, la situation épineuse, mon employeur, lui, l’appréhende au contraire comme une douce fleur au délicat parfum.

\- Veuillez être plus clair, je vous prie. Grinça Stoïk en serrant dans ses doigts son cigare à peine entamé. Si c'est d'argent dont vous parlez, j'ai déjà donné ma part il y a longtemps ! Je ne vous dois plus rien !

Rustik choisi ce moment pour apporter le vin. Les deux partis se regardaient dans le blanc de l’œil jusqu'à ce que leurs coupes soient chacune remplies. Comme le jeune homme ne montrait aucun signe qu'il allait les laisser de nouveau seuls, Kosmotiz prit enfin la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas d'argent dont je veux vous parler, continua Kosmotiz avec aigreur, du moins, pas dans l’immédiat. Il se trouve que si certaine personne en ville gêne quelque peu vos affaires, ces derniers temps, mon employeur désirerait au contraire les avoir sous sa coupe.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi de stupides musiciens de rue pourraient être utiles à votre centre Ande... Daiu... Je ne sais plus trop quoi. Vous travaillez dans le trafic d'organes, si je ne me trompe ?

\- Andeddo, l'informa l'homme. Je suis envoyé par la firme japonaise médicale Andeddo. Et non, nous ne travaillons pas dans les sous-sol des cliniques pour arracher des organes à de stupides singes rose. Notre trafic est bien plus lucratif. Nous gagnons notre vie grâce au sang.

\- Au sang ? Demanda Stoïk à présent intrigué.

\- Oui, le sang, Monsieur Haddock. Vous savez ce que c'est, tout de même ? Surtout une personne comme vous qui n'a pas hésité à mettre fin au projet I.A dans le seul intérêt de pouvoir continuer à avoir de l'influence sur l'armée de terre...

\- Comment êtes-vous...

\- Mais ce ne sont pas là mes affaires et je me contenterais de vous renseigner un maximum sur les propres intérêts de mon employeur car...

\- Le projet I.A n'a jamais été dévoilé ni aux médias ni même aux...

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas me couper quand je parle, monsieur Haddock, car si vous ne pouvez pas supporter le retard, j'ai une profonde aversion contre ceux qui font entrave à mes discours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement. Grogna Stoïk en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Je vous prie de continuer.

\- Très bien. Soupira Kosmotiz comme s'il venait de réprimander un enfant capricieux. Où en étais-je déjà ?

\- Au sang, Monsieur Black. L'informa Rustick avec un immense intérêt inscrit sur le visage.

\- Ah oui, au sang ! Reprit Kosmotiz avec une fausse bonne humeur. Quelle merveilleuse chose que le sang, ne trouvez-vous pas, monsieur Haddock ? Ce liquide biologique vital qui circule continuellement dans vos vaisseaux sanguins et qui est pompé par votre cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'une de ses nombreuses fonctions et pour certains, il peut se montrer incroyablement généreux... Une plaquette de ce sang si rare peux guérir toutes les maladies. Ou mieux encore ! Contenir assez d'énergie pour éclairer une ville toute entière !

Stoïk écarta les yeux d'étonnement. Il avait enfin compris où Kosmotiz voulait en venir.

\- Voilà plus de deux siècles que les chimères ont été déclarées « contre nature » par l'église catholique, Monsieur Black. Elles ont par ailleurs été toutes éradiquées par l'armée de terre pour éviter les guerres de pouvoir entre les nations.

\- Toutes ? Répéta Kosmotiz en haussant un sourcil. Êtes-vous bien certain de ce que vous avancez ?

Il agrippa soudain un petit objet métallique sous sa veste. Rustick était sur le point de sortir son arme mais en une seconde, tout était déjà terminé. Kosmotiz avait prit un poignard et s'était saigné très profondément l'avant-bras droit. Stoïk eut un mouvement de recul. Le sang semblait étrangement épais et noirâtre, comme du pétrole. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il était horrifié.

\- Vous... Vous êtes...

\- Une chimère ? En effet, Monsieur Haddock, et une des dernières. Une goutte de mon sang dans une des canalisations de cette ville tuerais la moitié de la population en quelques heures et rendrait folle l'autre moitié à la fin de la journée.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Cracha Stoïk, écœuré qu'une telle créature puisse encore sévir sur cette terre.

\- Mon employeur m'a envoyé ici car il est persuadé que l'avenir du monde se trouve caché parmi les habitants de cette ville.

\- L'avenir du monde ?

\- Je veux dire par là que toute les sources d'énergie du passé sont réunies en un même lieu. Il se trouve que mon employeur a découvert quelques similitudes entre vos récentes préoccupations et les siennes. Son objectif serait de les rabattre vers vous avant qu'elles ne tombent entre d'autres mains.

Kosmotiz jeta des photos sur la table. Bien que les personnes désignées semblaient chacune avoir d'étranges goûts vestimentaires, aucune n'avait l'air de ressembler à une chimère.

\- Vous venez de m'informer que ce qui a fait la gloire des siècles passés se trouve dans MA ville, Monsieur Black. Et vous et votre employeur désireraient que je vous les serve sur un plateau d'argent ?

\- Dans tous les cas, Monsieur Haddock, seul mon employeur a encore le secret sur la façon dont ont peut utiliser leurs énergies. Ainsi, en échange de votre coopération, il s'engage à vous rendre ce qui est le plus précieux à vos yeux et que vous avez perdu depuis bien, bien longtemps.

\- Qui est, je vous prie ?

L'homme découvrit alors ses dents belles et blanches pour lui sourire avec fourberie.

\- Votre famille, bien sûr, Monsieur Haddock.

  
  


*

Hiccup

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans une poche de ma veste. Lorsque j'ouvre mon portable, je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de Rùn.

Rùn : Ce soir 18H, flashmob dans le Paseo Boricua au quartier de Humboldt Park. Sandy siffle.

C'est comme ça depuis maintenant deux mois. Au départ, les messages du garçon étaient plutôt maladroits. J'ai mis quelques temps avant de parvenir à lui expliquer le principe du T9.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l’appréhender. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'amis à part Astrid et quelques autres jeunes garçons de la IrishMob. Pourtant, je sens que Rùn fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre à me connaître. Il est horriblement drôle. Un vrai pitre, par moments. Mais je me demande s'il ne joue tout simplement pas une sorte de personnage. Ou peut-être est-il tout simplement naïf... Je ne sais pas... Comme je l'ai dit, il a bouleversé tous mes repères. Il remet souvent en question des choses qui paraissent logiques.

Un jour par exemple, il me demanda si tous les numéros de téléphone avaient des propriétaires. Je lui ai bêtement répondu que oui, il suffisait de regarder dans un annuaire pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient.

Si j'avais su qu'il allait se mettre en tête d'envoyer des poèmes japonais à des numéros inconnus...

Rùn : En fait, les gens de Chicago ne sont pas si mauvais une fois qu'on les connaît bien !

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Rùn : J'ai envoyé des haikus à différents numéros. Plus de la moitié des gens m'ont dit que c'était joli et depuis j'ai fraternisé avec plusieurs d'entre eux !

Moi : Tu es fou? Parler comme ça à des inconnus ! Enfin Rùn, et si tu étais tombé sur des malades mentaux?

Rùn : Eh bien, je me suis dit que mieux valait être malade à deux que tout seul ! C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qui souffrent de solitude dans cette ville... Cette vieille femme par exemple... Sa famille l'avait envoyé dans une maison de retraite et depuis elle était prisonnière dans son lit !

Moi : C'est ce qu'on appelle être vieux, Rùn...

Rùn : Eh bien je suis allé la chercher. Et je peux te dire que sans tous les antidépresseurs qu'on l’obligeait à prendre, elle pouvait très bien marcher !

Moi : Ne me dit pas que tu cambrioles des mamies maintenant, Rùn...

Rùn : C'était bien ça le problème ! Tout le monde la traitait comme un tapis !

Rùn ne réfléchit pas comme tout le monde. Je crois qu'il a tout simplement l'esprit plus ouvert. Non formaté comme nous autres par les normes de la vie en ville. Les membres du Musaishi sont aussi étranges que lui d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais sérieusement pas que leurs manifestations prendraient une telle ampleur. Les gens vont en masse assister à leurs performances. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils qu'ils finissent par faire un tournée mondiale. J'imagine à peine la quantité d'argent qu'ils sont parvenus à gagner depuis ces quelques semaines... Les pègres de Chicago doivent être dévastées. Cependant, je ne crains pas vraiment pour la sécurité du Musaishi. Rùn m'a montré qu'il savait se défendre.

Je suis à la bibliothèque depuis trois heures maintenant. Si je travaille assez vite, je pourrais aller voir la performance de Sandy. Ce petit gars a beau être muet comme une carpe, il siffle comme un oiseau. Et puis, peut-être aurais-je ainsi l'occasion de croiser Rùn. Tailess dort discrètement sur mes genoux. Je suis surpris que le documentaliste ne nous ai pas encore surpris. Tant mieux. Une fois ma thèse terminée, je balance sans soin tous mes documents dans mon sac et pars précipitamment vers le Humboldt Park

Sur le chemin, je crois reconnaître un ancien gamin de la IrishMob.

\- Jammy, c'est toi ? Je l’interroge en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Le garçon me regarde comme s'il avait devant les yeux un revenant.

\- Hi... Hiccup ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Je lui souris calmement.

\- Mais... Les autre ont dit que tu étais... Que... Tu...

\- Que j'étais mort ? Enfin Jammy, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, tu le sais mieux que personne !

\- Alors... Tu es encore à la IrishMob ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Depuis mon accident, j'ai coupé tous contacts avec mon père...

Je lui fait un clin d’œil et l'enfant finit par se détendre et me sourire.

\- Que fais-tu à présent, Jammy ? Je lui demande alors, soudain très sérieux.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas encore le jouet d'une autre pègre de la ville ! Je demande.

\- Non rassure-toi. Jack Frost nous a appris à gagner de l'argent par nos propres moyens ! Répond-t-il avec une soudaine bonne humeur.

\- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu connais Rùn ? Je m'exclame éberlué.

\- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu son vrai nom ?

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Dis-je en oubliant de répondre à sa question.

\- C'était il y a plus d'un an, je crois bien... Quand tu es... Euh... Parti. Le patron nous a fait travailler encore plus durement... Cupcake et moi nous nous sommes enfuis. On détroussait les passants quand Rùn nous est tombé dessus. Après ça, on ne l'a presque plus jamais lâché, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse cet été. Il nous avait appris à jouer de la guitare, à nous battre mais aussi à fabriquer des potagers sur les toits des villes. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été envoyé chez les autres Maîtres Godai mais comme je devais encore m'occuper de ma famille, je suis resté.

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j’entends. Rùn ne ma jamais parlé de ce trafic d'enfants. Il m'a juste dit que le Musaishi aidait les enfants abandonnés à avoir un avenir. La colère me gagne soudain.

\- Tu sais où je peux le trouver, Jammy ?

\- Bien sûr ! Me répond-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je me rendais justement dans le quartier Est pour le retrouver !

Pendant le trajet, Jammy me raconte sa vie. Sa mère est toujours droguée. Parfois, elle lui rend visite à la gare de Chicago pour lui demander un peu d'argent. Sa sœur aussi est à la Union Station. Il s'occupe d'elle comme il peut. Depuis deux mois, il joue du tambour pour le Musaishi. Il n'a jamais autant gagné d'argent de sa vie me dit-il. Les gens sont très attentionnés là-bas.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant une usine désaffectée, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne.

\- Pourquoi m’emmènes-tu ici, Jammy ?

\- Parce que c'est ici que la Maître Kû enseigne, me répond-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, je constate qu'il s'agit plus d'une ruine que d'une usine. Je suis entouré de murs mais le plafond est inexistant. Le soleil brille au-dessus de ma tête. Face à moi, un jardin. Par endroit, des enfants apprennent à danser la capoeira, le hop hop et autres danses de rue.

Nous passons devant un groupe qui joue du tambour. Il y aussi des gamins qui luttent. Enfin, nous arrivons devant un grand peuplier. Rùn est là, appliquant un bandage sur le bras d'un garçon qui renifle silencieusement.

\- Rùn ! S'écrie Jammy en partant à sa rencontre. Je t'apporte de la compagnie !

L’œil unique de Rùn se tourne alors vers moi. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive.

\- Hiccup ! S'exclame-t-il sans cacher sa surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir !

\- Jammy m'a guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demande-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

\- Oui, répond timidement l'enfant. Tu sais... J'ai longtemps travaillé pour la IrishMob avant de te rencontrer...

Rùn lui sourit alors gentiment.

\- Je vais parler un instant à Hiccup. Peux-tu soigner Pierre à ma place pendant mon absence ?

\- Oui pas de problème, lui répond Jammy avec énergie.

Rùn me fait alors signe de le suivre. Nous arrivons dans un grand potager. Des citrouilles grouillent de toutes parts mais mes pensées sont ailleurs.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Hiccup ? Me demande finalement Rùn avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Rùn... Ce que je viens de voir à l'instant me fait beaucoup réfléchir...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ce sont des enfants Rùn ! J'explose enfin, ne parvenant pas à cacher plus longtemps ma colère. Que crois-tu faire ici ? Préparer une guerre ? Faire de ces gosses des guerriers qui sauveront le monde ? Sérieusement ? Ces enfants devraient être à l'école ou dans une famille aimante. Pas ici à apprendre à se battre ou à jouer du Tam-tam !

Rùn prend alors un air grave.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont plus nulle part où aller, Hiccup. Leurs parents les ont abandonné et ils erraient depuis des années dans les rues comme des chiens errants avant que je ne les recueille...

\- Et aujourd'hui, toi et le Musaishi, les utilisez afin qu'ils servent votre si jolie cause !

\- C'est toujours mieux que de les forcer à vendre de la drogue ! Tu as entendu Jammy non ? Il travaillait pour ton père avant. Et je peux savoir ce qu'on lui apprenait là-bas ? À tirer sur les gens ?

\- Oui, parce que toi tu es un saint, Rùn. Tu arrives comme un messie, tu leur donnes quelques sucreries et tu leur montres qu'on peut gagner 20 sous par jours en faisant le clown dans la rue !

\- Je leur apprends à vivre par leurs propres moyens !

\- Tu leurs apprends à survivre ! Où vont d'ailleurs les enfants que vous prenez pour disciples ? Vous leur rasez le crâne et en faites des moines ?

\- On leur donne une bourse pour qu'ils puissent faire des études !

\- Eh bien ça va mal finir si votre organisation est en faillite. Je crache avec fureur.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans le blanc des yeux. La rage courait aussi dans les prunelles de Rùn.

\- Ils ne méritent pas ça, Rùn, dis-je finalement en commençant à partir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves ta place nulle part qu'ils sont obligés de subir ça eux aussi...

*

Sophie

Sa fierté, Sophie la portait aux oreilles. Deux fausses petite perles qu'elle avait eue pour 1 dollar. Les trous, c'était Jammy qui les lui avait fait. Sophie dormait sur un carré de carton, par terre, au milieu du hall de la gare. Là, des centaines de passagers indifférents passaient devant elle sans la voir. Son frère était allongé, adossé à d'autres enfants. Elle ne voulut pas le réveiller. Assise dans les détritus dans le coin sombre de la gare, elle comptabilisait son butin de la veille : un paquet de cigarettes vide, une bouteille en plastique et une boîte de gâteaux entamée. Elle fit la moue, peu satisfaite. Juste derrière elle, dans sa chemise élimée, Jammy s'était enfin réveillé et faisait mine de lire le journal, assis à l'ombre. Tout deux avaient été abandonnés très jeunes. Leur mère était trop pauvre pour s'occuper d'eux. Alors, un jour, elles les avaient laissé près de la Union Station de Chicago. De temps en temps, elle passait les voir pour leur réclamer un peu d'argent. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, Sophie ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait 8 ans à présent. Déjà 5 ans qu'elle était là. Filles ou garçons, grands ou petits, les enfants de la gare ne voulaient pas de pitié, ils ne désiraient que de l'argent. La gare, pour eux, c'était à la fois un terrain de jeux, une maison et leur gagne-pain. Pour Sophie, la journée commençait à 6 heures. D'abord, elle se glissait dans les trains à l'arrivée, pour récupérer, avant le personnel de bord, tout ce qui pouvait traîner. Les gamins étaient organisés en bandes et fouillaient chacun des trains différents, ombres furtives qui passaient entre les wagons-lits, au milieu des couchettes, et chipaient ce qui était à leur portée. Puis ils redescendaient et repéraient les passagers sortant des premières classes, «parce que eux, quelquefois, ils donnent beaucoup» lui disait souvent Jammy.

À la Union Station, la gare n'était plus vraiment une gare, mais un centre de commerce. Rien ne se perdait, rien ne se créait, tout se revendait. Ses bouteilles, Sophie les cédait pour quelque centimes aux vendeurs d'eau qui les remplissaient au robinet et les faisaient passer pour de l'eau minérale. La combine était simple, efficace. Les canettes en bon état elles aussi pouvaient être négociées. Et "les bons jours", Sophie pouvait gagner jusqu'à 2 dollars avant le coucher du soleil.

Les loisirs, c'était l'après-midi. La Union Station était l'une des rares gare à arborer, sur ses quais, deux télévisions en état de marche. À partir de quinze heures, les gamins étaient tous là, assis sur le sol, à regarder les 5 légendes danser et chanter comme s'ils venaient tout droit d'un autre monde. Sophie pouvait toujours s'évader de sa triste réalité en les regardant. Elle rêvait même parfois la nuit qu'elle était l'une de ces si belles danseuses qui ressemblaient à des fées. Une fois que la télé eu terminé de retransmettre le spectacle qu'elle avait déjà vu une bonne dizaine de fois, elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Elle repartit alors en quête de bouteilles.

Dans sa recherche, elle fut soudain bousculé sur un homme qui avait l'air tout aussi misérable d'apparence qu'elle. Il portait un jean troué et une veste d'un bleu délavée. L'homme semblait porter sur son dos le couvercle d'une benne à ordure. Il était nus pieds. Elle cru même apercevoir un œil blanc sous sa frange échevelée. L'étrange garçon lui demanda si elle était bien ici. Elle haussa les épaules, fit un rictus et dit qu'elle avait toutes ses amies autour d'elle et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ici. Elle n'était jamais sortie de la gare. «C'est ici, chez moi. Je connais tout le monde, tout le monde me connaît. Personne ne me veut de mal et je me sens en sécurité. Si j'ai un problème, mon frère peut me défendre. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est voir ma mère plus souvent. Sinon, tout va bien. Je n'ai besoin de personne.»

L'air soudain peiné, il s’accroupit pour lui faire face. Il avait un beau visage.

\- Tu veux dire que jamais tu n'as vu le soleil se coucher par delà des montagnes enneigées ?

\- Il neige parfois dans la gare en hiver... Je déteste la neige, je n'aime pas avoir froid.

\- La neige, ce n'est pas que le froid tu sais... On peut aussi drôlement s'amuser grâce à elle. Faire pleins de glissades et de batailles...

\- Je suis trop grande pour ce genre de choses, de toute façon. Jouer, c'est pour les bébés ! Moi, je suis une grande fille !

\- Comment ça trop grande ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser ! Dit-il soudain avec humeur.

Il s'assit alors en lotus devant elle et enleva le morceau de métal attaché à son dos. À bien regarder, il ne s’agissait pas vraiment d'un couvercle. C'était deux coupelle métalliques embouties ressemblant étrangement à une soucoupe volante.

\- C'est un Hang, l'informa-t-il. C'est un instrument de musique. Peux-tu me le prêter quelques minutes, demanda-t-il en désignant le gobelet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle le lui tendit sans discuter, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Mais il se contenta de le poser à ses pieds. Sophie comprit soudain qu'il allait faire l’aumône en jouant de la musique.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Une grande fille comme toi ? Jouer avec moi ? Je pensais que c'était pour les bébés, ce genre de choses...

Sophie comprit alors son erreur.

\- Non, tu as raison ! On peut jouer à n'importe quel âge ! C'est pas que pour les bébés ! S'il-te-plaît, je veux participer !

Le garçon soupira alors et prit un air vaincu.

\- Très bien, alors. Commence par me dire ton nom et je verrais ensuite comment tu pourras participer au jeu.

\- Sophie. Je m’appelle Sophie, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Eh bien Sophie, prend cet objet. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

Il lui tendit une sorte de hochet ovale.

\- Non... Avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est un maracas. En le secouant, tu peux créer une rythmique chuintant. Essaie de faire la même chose que moi.

Il secoua alors l'objet dans un rythme précis que Sophie parvint très vite à imiter.

\- Très bien, petite demoiselle. Je crois que tu es fin prête pour jouer un peu de musique. C'est parti  !

Sophie hocha rapidement la tête, extatique. L'homme posa alors sur son visage un masque d'oiseau. Le cœur de la petite fille manqua alors un battement.

\- Jack Frost... Murmura-t-elle sous le choc. **(2)**

Mais son idole avait déjà commencé à jouer de l'étrange instrument de musique placé sur ses genoux. Il chantait, son masque n'enveloppait pas totalement son visage. Il faisait d'étranges bruits de bouche, comme si son corps aussi était un instrument de musique. Au bout de quelques instants, même Sophie s'était fait emportée dans son monde. L'homme s'amusait des sons de son instrument. Il s'amusait de chaque percution, de chaque regard qu'on lui portait. Il était à la fois proche et distant des gens qui l'entouraient. Quant à Sophie, elle dansait autour de lui avec son petit maracas. Tous les enfant de la gare la regardaient avec grand étonnement. Elle se sentait fière, là, existante parmi les notes envoûtantes de la musique du garçon. Beaucoup de gens avaient reconnu Jack Frost et ils étaient à présent cernés. Sophie était heureuse.

*

Rùn

_Rùn fulminait. Personne n'avais jamais remis en cause sa manière de travailler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Hiccup lui reproche toutes ces choses ? Manny l'avait toujours laissé opérer comme il l'entendait ! Pendant des années ses efforts avaient payé. Il connaissait le comportement des enfants de la rue mieux que personne. Il savait qu'ils tenaient tout comme lui à leur liberté._

_Aucun enfant n'osa s'approcher de lui ce soir-là. Faisant les cent pas, Rùn oublia même de se rendre à la performance de Sandy._

_Il réfléchissait. Il se répétait en boucle les paroles de Hiccup. Puis ses jambes se prirent soudainement sur un objet oublié au sol et il s'écroula lamentablement par terre. C'était un petit instrument inventé par l'un de ses disciples qui avait provoqué sa chute. Rùn le pris dans ses mains pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas brisé. **(3)** Puis il fit jouer ses mains sur ses petites branches de métal. Des notes harmonieuses en jaillirent. Il fit passer tout son mal-être à travers la mélodie. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il se leva soudain, résolu._

_Il avait pris sa décision._

À la fin de la représentation, le garçon remis toute ses pièces gagnées aux enfants de la rue. Puis, à la grande surprise de la petite fille, il resta toute la journée à ses côtés. Toutes les caméras étaient braquées sur eux.

Le soir, ils étaient attroupés autour d'un feu. Quelques morceaux de planches brûlaient et crépitaient, des lucioles incandescentes s'envolaient en tourbillonnant. Rùn distinguait à peine les formes alentours. La chaleur du feu accentuait encore celle de l'air. Parmi ceux qui avaient pris place tout autour, afin de profiter de la clarté des flammes, personne ne parlait. On entendait au loin les déclencheurs des appareils photos. Les médias n'osaient pas s'approcher du groupe.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Avait alors craché Jammy, la voix sombre.

\- Hiccup à raison Jammy, répondit calmement le maître kû. Je ne peux plus vous laisser seuls dans les rues...

\- Tu nous apprends à jouer de la musique ! Bientôt, moi aussi je serais un artiste comme toi et je pourrais gagner ma vie tout seul !

-Tu as besoin d'un foyer. De gens qui t'aiment. D'une famille. Je ne peux t'offrir tout cela. Le Musaishi n'a pas encore assez d'influence pour tous vous adopter. Vous êtes trop nombreux...

\- De la merde tout ça ! Je veux être libre, Rùn ! Tout comme toi ! S'il m’envoie en foyer, je m'enfuirais, tu entends ? Aucun d'entre nous ne voudra de cette vie !

\- Parce que tu trouves que la tienne est meilleure peut-être Jammy ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège Rùn ? Tu as attiré tous ces médias ici pour dénoncer les enfants laissés dans la rue ! Demain, plus aucun d'entre nous ne sera libre !

\- Demain, chacun d'entre vous aura la chance d'avoir un avenir.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais...Je me hais aussi...

\- Rùn... Pitié...

Mais Jack Frost se contenta de serrer fort le petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- Sois courageux, Jammy. Il faut que tu croies en moi.

Jammy lui retourna alors son étreinte.

\- Je crois en toi Rùn... J'ai juste... Peur...

\- Je veillerais toujours sur vous Jammy... Toujours...

C'était son dernier soir aux côtés de ses disciples. Rùn pleura ce soir là.

*

Hiccup

Tous les écrans du TER passaient en boucles les mêmes images. Journalistes et politiciens n'avaient plus qu'une question en bouche à présent : qu'allaient-t-ils faire de cette jeunesse abandonnée dans les rues de la ville ?

Je ne pensais pas que Rùn soit si... Radical... Ouais... C'est le mot juste... J'ai beau eu lui dire ses quatre vérités il y a quelques jours, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il prenne mon opinion avec tant d’intérêt... Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'écoute. Encore moins qu'on se remette en question à cause de ce que je peux penser. Mais Rùn l'a fait. Il s'est donné en spectacle avec les enfants des rues pour attirer l’œil des médias. Et ça a marché. J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui...

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Nous sommes samedi et j'ai rendez-vous avec Astrid. Elle est en permission pour quatre jours et m'a invité à boire un café. Quand j'arrive à notre point de rendez-vous, je reconnais de loin sa longue chevelure blonde coiffée en tresse. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours. Tailess plante ses griffes dans ma veste. Je tente tant bien que mal de l'ignorer.

\- Astrid ! J'appelle.

Elle se retourne alors vivement et me gratifie d'un sourire.

\- Salut vous deux ! Vous n’êtes pas très en avance, dites-moi !

\- Désolé, le TER était bondé ce matin...

\- Je vois que tu as apporté le monstre avec toi ! Fait-elle remarquer en souriant malicieusement.

Tailess fait mine de se lécher les coussinets. Totalement désintéressé par la conversation qui a lieu. On parle de tout et de rien. Je commence par lui raconter ma rencontre avec les Maître Godai puis ma confrontation avec Rustick.

\- Ce type a toujours pété plus haut que son cul ! Crache-t-elle. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait été assez lâche pour t'attaquer ainsi !

Elle me parle ensuite de sa vie. Partie avec l'armée de terre en Europe, elle me raconte s'être liée d'amitié avec quelques soldats. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle sera bientôt engagée comme garde du corps. Elle est parvenue à trouver ce job grâce à un gars de sa compagnie. Elle vient d'ailleurs à Chicago pour un entretient avec son future employeur.

\- Je suis content pour toi Astrid. C'est bon de te voir enfin voler de tes propre ailes ! Comment s'appelle ton nouveau patron ?

\- Kosmotiz Black Pitcher, dit-elle avec fierté. Un nom bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. Mais même lui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville à ce niveau ! Plaisante-elle en me lançant un clin d’œil.

Je suis de retour ! Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fort en émotion ! N'hésitez pas à commenter j'y ai mis mes tripes et vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est jouissif d'avoir un avi !

Oui c'est un long chapitre...15 pages. 3 jours pour l'écrire. A vos bons cœurs m'sieurs dames , un pti kudo s'vous plait ? ^.^

Le chapitre IV sera pour Noël et si vous êtes sages, il y en aura même plus !

Merci encore et toujours à ma correctrice Yukomin. Elle vient par ailleurs d’écrire un nouvelle fanfiction nommé « Envol ». J'en profite donc pour vous inviter à la lire . Hiccup/ Harrold y a un caractère bien trempé et une répartie spectaculaire XD !

A bientôt,

Ballou

 

 


	4. Chapitre IV

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai été longue à revenir n'est-ce pas ? Désolée, mais avec tous les examens que j'avais en ce début d'année 2017, j'avais très peu de temps libre pour écrire. Je suis en train de réaliser un petit dessin animé et si vous saviez le boulot qu'il faut fournir pour produire des films comme Les 5 légendes ou Dragons... Ça fait plus de 5 semaines que je ne vis plus alors que mon film dure à peine trois minutes, ahah...

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis curieuse de savoir si cette histoire est vraiment lue. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir quel type de personne se cache derrière le graphique des lecteurs.

Apparition de deux nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre ! Rassurez-vous, le tableau est au complet à présent !

Bonne lecture à vous,

LDDW

* * *

 

Bonus pour une lecture plus vivante :

Aujourd'hui, il faudra préparer 3 pages :

(1)Glee - Papa Can You Hear Me?

(2) Anne Kaempf and Lior Shoov - Billie Jean dans le métro, Paris

(3) "Give it all my lady"- Lior Shoov

* * *

 

Chapitre IV

Oh ! Une luciole qui vole  
Je voulais crier " Regarde ! "  
Mais j'étais seul

Valka

Le département contre le crime organisé du FBI se trouvait au numéro 26 federal plaza de New York.

Valka Soith y arriva toute rouge d'avoir marché si vite depuis Central Park. Des brins d'herbe

parsemaient ses cheveux et son anorak était tâché de vert parce que Jumper l'avait fait basculer par terre en tirant trop fort sur sa laisse. Son compagnon à quatre pattes avait flairé au loin des stupéfiants et s'était précipité sur les délinquants avant même que sa maîtresse ne réagisse.

Ce chien était intelligent, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle faisait équipe avec cet Akita Inu et jamais il n'avait faillit dans sa mission de détecter les drogues. Valka en était très fière. Jumper était son équipier, son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais trouvé ce poste au FBI sans lui.

En quittant Chicago, vingt ans auparavant, elle avait dû recommencer de zéro, sans famille ni argent. Mais Valka était une femme fière et son courage l'avait finalement mené jusqu'à New York.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment de la criminelle, Valka ordonna à Jumper de rester assis le temps qu'elle s'entretienne avec la directrice.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle en caressant la tête duveteuse du chien.

Judy Hopps, le chef du département, lui avait dit de venir immédiatement. Cette dernière était seule dans l'enfilade de bureaux en désordre quand Valka entra. Ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta. En temps normal, Hopps ressemblait à une femme épanouie, pleine d'enthousiasme, chantant à tous vents qu'elle rendrait le monde meilleur. C'était une jeune chef intelligente qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rester derrière un bureau. Mais elle avait maigri, et ses yeux rougis étaient cernés de noir. Tous ceux qui lisaient les journaux savaient que le département contre les crimes organisés en bavait.

\- Soith Valka, bonjour à vous, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Valka avec un sourire qui n'était que poli.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur en vous convoquant.

\- Non.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai », pensa-t-elle.

\- Vos supérieurs m'ont dit que vous étiez un de nos meilleurs agents.

\- Je l'espère, ils ne m'en ont rien dit.

\- Je les interroge, de temps en temps.

Cela ne surprit pas Valka. C'était l'inspecteur Hopps qui l'avait poussé à travailler pour le FBI. Après avoir travaillé quelque années en tant qu'agent de sécurité, elle s'était retrouvée par hasard sur une scène de crime. Le criminelle ne fut coincée que grâce au flair de Jumper et à l'intuition de la jeune femme. Judy Hopps lui avait alors offert une place de gardienne de la paix dans la capitale.

\- J'ai pensé à vous pour un travail, dit cette dernière. Pas vraiment un travail, plutôt une mission de la plus haute importance. Asseyez-vous.

Valka s'exécuta.

\- Vous êtes au courant, continua Hopps, de cet étrange troupe de débraillés qui font parler d'eux à Chicago ?

\- Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'organisation humanitaire qui récolte de l'argent grâce à des interventions artistiques, répondit Valka.

Hopps hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Nous avons des raisons de penser que certain de leurs membres sont sur liste rouge. C'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'un de nos agents parte dans le Midwest enquêter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement demander à la police de Chicago ?

\- Les agents de la ville sont tous corrompus jusqu'au dernier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre bureau d'investigation s'est occupé lui même de l'affaire du IrishMob.

Le sang de Valka se glaça soudain. Elle fit de son mieux pour que ses mains ne tremblent pas devant l'inspecteur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps à tenter d'oublier le nom de cette pègre, les problèmes de son ancienne vie revenaient au galop la tourmenter.

Cela avait débuté il y a six mois de cela, lorsqu'elle avait lu dans le journal que Stoïck avait était inculpé avec ses associés et placé en prison sous haute surveillance. Elle avait alors cru qu'enfin, elle n'entendrait plus parler de cet homme. Que Stoïck Henderous Haddock était sorti de sa vie à jamais. Mais au combien elle avait eu tort...

\- Vous voulez parler de l'intervention de notre département contre une des pègres de Chicago ? Parvint-elle à demander sur un ton innocent. J'ai entendu dire que certains membres se sont enfuis de prison ?

\- En effet, comme vous avez pu lire dans la presse à scandale, un objet non identifié a littéralement démoli les murs de la prison de Rikers Island. Cinq hommes sont ainsi parvenus à s'en évader. Nos équipe travaillent jour et nuit pour identifier l'auteur de cet escapade. En plus de cela, nous avons d'autres enquêtes qui demandent tout autant notre attention.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

\- Voici la liste des membres du Musaishi. Certain d'entre eux collent aux profils de criminels recherchés il y a plus de 150 ans, lors de la guerre du Ketsueki.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire n'a rien de secret. Vous savez sans doute que les manipulations génétiques étaient autorisés il y a plus d'un siècle, avant que l'Église ne condamne cette pratique ?

\- Oui, c'est généralement ce qu'on nous apprend en cours d'Histoire de secondaire. En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre fameuse liste rouge ?

\- Il se trouve que lors d'une diffusion télé montrant une flashmob à Chicago, l'un de nos vieux détecteurs faciaux a identifié une potentielle chimère.

\- Une chimère ? Vous plaisantez ? N'ont-elle pas toute été détruites par le gouvernement ? Comment se fait-il qu'au bout de 150 ans, vos machines en détectent une à nouveau ?

\- À vrai dire, nos agents avaient depuis longtemps oublié que de tels détecteurs existaient sur leurs instruments de visionnage. Cela a été un choc pour bon nombre d'entre nous et il a été nécessaire de faire appel à plusieurs spécialistes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Les chimères ont une durée de vie bien plus importante que la nôtre. D'où cette guerre du « Ketsueki », littéralement, « guerre du sang », dont je vous parlais plus tôt. Si une de ces créatures est encore en vie, et que l'information est diffusée, je n'imagine pas le chaos que cela déclencherait. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vos services pour prouver au gouvernement qu'aucune de ces créatures n'est encore en vie. Qu'il ne s'agit que d'un problème avec les détecteurs.

\- Et si tout cela était vrai ? Et si les détecteurs fonctionnaient bel et bien ?

\- Alors je suppose qu'un état d'alerte serait déclenché et les chimères tuées dans l'heure.

\- Quelle chimère la machine a-t-elle supposé reconnaître ?

\- L'expérience 328. Celui qu'à Chicago on appelle « Jack Frost ».

\- Pourquoi faire appel à moi, Hopps ? Je suis loin d'être qualifiée pour une mission de cette ampleur !

Hopps jeta alors un dossier sur son bureau.

\- Au contraire Miss Soith, vous remarquerez que le caractère sanguin de notre supposé chimère fait de vous et de votre compagnon à quatre pattes les mieux placés pour enquêter sur le problème.

* * *

 

Aster

Claqué. Je suis tout simplement claqué. C'est pas humain ce que nous demande de faire Manny... Certes, je doute que ce soit les bons mots à appliquer au contexte... Mais faire de l'aide humanitaire et signer de la paperasse est une chose, passer sa journée à danser dans les rues en est une autre.

J'avais oublié cette curieuse sensation lorsqu'on est noyé dans une foule. C'est à la fois excitant et très effrayant.

Après Andeddo, les Gardiens et moi avions fait tout notre possible pour racheter nos fautes. La guerre avait fait tant de victimes... Il nous avait alors semblé judicieux de monter le Musaishi. Je me souviens de tous ces enfants heureux d'avoir le ventre bien rempli, d'être soignés au frais de l'organisation, de retrouver un foyer accueillant... Puis les devoirs et contraintes s'étaient accumulés. Nous nous sommes peu à peu détournés des enfants pour gérer nos affaires depuis nos bureaux.

Seul Rùn est resté fidèle aux valeurs du Musaishi. Fidèle, du moins, jusqu'à hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, ça je me demande. S'afficher devant tous ces gosses des rues ? D'ici un mois, son intervention aura été oubliée et tous les enfants envoyés à la Ddass. Ces derniers seront alors de nouveau sur les trottoirs, abandonnés comme de misérables animaux de compagnie dont on ne veut plus prendre soin.

Je suis arraché de mes pensées par un bruit sourd sur mon toit. J'espère que les paparazzis ne m'ont pas suivis jusqu'à chez moi. Depuis que nous avons commencé ces flashmobs, nous sommes harcelés comme des bêtes de foire.

Mais ce n'est qu'un fantôme que je vois apparaître derrière la baie vitrée. Un garçon à la peau blanche et la mine décomposée toque à la fenêtre. Rùn. Je me précipite pour lui ouvrir.

\- C'est donc vrai ce que disait Nord. Toi aussi tu es un accro des hauteurs !

Mais le garçon ne gratifie ma remarque que d'un pâle sourire.

\- Je peux entrer ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Mon cœur se resserre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état si pitoyable.

\- Oui bien sûr je t'en prie ! Dis-je précipitamment en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Je te fais un thé ? Tu as mangé quelque chose ce soir ?

Rùn se contente de balancer la tête dans la négative.

\- Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette mec...

Il hausse les épaules comme un enfant, évitant sensiblement mon regard.

\- On va pas dire que c'était une journée très joyeuse... Finit-il par avouer.

\- Alors reste manger ici. Je vais te faire ma spécialité « gâteau à la carotte sur son lit de courgettes » ça te dit ? La faim peut obscurcir ton jugement. Personnellement, je suis toujours irritable après avoir sauté un repas. Dans les moments difficiles, un estomac rempli peut faire toute la différence, crois-moi !

\- Merci Aster mais je n'ai pas spécialement faim...

\- Taratata jeune Gardien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est surhumain qu'on doit en oublier de manger ! Assied-toi sur le canapé pendant que je cuisine.

\- Aster...

\- C'est un ordre Rùn ! Assis !

Rùn n'insiste pas et s'assoie avec dépit sur le canapé. Il doit vraiment être dans un sale état pour ne même pas insister. On se prend souvent la tête tous les deux pour des sujets comme l'humanitaire ou la nourriture. En plus de cela, c'est une vraie tête de mule.

Si pourtant il est ici ce soir, c'est pour parler, je le sens bien. Pendant que je coupe mes légumes, Rùn regarde les infos. On le voit jouer de la musique aux côtés des enfants de la gare. Puis on nous explique les mesures drastiques du ministère pour trouver à tous ces jeunes des familles d'accueil.

\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Rùn, le regard errant sur les toiles d'araignée au plafond.

\- C'est ta décision Rùn. Tu es le maître Kû. Je n'ai pas à juger tes actes. Je lui répond calmement.

\- Mais c'est ton opinion à toi que je veux, pas celle du Gardien. Explose finalement le garçon.

Je me retourne vers lui, confus de le voir perdre son sang froid. Je choisi donc la carte de la franchise.

\- Tu veux mon avis sur ta nouvelle politique ? Eh bien je pense que c'est de la folie pure de croire que tous les problèmes de ces gosses vont changer du jour au lendemain parce qu'on va les prendre en charge. Ils sont comme toi, indépendants. Les trois quart vont être envoyés en établissement disciplinaire dès le mois prochain. Ils ont besoin de toi Rùn !

Rùn se dégonfle alors, ses épaules s'affaissant et son regard retournant dans le vide. Il a l'air soudain petit, fatigué et triste.

\- Je ne suis pas un dieu Aster, avoue-t-il d'un ton amer. Je ne fais pas de miracle. La vie que je leur offre reste précaire. Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer à faire confiance aux humains. Peut-être ont-ils assez évolués pour se prendre eux-même en charge. Qui-suis-je au fond pour me tenir garant de tant de vies ?

\- Depuis quand remets-tu en question les principes du Musaishi ? Je lui demande, totalement ahurit par son raisonnement.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ce que Manny attend de moi... J'ai l'impression que notre Ordre fonce droit dans un mur. Au fond, pourquoi aidons-nous les hommes ? Pour racheter nos fautes ? Pour aider l'humanité à avancer ?

\- Parce que c'est juste Rùn ! J'explose, ne parvenant plus à me contenir. Nous faisons ce que chaque être humain devrait faire au quotidien. Nous incarnons un idéal d'entraide, de...

\- Un idéal ? Me coupe soudainement le garçon. Tu te fiches de moi ? Les enfants dont je m'occupe dorment dans la poussière ! Dans la poussière, tu entends ? Ils sont à mon image ! Je leur fait vivre ce que j'ai moi-même vécu ! Ils sont prisonniers de leur condition, ils...

\- Rùn...

\- Et à présent je les laisse partir loin de moi ! Ce sont mes enfants et je les abandonne alors que je les ai rendu dépendants de mes principes... Je suis un monstre Aster ! Un putain de monstre !

Rùn se recroqueville alors sur le canapé. Son corps tremble.

Manny m'a prévenu des risques avec le sang de Rùn. Je m'en vais au pas de course chercher un chiffon humide. Précautionneusement, je le tends au garçon pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir et s'apaiser.

\- Tu as pris ta dose ce matin ? Je lui demande le plus calmement possible.

Comme je m'y attendais, il répond d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de cracher un juron.

Rùn sursaute en entendant mon ton agressif et je vois les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues.

\- Hey ! C'est pas grave Rùn ! Tout va bien ! Je m'exclame en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Ça arrive à chacun d'entre nous, tu sais ? On peut pas être à 200 pour cent tous les jours !

Fébrile, le jeune Gardien fini par essuyer d'un coup de manche ses yeux humides.

\- Désolé, s'excuse Rùn. Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un membre honorable du Musaishi... Manny...

\- Qu'il aille se faire cuire une soupe de fèves celui-là ! Je m'écris. Tu as le droit de pleurer comme tout le monde !

\- Merci, fini-t-il par répondre dans un souffle.

Je prends son menton pour que le garçon me regarde en face. Je sais que le contact physique le gène, tout comme pour moi, mais je ne vois en cet instant que ce moyen pour le réconforter.

\- Et surtout ,Rùn, tu es loin d'être un monstre. Aucun de nous ne l'est.

\- Regarde-moi cinq minutes Aster ! Je suis un paquet de weed ambulant !

\- Et moi une plaquette de Sérotonine sur pattes. Cela fait-il donc de moi une sorte de monstre ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! S'écrie Rùn en rougissant. Je... Je suis désolé de te faire perdre ton temps avec mes histoires. Je vais y aller...

Je vois bien que ses mouvements sont de moins en moins coordonnés lorsqu'il s'avance vers la fenêtre. Je le retiens avant qu'il ne fasse une vraie bêtise.

\- Pas question de sortir ce soir, jeune Gardien. J'annonce d'un ton autoritaire.

Rùn soupire et se masse le crâne pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Certaines drogues, comme le LSD, peuvent couper l'appétit. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi est composé son sang mais je n'insiste plus pour le faire manger.

\- Je pars te chercher tes médocs avant que tu ne fasses une overdose chez moi. Je l'informe en le dirigeant lentement vers la chambre à coucher.

Le garçon se raidit de nouveau et me lance un regard de chien battu.

\- Je préfère les balcons...

Je le regarde dans l'interrogative.

\- Claustro... Murmure-t-il en évitant le contact visuel.

\- Tu es sérieux mec ? On se cotise pour te payer un appart et toi tu dors sur les balcons ?

\- Je vous avais dit que je n'en avais pas besoin...

\- La prochaine fois, dis-nous directement la source du problème. On aurait compris tu sais ?

Il m'envoie un sourire timide et me regarde finalement dans les yeux.

\- Oui... Je suis désolé...

Après quelques minutes à rendre le balcon confortable, je l'aide à s'installer un lit de fortune.

\- Tu peux laisser la lumière allumée ? Demande la voix étouffée de Rùn sous sa couette.

\- Tu es vraiment un drôle d'énergumène, je le taquine en allumant une lampe dans le salon.

\- Je préfère être claustro et achluophobe que crier comme une gonzesse dès que je croise un lévrier ! Rit-il, à moitié endormi.

\- Mes traumatismes liés au visionnage d'Harry Potter III à l'âge de quatre ans ne regardent que moi jeune Gardien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si le professeur Lupin à des airs de lévrier dans sa forme lougaroutesque ! Je réplique, amusé que Rùn se souvienne de ma phobie.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on regarde Wallace et Gromit et le Mystère du lapin-garou alors ! Rigole le maître Kû.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune culture cinématographique ?

\- J'aime bien les dessins animés...

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas...

\- Vieux kangourou grincheux...

\- Sale gelure d'albinos.

Nous nous regardons en rigolant à la lueur de la veilleuse.

\- Quelle est la vraie raison qui t'as poussé à aller voir les médias ? Je lui demande finalement en craignant déjà la réponse.

Rùn hésite plusieurs minutes avant de se lancer.

\- Je... Hiccup... Si tu avais vu ses yeux lorsqu'il est venu au refuge...

Je suis étonné qu'il ai laissé Hiccup entrer dans l'un de ses sanctuaire mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail.

\- Depuis quand prends-tu en compte l'avis d'un humain ? Dis-je en prenant mes clés de moto.

\- Il... Il est différent... Me répond-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

J'ajuste mon manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je sens mon cœur hurler une vieille douleur que je pensais enterrée depuis longtemps.

\- N'oublie pas Rùn, ce n'est pas parce que nous aidons l'humanité à guérir de ses tares que nous pouvons de nouveau lui faire connaître notre existence.

\- Je sais... Murmure-t-il sombrement.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aster. Je suis un intouchable.

Je regarde une dernière fois le visage pâle du maître Kû caché sous ses couvertures. Je m'en vais alors avec la certitude que cette aventure provoquera bien plus que la ruine du Musaishi.

* * *

 

Johanna

Je marchai sans but précis dans cette fabuleuse ville de Chicago. Passant d'un quartier à l'autre, j'évitais comme on me l'avait conseillé les recoins sombres. Je marchai ainsi dans la North State Street jusqu'à arriver devant une immense église. Ayant moi-même été élevée dans le culte catholique, non pratiquant, je ressent soudainement le désir d'aller dans ce lieu de culte. C'est une très grande église, magnifiquement ouvragée.

Je rentre dans l'édifice, le redécouvrant. De nombreuses statues ou décorations l'ornent. Je profite de me trouver dans un lieu de culte et m'agenouille dans les premiers rangs afin de pouvoir prier à mon aise. Je pense à mon enfance, à ma nouvelle vie, à la situation de ma famille, à la situation du monde dans lequel je vis. Je ne suis pas pratiquante, mais croyante. Enfin, je ne suis pas une croyante aveugle, je sais bien qu'il y a certaines choses bien impossibles, je ne me méprends pas là-dessus.

À la fin de ma prière je me lève et sors dans le petit jardin derrière le bâtiment. Le jardin relit l'église au couvent. Je respecte profondément ces femmes qui se consacrent à la religion. Tout en me promenant, j'aperçois le cimetière. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas recueillie sur la tombe de mon beau-père. Cela me manque. Me baladant au hasard parmi les tombes, j'arrive finalement devant un bloc de pierre sans inscription et recouvert de mousse. Je me dis qu'il est malheureux d'être enterré dans une tombe anonyme. Je m'assoie donc devant la pierre tombale, comme pour tenter de la réconforter. Mes amis de Portland m'ont toujours dis que j'étais trop sensible. Qu'importe, je ressens le besoin d'être là pour la personne couchée là, sous terre. Qui sait, peut-être que son fantôme délivrera un message de ma part à mon père dans l'au-delà. Sans vraiment réfléchir à mes actions, je commence à chanter. (1)

À la fin de mon chant funèbre, je constate qu'un étrange homme aux cheveux grisâtres me regarde de loin. Je me lève brusquement et reprend mon chemin.

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les hommes. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'eus l'occasion d'en rencontrer énormément en vingt ans...De la maternelle jusqu'à la fin du collège, j'avais côtoyé les même camarades de classe. Les même voisins de table. Les même têtes de cons qui m'étaient devenues insupportable à regarder. Lorsque enfin, j'entrais dans les arts, je ne m'attendais pas à une si profonde carence en hommes. Ainsi, je dû encore une fois me contenter de regarder ces si étranges spécimens passer devant la fenêtre de notre bâtiment d'art. Bien entendu, notre section d'artistes avait été isolée des autres matières d'enseignements, sûrement afin de ne pas contaminer les rangs du reste de notre génération.

Par chance, je parvins tout de même à tisser des liens d'amitié avec un garçon. Par manque de bol, son amour de dieu était légèrement plus intense que son intérêt pour moi... Son nom était Lucas. C'était un jeune homme discret. Il lisait la bible dès qu'il avait un moment de libre et son mp3 était chargé de louanges à Dieu. J'en avait naïvement déduit qu'il était « une sorte » de témoin de Jéhovah. Cette hypothèse avait traversé beaucoup d'esprits à l'école. Si bien que plus les années au lycée passaient, plus Lucas s'était retrouvé seul pendant les poses déjeuner, feuilletant avec sérieux sa petite bible de poche.

Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, les marginaux m'ont toujours attiré. J'aime témoigner de l'intérêt aux personnes seules, juste pour qu'en échange, on m'en donne rien qu'un peu en retour. Ma quête de reconnaissance m'envoya dès la plus tendre enfance dans les recoins sombres des cours de récréation, là où je pouvais trouver des loups solitaires, des gens en manque d'amour. Non par parce que j'en manquais, mais parce que j'en avais à revendre. Ainsi, lorsque je rencontrai Lucas, délaissé par ses amis et, avec pour seule compagnie, celle de son dieu, j'y vis un signe du destin. Peut-être m'avait-on privé de la compagnie du sexe opposé pour me mettre à l'épreuve. Je devais à présent prouver que j'étais assez fidèle et digne de ce garçon !

C'est ainsi que nous devinrent amis. Il avait beau eu me confier qu'il avait passé Noël sur une péniche parisienne, en compagnie d'anciennes sorcières vaudous, j'avais obstinément conservé l'idée qu'il m'inclurait, un jour ou l'autre, dans sa trépidante quête de l'amour divin. Ce sacré Lucas mit toutefois fin à toutes mes illusions lorsqu'il disparut mystérieusement après les résultats du bac. Abandonnant par la même occasion son portable et son compte facebook.

Encore aujourd'hui, je le revoie réprimander sévèrement notre professeur d'histoire des arts pour avoir cité un tableau de Gustave Courbé intitulé « L'origine du monde ». Ironiquement, si Lucas ne pouvait déjà pas à cette époque supporter, même en peinture, la vue de cuisses écartées, j'avais cette même année pris l'initiative d'explorer l'univers existant entre les miennes. Mes différentes expériences solitaires me rendaient à la fois satisfaite d'apprendre à me connaître en tant que femme, et d'un autre côté, craintive que le dieu de Lucas m'estime indigne de tout homme après un tel acte de trahison.

Ou peut-être que si aucun homme ne sut jusque-là attirer mon attention, c'était parce que depuis le début, seul une femme pourrait me montrer la différence.

Mon nom est Johanna Gatti. J'aurais bientôt vingt ans et cette nuit, au cours d'une représentation de musique, je suis tombée amoureuse de la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible, ou du moins, je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait. Je n'ai pas eu d'éducation religieuse. Enfant, ma mère venait m'apporter des bonbons à la sortie de l'école. Elle ne cessait de me promettre qu'elle reviendrait prendre soin de moi après sa cure de désintox, mais la seule chose que je retins d'elle, ce fut quelques caries... À cette époque, je ne pouvais compter que sur mon beau-père, un brave homme en fauteuil roulant qui n'avait pas la possibilité de venir assister à mes kermesses de fin d'année scolaire. De quoi vous dégoûter du monde du spectacle, en somme.

Outre ma passion pour l'art, j'aime chanter et jouer de l'accordéon.

Je me suis préparée plus d'un mois avant d'oser participer aux spectacles de rue de Chicago. Cette ville est devenue le rendez-vous des artistes depuis bientôt trois mois. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se faire connaître. J'ai pris deux bus et un covoiturage depuis Portland pour arriver jusque-là.

Je ne sais toutefois pas vraiment ce que j'espère de cette ville. Un travail ? Une reconnaissance ? Des rencontres ? Tout est nouveau pour moi ici. Je n'ai aucun point de repère. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.

C'est une belle nuit, j'ai de la chance. Je pars aux abords du métro, sors mon accordéon, l'instrument du peuple dit-on, et commence à jouer au rythme de mes envies. Au début, des regards curieux se tournent vers moi. Les gens doivent penser que je suis une des filles avec lesquelles Tianna Toothfairy, la star de Chicago, a l'habitude de faire ses spectacles. Hélas, très vite on m'ignore de nouveau. Je dois avoir l'air un peu cruche avec mes vêtements achetés en friperie et mes bottes en cuir m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Je voulais me donner des airs d'artiste habillé à la Desigual, et bien c'est gagné, tout le monde se détourne.

Malheureuse du désintérêt autour de moi, je me dis que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et joue tout le reste de la nuit. J'en viens même à tenter du Michael Jackson puisque, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est arrivée. Emmitouflée dans un manteau aussi ridicule que le mien.

Elle semble avoir des origines asiatiques. Indienne peut-être. Je l'entend qui tape du pied à côté de moi. Tente-t-elle de me perturber ? C'est alors qu'elle commence à chanter en suivant le rythme de ma musique : (2)

« People always told me be careful of what you do

And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts

And mother always told me be careful of who you love

And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle est excentrique dans sa gestuelle, un vrai clown, et improvise son art avec joie et candeur. Je suis maintenant presque certaine qu'elle fait partie du groupe du Musaishi.

« Pourquoi m'aide-t-elle ? », je me demande, interdite.

Les gens aussi autour de nous semblent l'avoir reconnu et affluent en masse autour de nous. Mon estomac se contracte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été choisie comme chair à canon au nom de la musique de rue.

La jeune femme à côté de moi tape une nouvelle fois des pieds pour me redonner le rythme. Un sourire rassurant éclaire son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui renvoyer et je sens que la seule chose qu'elle attend de moi, c'est que je m'amuse. Mes dernières défenses s'écroulent alors et je me mets à mon tour à chanter et à taper des pieds. À nous voir, on croirait deux amies d'enfance. Puis la jeune femme ramasse un plastique par terre et à mon grand étonnement, elle parvient à faire raisonner dans le métro les percussions de la chanson.

« Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son »

Elle jette soudain le plastique vers moi pour qu'ensemble, nous continuions cet étrange rythme plastifié. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Nous faisons de la musique avec trois fois rien. Les gens déversent à côté de nous des dizaines de petites pièces cuivrées.

« Le début de la fortune » une petite voix me chante dans la tête.

À la fin de la prestation, nous rions comme des enfants. J'ai passé un moment magique et le public n'existe plus vraiment autour de nous. Il se met à pleuvoir.

Elle part soudainement jeter le sac plastique dans une poubelle. Puis elle revient me voir en me tendant la main.

\- Camille. Se présente-t-elle en me souriant. Mais mes amis m'appellent Quenotte.

\- Johanna. Je lui réponds en serrant la main, mais tu peux m'appeler Jo.

* * *

 

Hiccup

En sortant de l'école, je me retrouve harcelé par une pluie battante. J'enveloppe ma tête d'un foulard pour me protéger du froid. Tailess miaule de mécontentement sur mon épaule et part se réfugier sous mon manteau.

\- C'est tellement facile d'être un chat ! Je râle en sentant les griffes de mon compagnon s'accrocher à mon pull.

La vitrine encore illuminée d'une librairie me renvoie le reflet d'un garçon au regard ahuri, les cheveux en bataille, couvert d'un voile élimé et avec une étrange bosse au niveau du ventre.

L'expression de son visage est à la fois digne et douloureuse. J'ai l'impression de voir une pâle copie d'une photographie du magazine « National Néographic ». On croirait à mon air terrifié et mon accoutrement une jeune afghane enceinte fuyant face à l'avancée de l'armée soviétique. J'essaye de me ressaisir : « Ce n'est que de la pluie » me dis-je.

Je dévale alors à trottinette la rue menant jusqu'à la gendarmerie. Astrid finit son service à 19h30. Elle se fout toujours de ma gueule en me voyant arriver sur cet engin mais qu'importe, c'est plus pratique qu'une moto dans une ville comme Chicago.

L'eau fouette mon visage à une telle allure. Les roues de ma monture éclaboussent dans leur course le bas de mon jean et mes chaussures. La nuit est déjà d'encre. Les lumières des gyrophares et des lampadaires paraissent bien fades dans l'épais brouillard qui commence à s'installer autour de moi. Et pourtant, le visage ruisselant d'eau de pluie, à moitié aveuglé, je ris comme un enfant. Je n'y peux rien, j'adore la vitesse.

J'ai beau faire le trajet tous les soirs, de nouveaux détails frappent constamment mon attention. Le temps changeant, les feuilles aux couleurs automnales tapissant les pavés. La lumière accueillante des bars et l'ambiance rassurante et chic des restaurants. Les murs des pubs sont tatoués de pochoirs de femmes dansantes aux sourires lubriques. Le monde sur les terrasses nage dans l'écume des cigarettes jusqu'à ce qu'un visage émerge enfin du brouillard, tentant vainement d'aspirer l'air frais du soir. Quelques âmes déjà soumises aux affres de la bière s'égarent le long des routes.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la gendarmerie, je suis trempé jusqu'à l'os. Je prie pour que Astrid ne me pose pas de lapin.

Soudain, sans crier gare, une forme sombre se jette sur moi. Ma jambe ne tiens pas le coup sous le choc et je me retrouve à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « tofu ».

Une haleine fétide doublée d'une texture visqueuse s'applique alors à me passer le visage au karcher. Tailess fini par débouler de mon manteau en crachant furieusement son mécontentement. Un chien vient de nous attaquer.

\- Jumper ! Au pied ! J'entends crier au loin.

Mon pantalon est couvert de boue et mes chaussures inondées. J'aperçois une femme d'une quarantaine d'années courir vers moi. Le chien n'a pas l'air de vraiment l'écouter, plus préoccupé d'aboyer sur Tailess, ce dernier perché sur un arbre.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Me dit la femme en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- Pas de souci, je lui répond d'un air sardonique, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être jeté à terre par des boules de poils.

La femme me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé une troisième oreille. Elle doit sûrement penser que je me suis cogné la tête en tombant. Je lève le doigt au ciel pour lui indiquer le félin noir dans l'arbre.

\- C'est Tailess, mon chat, et sûrement la raison pour laquelle votre chien s'est jeté sur moi.

Une lueur de compréhension éclaire soudain les yeux verts de la femme. Elle part de ce pas reprendre la maîtrise de son chien. Du haut de sa branche, Tailess regarde le chien avec une pure et authentique haine. L'Akita Inu ne cesse d'aboyer et la femme est obligée de le tirer par son collier pour le ramener à l'ordre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va parvenir à descendre tout seul ? Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui pas de souci, je la rassure.

\- La voie est libre ! Saute par ici mon grand ! Je crie alors à Tailess.

L'intéressé feule un peu avant de s'exécuter. Lançant un dernier regard meurtrier au chien, il repart finalement se cacher sous mon manteau.

La femme regarde l'action se dérouler, interdite.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un chat obéir ainsi à son maître, m'avoue-t-elle.

\- Tailess est un chat assez intelligent, je l'informe en ramassant mon sac qui trempait encore dans la boue.

L'Akita Inu émet un jappement de désapprobation qui attire mon attention. Je m'accroupis vers lui en ignorant le fait que Tailess est en train de réduire en charpie mon pull. Je caresse sa tête avec assurance et souris à sa maîtresse.

\- C'est une espèce de chien très intelligente, si je me souviens bien ? Vous travaillez dans la police ?

\- Oui, comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Eh bien, l'Akuta Inu est une espèce utilisée couramment par les forces de l'ordre américaines. De plus, nous sommes devant une gendarmerie...

\- Haha, oui en effet, vous avez un esprit très vif jeune homme. On dit que les animaux ressemblent à leur maître, vous semblez être fait l'un pour l'autre, vous et votre chat.

J'entends Tailess feuler sous mon manteau.

\- Je dirais plus qu'il est mon colocataire pour une durée de sept vies, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ma blague n'a toutefois pas l'air de la faire rire. À mon grand étonnement, la femme recule d'un pas, comme si soudain j'avais des pustules à la place de mes tâches de rousseur. Le chien jappe en sentant le désarroi de sa maîtresse.

\- Vous... Tu es... Bégaye-t-elle.

\- Hiccup ! J'entends crier au loin.

Astrid s'avance vers moi, toujours en uniforme. Snobant royalement la femme et son chien, elle me regarde d'un air renfrogné.

\- Dis-moi, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Cet abruti d'inspecteur Wild m'a filé des heures de garde seulement pour demain après-midi !

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Astrid. Je suis ravi de te voir en si bonne forme. Ma journée ? Idyllique ! À part peut-être la partie où je t'attends sous un ciel de septembre pluvieux, avec un chat, une trottinette, et une thèse de droit à rendre pour demain en option bonus.

À ces mots, j'ai presque l'impression de voir les rouages du cerveau de mon amie en action pour comprendre pourquoi je l'agresse ainsi.

\- Ah oui pardon, soupire-t-elle, « bonjour ». Sinon c'est oui ou non pour ce soir ?

Je soupire. Je crois que jamais je ne parviendrais à guérir cette fille de son impolitesse.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue Astrid, bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue dans mon joli dix mètres carré qui sent la litière !

\- Formidable ! S'écrie-t-elle en m'étreignant. Je pars vite me rhabiller en civil et je te rejoins tout de suite !

\- Prend ton temps... Je grince en la regardant filer dans la gendarmerie.

\- Votre petite amie ? J'entends demander dans mon dos.

La femme est toujours là, l'air de porter soudain toute la peine du monde sur son visage.

\- On va plutôt appeler ça une « ex » petite-amie s'accrochant à un gars beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien, je soupire.

Un pâle sourire franchi ses lèvres.

\- Je vois, me répond-t-elle songeuse.

\- Em... Et vous êtes ? Je demande, inquiet que la police de New-York ai finalement remonté la piste de Rikers Island jusqu'à moi.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excuse-t-elle en rassemblant ses pensées. Je suis... Je suis l'agent Soith, de la police de New-York. Et voici Jumper, mon coéquipier, ajoute-t-elle en désignant son chien.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me vois déjà entre les quatre murs d'une prison, à écrire les mémoires d'un gosse traumatisé d'avoir grandit au sein d'une pègre.

\- De New-York ? Je répète avec difficulté.

\- Juste une enquête de reconnaissance, m'informe l'agent en grattant l'oreille de son chien.

Je soupire discrètement mon soulagement.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Astrid décide de revenir vers nous. Elle jette un regard vers la femme à mes côtés et lui adresse finalement un bref salut.

\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser jeunes gens, annonce soudainement l'agent Soith. Excusez encore Jumper de vous avoir sauté dessus monsieur...

\- Hiccup. Dis-je en omettant délibérément mon nom de famille.

\- C'est un nom peu commun, fait remarquer la femme en me souriant.

\- Oui, on me le dit souvent...

\- Hiccup ! Râle Astrid à côté de moi. On y va ? Il fait un froid de chien ma parole !

\- Tu as maintenant une petite idée des conditions dans lesquelles je t'ai attendu ! Bonne soirée agent Soith, je salue avant de me faire entraîner vers la gare par mon amie.

\- Bonne soirée Hiccup... J'entends chuchoter derrière mon dos.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me rends compte que ma chute de tout à l'heure a une fois de plus déformé ma prothèse. Je me souviens alors que Nord, l'ami de Rùn, m'a donné une adresse où je pouvais trouver de bonnes pièces détachées. Je demande à Astrid d'aller y faire une halte.

\- Cette femme à l'entrée de la gendarmerie, demande Astrid, j'ai craint un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un agent du FBI qui enquêtait sur toi.

\- J'ai eu cette peur moi aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle venait en effet de New York. Par chance, Rikers Island n'avait pas l'air d'être sa priorité.

\- Elle te regardait étrangement pourtant...

\- Oui... Peut-être qu'elle était peinée de voir un pauvre péquenaud comme moi attendre sa meilleure amie sous une pluie battante.

Astrid me bouscule de l'épaule, ludique.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est à cause de ce crétin de Wild ! À la base je devais prendre mon service chez Monsieur Pitcheneur ce soir. Cependant, à cause de ces saletés de spectacles de rues, tous les agents doivent travailler à la sécurité de la ville et les apprentis sont hors-service !

\- Au moins, tu n'auras pas à faire de nuit blanche.

\- Je préfère faire une nuit blanche que dormir aux côtés de ton stupide chat noir ! Se plaint-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tailess crache sous mon manteau.

\- Sinon tu peux toujours faire une nuit blanche dans la nuit noire, c'est aussi une option. Je réplique.

\- L'humour, tu connais ?

Nous flânons quelques temps en suivant le GPS de ma trottinette. Nous débouchons alors dans une galerie couverte regorgeant de librairies, d'antiquaires et de vendeurs d'art. La décoration est faite de luminaires d'époque et de vieilles enseignes. Je remarque que sur l'une d'entre elle est gravé un renne se dressant fièrement sur un N, couleur or. On peut lire au bas de l'enseigne : « Nord and Cie ».

Au devant d'une vitrine un renne est empaillé, affublé d'une paire d'ailes et d'un nez rouge. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas là que tu veux acheter tes pièces détachées, murmure Astrid en plaçant une main inquiète sur mon épaule. Elle fait carrément flipper cette boutique...

\- Dit une diplômée de l'école de Police, je réplique en m'avançant dans le magasin.

Nous sursautons au son d'une petite cloche en passant la porte. Sous nos grands yeux ébahis, de nombreux objets insolites et breloques couvrent les murs de la pièce. L'intérieur du magasin est baigné de lumière grâce à la haute verrière en arrête de poisson au-dessus de nos têtes. Nos pas grincent sur de vieilles lattes de bois et un homme qui me semble familier vient nous accueillir.

Il nous parle dans une langue inconnue tout en s'avançant à notre rencontre. Je le reconnais à présent, c'est l'homme qui dansait au pub de Gueulfor cette fameuse nuit où j'ai rencontré les membres du Musaishi.

Sur une étiquette de son uniforme, on peut lire le prénom « Phil ».

\- « Je vous demande pardon Monsieur » Lui dis-je timidement « Nord m'a dit que je pouvais trouver des pièces détachées pour prothèses dans votre boutique.

L'homme me regarde tout d'abord avec étonnement, dit quelques mots dans sa langue puis nous fait signe de le suivre.

Nous débouchons dans un gigantesque hangar. On peut apercevoir un grand nombre de prothèses en train d'être mises au point sur des plans près d'un bureau. Partout autour de nous, des machines tournent à pleins régimes.

\- Rappelle-moi ,intervient Astrid, il fait quoi dans la vie déjà ce « Nord » à part chanter dans la rue ?

\- Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de ma vie... Je lui avoue avec émotion.

Tailess en profite pour venir se loger sur mon épaule. À ce moment, Phil revient vers nous en compagnie d'un homme encore plus large que lui.

\- Ah Hiccup ! S'écrie-t-il en m'étreignant et me faisant la bise avec brusquerie. Je suis content que tu sois finalement venu ! Tu as de la chance, j'étais sur le point de partir rejoindre les autres !

\- Bonsoir Nord. Dis-je en lui renvoyant gauchement son accolade. Je vous présente Astrid, une amie d'enfance.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune demoiselle*. Répond poliment Nord en faisant un baise main à mon amie.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, je me retrouve sur le palier de mon appartement avant même d'avoir eu le temps de maudire cet interminable escalier. C'est étrange comme une même action peut sembler à certains moments si difficile et à d'autres, si banale. C'est peut-être aussi grâce aux améliorations que Nord a fait sur ma prothèse. Trop de choses me trottent toutefois dans la tête pour que je puisse m'en satisfaire.

Pendant que Nord travaillait sur ma jambe, il en a profité pour me parler en privé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il connaisse tous les détails de ma dispute avec Rùn.

\- Tu sais que ça a mis un grave bazar dans notre organisation depuis que Rùn a dirigé les médias sur le cas des enfants des rues. M'annonce-t-il tout en dévissant un boulon de ma prothèse.

\- Pour vous dire la vérité Nord, je suis le premier étonné que Rùn ait pris en compte mon avis ce jour là...

Brusquement, le vieil homme me prend alors par les épaules pour mieux me faire face, le regard calculateur, comme s'il me scannait au rayon x.

Tailess feule sur mon épaule pour dissuader l'homme d'approcher davantage mais cela n'a pas l'air de déranger ce dernier.

\- Ne joue pas au modeste avec moi, jeune homme ! S'écrie-t-il avec colère. Et montre-moi plutôt ce que tu as de si spécial pour qu'il remette en cause en une journée les valeurs qu'il défend depuis bien des années ?

\- Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas Nord, je vous le jure ! J'ai juste voulu faire comprendre a Rùn qu'il n'était pas obligé de porter le monde entier sur ses épaules. De plus, son mode de vie n'est pas forcément un bon exemple à suivre pour les enfants dont il s'occupe...

Nord me lance un regard réprobateur et part fouiller sur une de ses étagères. Il en ressort une étrange poupée russe bleutée qu'il me tend.

\- C'est... C'est Rùn ! Je m'écrie en reconnaissant les traits du garçon illustrés sur la figurine.

\- En effet, confirme Nord en souriant. C'est une petite tradition chez nous d'avoir une poupée russe. Comment trouves-tu que Rùn à l'air dessus ?

J'observe un instant le personnage avant de lui répondre.

\- Je dirais qu'il a l'air malicieux, tout comme le vrai Rùn. Je déclare finalement.

\- Très bien, maintenant ouvre la poupée. De quoi à l'air la suivante ?

\- Insouciante je dirais, presque rebelle.

\- Continue.

\- Sur la suivante il semble... Malheureux... Non, pas seulement triste... Seul. Oui c'est ça, isolé.

\- Mais aussi brave ! Commente Nord lorsque j'ouvre celle qui suit. Et pour la dernière, comment le vois-tu ?

\- Il... Il sourit. Je dirais donc que c'est de la joie ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Approuve Nord. Ce que j'essaye en fait de te faire comprendre à travers cette poupée, c'est que Rùn est la personne la mieux placée pour s'occuper des enfants car c'est à la joie qu'il carbure. Il donne aux enfants l'entrain qui leur faut pour sortir de leur misère. Tu me suis ?

\- Oui je crois...

\- Certes, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux, mais à notre échelle, nous essayons d'améliorer la vie des autres. Bien évidement que nos méthodes ne sont pas irréprochables, mais on ne peut pas toujours compter sur un système pour résoudre tous les problèmes. Un président n'est pas élu pour apporter des solutions à tout son pays, il est là avant tout pour le représenter. Alors qu'un homme, de n'importe quelle condition qu'il soit, peut être un exemple pour ses pairs. Il peut incarner et défendre des valeur telles que l'empathie, le courage ou encore la liberté. Un homme seul peut faire parfois la différence pour rendre un monde meilleur. Tout cela pour te faire comprendre que toi aussi, tu peux trouver à quoi tu carbures. Si tu parviens à avoir un avis sur les méthodes de Rùn, c'est que toi-même tu as des convictions. Pose-toi la question, quelles sont-elles ? Quel est ton centre Hiccup ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Avant mon accident, ma seule conviction était de plaire à la fille qui attend dans la pièce d'à côté mais aujourd'hui...

Nord pose alors sa main sur la mienne et la referme sur la petite figurine de Rùn.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu ais trouvé ton centre, ajoute-t-il avec solennité.

Depuis lors, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit le vieil homme. Je me sens comme vide, sans but réel.

Dans la foulée, j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, Astrid et Tailess m'emboutent le pas. J'accroche ma veste à la patère et m'affale dans le canapé juste en face de mon amie occupée à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le chat.

Essoufflée, elle me demande alors :

\- Hiccup, tu te souviens ? Un jour, tu m'as dit que ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort.

\- Hum, hum… Murmurais-je. Oui, je me souviens…

Astrid vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

\- Depuis l'accident, tu n'es plus vraiment le même. M'avoue-t-elle calmement.

\- En bien ou en mal ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Oui entre autre, mais c'est parce que tu es plus fort qu'avant. À l'époque, un simple courant d'air t'écrasait au sol ou emportait ta carcasse trop légère dans les nuages. Aujourd'hui, tu donnes l'impression que rien ne peut t'ébranler. Plus aucun obstacle ne te résiste. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être digne de toi...

\- Astrid ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu réalises que sans toi je serais mort depuis déjà bien longtemps ? Et Gueulfor serait toujours en prison sans ton aide !

\- Ce n'est que grâce à ton intelligence qu'il est libre à présent. Trancha la jeune femme. Je n'ai fait que suivre tes indications. Comprends-moi, tu es une personne formidable mais... J'ai besoin de me sentir exister. C'est peut-être égoïste de dire ça mais, à tes côtés, je n'aurais jamais que le second rôle...

Je ne peux retenir un soupir. Je suis ému qu'Astrid s'ouvre enfin à moi mais cela n'empêche toutefois pas le désarroi de m'envahir.

\- Et sinon, comment s'est passé ton entretient avec l'homme dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu veux parler de Monsieur Pitcheneur ? Il est assez impressionnant je dois dire, et tu sais qu'il est assez compliquer de m'intimider. Il est... Froid. Il semble aussi intelligent que toi. Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi il a besoin d'un garde du corps...

\- Peut-être qu'il est trop harcelé par les médias.

\- Sûrement, mais quelque chose dans son aura m'intrigue et me glace le sang en même temps. Lors de l'entretient, j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi…

\- Tu ne devrais pas accepter le job avant de clairement comprendre ses intentions.

\- Trop tard je te l'ai dit, je commence demain à 15 heures.

\- Toujours à te précipiter dans la fosse au dragon...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est dans ma nature de viking , plaisante-t-elle.

\- Très bien, vole de tes propre ailes ma petite Astrid, mais ne reviens pas me voir par la suite en pleurant à cause de tes écailles en moins.

\- Tu ne chercherais pas à te débarrasser de moi par hasard ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire espiègle.

\- Oh non ! Je peux même te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré de te laisser seule…

\- T'inquiète… Faut bien que je me lance dans la vie… J'y arriverai ! Je n'aurai plus le temps de penser à ma petite personne lorsque je serais occupée à sauver le monde. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez

de m'avoir dirigé vers l'armée.

\- C'est toujours mieux que dealeuse pour une pègre Irlandaise, je réplique en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais Astrid se contente de me regarder avec un sérieux que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Tu sais… il y a quatre ans… tu n'étais guère combatif pour résister à quoi que ce soit… Je me souviens, « Hiccup l'inutile » on t'appelait à l'époque. Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je vois les choses différemment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Quand je pense que j'envisageais de travailler pour ton père ! Lors du drame, il n'y en a pas eu un seul qui se soit comporté humainement avec moi… Tu es la seule personne de mon passé avec qui j'ai gardé contact. Pour faire court, tu es ma seule famille...

Je suis plutôt stupéfait de l'entendre renier ainsi les siens. Je sais qu'après s'être ralliée à ma cause, tout comme moi, Astrid a été chassée de chez elle.

\- Ils n'ont eu aucun sens moral envers moi… Ils m'ont exploité toute ma vie sans jamais me laisser le choix sur la personne que je voudrais être. Merci... Elle murmure alors tout bas au point que je dois me pencher vers elle pour entendre la suite.

\- Cette nuit de l'accident, j'ai peut-être perdu le respect de ma famille, mais j'ai eu en échange la plus belle chose qu'on puisse espérer.

\- Qui est ? Je demande avec émotion.

Astrid se penche alors vers moi et dépose délicatement un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Ce que j'ai gagné cette nuit là, et que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde, c'est un avenir, mais surtout un frère.

Peut-être que je suis du genre trop soupe au lait, mais je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion de recevoir des preuves d'amour durant mon enfance. J'attire ainsi Astrid vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Pleure pas, mon petit Hiccup, susurre -t-elle à mon oreille, ce n'est pas très digne d'un futur avocat unijambiste.

\- Va te faire tresser les cheveux sur les poils du dos de mon père sale blonde, je renifle.

\- Toujours aussi gracieux, grande asperge maladroite. S'esclaffe-t-elle.

\- C'est parce qu'il a qu'un pied ! Chante mon voisin de chambre.

\- C'était qui ça ? Demande Astrid, les yeux ronds.

* * *

 

Rùn

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, telle une chambre secrète à l'extérieur du temps, oubliée des hommes et des dieux. Un rayon de lumière poussiéreux projetait une mince bande éclatante sur un plancher blanc immaculé et constituait l'unique indice de la présence d'un monde externe.

Un jeune garçon prenait place dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Le silence qui l'entourait était léger à ses oreilles, mais lourd sur son esprit. Chaque seconde s'étirait pour devenir une éternité, tandis que le garçon attendait avec anxiété la suite des événements. Autour de lui, des vitres à demi teintées de blanc laissaient entrevoir de fines silhouettes noires.

\- Patient 328 ! Entendit-il appeler dans le haut-parleur situé dans un coin de la pièce.

Rùn se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Il faisait encore nuit et il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses repères. Il se souvint qu'Aster, plus tôt dans la soirée, lui avait apporté assez de HPH pour reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il se sentait de nouveau sain et en forme. Lentement, il entra dans le salon. Devant lui se trouvait une table sur laquelle reposaient les restes d'un repas. Le garçon baissa le regard vers son assiette inachevée, ramassa la fourchette en argent et tourna l'ustensile au milieu des carottes en purée, sans but précis.

Les mots d'Aster ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit : « Ce n'est pas parce que nous aidons l'humanité à guérir de ses tares que nous pouvons de nouveau lui faire connaître notre existence ».

Rùn savait que derrière cette loi du Musaishi, se cachait une autre frontière qui lui était interdit de franchir. « Un maître ne doit en aucun cas se lier avec un humain ». Qui sait en effet ce qu'il pourrait advenir si les hommes découvraient la véritable identité des membres du Musaishi ? Ils seraient sans aucun doute menés à l'abattoir ou enfermés dans un de leur immonde laboratoire. Rùn eut un frisson à la seule pensée du bloc 328.

Bien entendu que le maître Kû pouvait aider les enfants à survivre dans les rues, mais en aucun cas il ne lui était permis de devenir un parent ou un ami. Cette lois permettait aux Gardiens de ne pas s'investir trop émotionnellement dans leur travail. Leur longue longévité conduirait à de trop douloureuses séparations.

Rùn soupira. Il se sentait une nouvelle fois prisonnier de sa condition et souhaita un instant être mort et enterré à Burgess, en compagnie de sa petite sœur.

Comme toujours, quand il était dans cette état, une seule chose pouvait le libérer de ses sombres pensées. Il expira sur la vitre d'une fenêtre et écrivit en majuscules « Merci pour cette nuit, à très vite, Rùn ». Puis le jeune homme s'en fut sur les toits.

Après avoir parcouru, le cœur vibrant, la structure métallique de l'immeuble, Rùn évalua rapidement l'accessibilité de l'échafaudage et ne tarda pas à trouver l'endroit par lequel il allait monter. Il grimpa ainsi le long d'un tube, le dos contre la façade et s'aidant des barres de fer de la structure métallique. Une fois là-haut, il enjamba les barres de métal qui le séparaient du toit, puis marcha tranquillement le long d'une large bordure de pierre. La vue sur l'ensemble du toit était superbe, tout comme la vue sur les cours intérieures. Autour de lui, Chicago s'étendait. Le ciel gris métallique offrait un rendu exceptionnel. Tout était statique et silencieux, une sérénité incroyable s'instaurait peu à peu dans l'esprit du maître Kû.

Là-haut il y existait une séparation, un contraste avec ce que Rùn vivait en bas, un contraste avec l'oppression du regard des gens, avec la morosité ambiante des villes. Rùn avait toujours tenté de véhiculer la joie de ce qu'il vivait en hauteur, mais en bas c'était comme une lumière allumée alors qu'il n'y a pas d'ampoule. C'était une dépense d'énergie énorme, et le jeune homme n'arrivait pas toujours à trouver un juste milieu entre l'énergie qu'on lui renvoyait et celle qu'il fournissait. Il avait toujours l'impression de donner beaucoup plus qu'il recevait. C'était plutôt frustrant et la plupart du temps, cela le rendait même malheureux.

Petit à petit, le soleil fit tranquillement son apparition dans le ciel, recouvrant le paysage de magnifiques teintes rouges et orangées, comme un peintre qui insuffle amoureusement la vie à son œuvre. Au moment même où les premiers rayons caressaient son visage, Rùn eut une envie soudaine, irrésistible et malicieuse, d'aller troubler le sommeil de celui qui avait mis en quelques mois sa vie sans dessus dessous.

* * *

 

Hiccup

Des hurlements de chiens me réveillèrent en sursauts. À mon grand étonnement, Tailess n'était pas en train de me lacérer le visage de ses griffes pour que je les fasse taire. Ce dernier somnolait au contraire tranquillement sur le chauffage près de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Astrid aussi s'est réveillée en sursautant. Je lui ai laissé mon lit pour la nuit, me contentant de mon tapis de sport en guise de matelas.

\- Abruti de clébard... Je grince en tentant d'étouffer le son des aboiements en me plaquant mon coussin sur la tête.

\- Dis-moi Hiccup... Me demande Astrid, la voix ensommeillée, c'est normal qu'un chien hurle au-dessus du toit de ta chambre ?

\- Il doit sûrement se prendre pour un coq, je réplique en baillant, sans réellement saisir l'absurdité de ma remarque.

Les aboiement s'arrêtent alors pour laisser place au son d'un harmonica. Mon toit est alors assailli de percussions faisant tomber des morceaux de crépi du plafond.

Je ne connais qu'une personne jouant de la musique de cette manière. À toute vitesse, je m'extirpe de mon lit de fortune, emportant la moitié des draps de coton avec moi, et je pars à cloche pied regarder à la fenêtre.

\- C'est encore ton crétin de voisin de chambre ? Râle Astrid en se relevant sur son séant tout en se massant les tempes.

\- Bien pire ! Je souris en cherchant des yeux celui qu'en ville on surnomme « Jack Frost ».

Rùn est bel et bien là, en haut de la balustrade de ma fenêtre. Ce dernier y joue de l'harmonica tout en tambourinant de son autre main sur la toiture pour se donner le rythme.

Sa musique est très country et après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, il commence à répéter la phrase « give it all my baby » en chantant avec entrain. (3)

Pendant ce temps, Astrid me rejoint et reste coi devant l'incohérence de la situation.

\- Hey mec, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi une star de Chicago fait une sérénade de cow-boy sur ta fenêtre à six heures du mat ? Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est une blague ou quoi ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai mérité en fait celle-là, je réplique tout en admirant le jeune homme finir sa chanson.

L'unique œil de Rùn se tourne alors vers moi, presque timidement, attendant ma réaction.

\- Des biscottes et un café, ça te tente ? Dis-je au garçon en l'invitant à entrer.

* * *

 

Bon... À la base, il devait y avoir un POV Pitch ici, mais vu que ce chapitre fait déjà 15 pages, je le glisserais au début du prochain. J'espère que cette suite vous a plus. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, ça me motivera à publier chaque semaine. J'ai déjà 5 pages du chap5 et je peux déjà vous dire que je me suis fait peur toute seule en écrivant. Crime et épouvante, préparez vos pop-corns !


	5. Chapitre V

Aujourd'hui, il te faudra préparer 1 page.

(1)LE DONJON DE NAHEULBEUK - TROLL FARCEUR ET ELFE FARCIE (Cover)

* * *

 

Chapitre V

–Un masque noir –

Deux balcons qui donnent

Sur le mensonge.

* * *

 

Kosmotiz – 31 Octobre 1995

Kosmotiz était fatigué. Manny lui avait promis quelques jours de repos pour aller rendre visite à sa fille mais sa quantité de travail n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses derniers mois. Il pouvait de moins en moins supporter les gémissements et supplications des patients du bloc 13. Cela faisait bientôt 10 mois qu'il travaillait au centre Anddedo en temps que gardien et il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepté le poste.

Le nombres de contraintes et de règles à respecter rendait son travail moralement exténuant. En premier lieu, il lui était interdit de parler à quiconque de ce qui se passait entre les murs du centre. Il savait que les recherches menée à Andeddo avait permis à l'humanité de faire un gigantesque bond en avant dans le domaine du médicale. Les maladies avaient été éradiquées, la faim n'existait plus, on avait trouvé toutes sortes de remèdes contre la dépression ou la folie. Le revers de la médaille, cacher aux yeux du publique, était cependant d'une ampleur inimaginable.

Andeddo était un centre d'expérimentation sur le sang humain. Le sang produit entre les murs de cette gigantesque usines médicale permettaient à des millions d'être humains de vivre heureux et en bonne santé à la surface. Il fallait toutefois le produire, ce sang miraculeux qui réduisait à néant les maladies. C'était là le rôle des cobayes. Chacune avait un sang unique, génétiquement modifié pour produire des anticorps mutants, facilement transmissible d'un corps à l'autre. Kosmotiz savait qu'au début du projet, seul les animaux était utilisés pour produire ce sang. La qualité de ce dernier n'avait toutefois pas d'égale lorsqu'il provenant d'un organisme humain. Le centre avait due investir dans d'énormes sommes d'argent pour contrer l'illégalité de telles expérimentations. Les scientifiques avaient souvent recours au clonage et on produisait des « chimères » à la chaîne à partir de matrices bioniques. Ces créatures n'avaient pour autre fonction que de produire du sang humain à grande échelle. Kosmotiz avait aussi entendu que pendant un certain temps, on avait même raflé tout les cimetière des États-Unis dans le but de créer des ADN meilleure qualité pour les chimères.

Toutes ces révélations lorsqu'il était arrivé à Andeddo avait retourner plus d'une fois l'estomac du gardien.

Il dépendait cependant de ce job pour nourrir sa famille et rembourser ses dettes.

Kosmotiz était née dans la ville d'Argos, en Grèce ; sa femme était morte d'une leucémie quelques années auparavant et sa petite fille, Katherine, avait hérité de la maladie. Il avait alors déménagé aux USA pour trouver un remède. Bien qu'il existait un traitement grâce au sang des chimères, le coût du remède demeurait inabordable pour le commun des mortels. Pour sauver son enfant, Kosmotiz avait du vendre ses services au centre Andeddo. En remboursement, il travaillait à présent comme gardien dans cette immense clinique. Il avait été affecté au bloc 13. Jamais cependant il inaperçue de ses propres yeux une chimères. L'étage qu'il surveillait était prévus pour empêcher tout contact direct avec les créatures. D'épais murs transparent teintés de blanc et un parterre métallique constitué le seul décors dans lequel il déambulait depuis des mois. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui si on ajoutait à cela les cris des chimères lorsqu'on ouvrait les portes de leur cellules pour récolter le sang.

La seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'alors, c'était une photo de sa fille.

Il s'inquiétait pour son enfant. Le traitement de Katherine était long et laborieux. De plus, Kosmotiz n'avait plus aucun moyen de subsistance. Travailler à Andeddo lui permettait de rembourser les frais médicaux mais pendant ce temps, il n'avait aucun revenu.

Il savait heureusement que comme sa mère, Katherine avait une trempe étonnante et beaucoup de courage pour son âge. Elle s'était arrangé pour gagner un salaire en vendant ses toiles. Mais c'était à peine suffisant pour garantir son existence.

Kosmotiz avait très peu de connaissances dans le domaine des sciences. Si il avait pu si facilement avoir un emploi de gardien au centre Andeddo, c'était parce qu'il était gendarme de vocation.

Un jour aussi terne que les autre, il trouva du sable noirâtre devant la porte du bloc. L'homme en avait stupidement déduit qu'un des chercheur n'avait pas correctement stériliser ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

C'est cette simple erreur de jugement qui détruit à tout jamais les espoirs de Kosmotiz.

Se baissant pour nettoyer le gâchis, il sentit ses doigts brûler au contact de la substance.

« Peut-être est-ce de la cendre ? » S'était dit l'homme en utilisant son mouchoir de poche pour effacer le reste.

Plus tard dans la journée, il se souvint, à son grand soulagement qu'il avait assez de temps libre pour passer un coups de téléphone à sa fille.

Plaçant sa monnaie, si rare en ces temps de pénurie, dans la machine, Kosmotiz tapa le numéro en grimaçant à cause de sa brûlure aux doigts. Il passa ensuite son oreille sur le combiner et attendit que la sonnerie monotone laisse place à la douce voix de son enfant.

-Allô papa, c'est bien toi ? Entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bonjours ma chérie, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'entendre !

-J'ai cru que tu n'appellerais jamais! Le réprimanda Katherine, boudeuse. Une fois par semaine, c'est trop peu ! Il n'y a pas de lois qui puni les pères délaissant leurs enfants ?

-Crois moi Katherine, si j'étais président des états-unis, c'est tout les quarts d'heure que j'obligerai les pères à prendre des nouvelles de leur fille.

Le son du rire de Katherine résonna dans le combiner. Kosmotiz ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la mélodie.

-Le traitement n'est pas trop éprouvant ? Réclama-t-il de savoir une énième fois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont des doses à prendre tout les matins par piqûre. Même un bébé pourrait endurer ça sans sourciller.

Tu manges correctement ? As tu fais des progrès en dessins ? Tes toiles se vendent bien ?

Un vrai papa poule...Plaisanta Katherine. Soit rassuré, je mange 4 fruits et légumes par jours, je regarde de chaque côté avant de traverser la rue, je travail bien à l'école et mes toiles partent comme des petits pains !

Kosmotiz soupira d'aise à l'écoute de ces bonnes nouvelles.

-Et toi mon petit papa ? Continua Katherine. Toujours aussi secret ? Ne serais-je jamais de quoi est composer le traitement qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

-Sincèrement , je ne le sais toujours pas et préfère ne pas savoir.

-Tu manque cruellement de curiosité tu sais. Lui reprocha la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas pourtant l'apanage des meilleurs détectives ?

-Il y a une large différence entre un détective et...

-Un gendarme, je sais. Toi tu te contentes de faire régner la paix sur cette bonne vieille Amérique. God bless America ! Grinça la jeune fille.

Tu sais c'est...Commença Kosmotiz.

Il fut brutalement coupé par un autre agent de sécurité, lui faisant signe que l'heure de la relègue avait sonné.

-Je dois te laissé, je suis de garde ce soir.

-Déjà ? Râla la jeune fille. Mais c'est de l'esclavage ma parole ! Tu devrais demander d'être payer pour toutes les heures que tu passes dans cet endroit sordide !

-Je sais, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Le principal, c'est que tu sois en bonne santé et que je rentre à la maison dans trois mois.

-Oui rentre vite, tu manques tu sais ?

-Tu me manque aussi ma chérie, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi ! Essaye de m'appeler plus régulièrement. J'aurais du mal à tenir encore deux semaines sans avoir de tes nouvelles ! Si ça continue, je fais un scandale et j'appel directement le centre !

-Très bien, très bien, ris Kosmotiz, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'appeler le plus vite possible. Prend soin de toi d'accord ?

Prend soin de toi surtout ! A très vite !

Bye.

Kosmotiz avait toujours ce malaise au fond de lui dès qu'il raccrochait. Celui-ci fut encore plus profond que d'habitude.

Vivre dans ces souterrains le rendait dépressif. Il se dirigea vers le bloc 13, l'air morne. Les heures passèrent au ralenti. Kosmotiz détestait faire des rondes dans ce lieux dénué de toute âme. De plus, sa brûlure à la main semblait plus grave qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Heureusement que ce lieux était une clinique. Il irait demain matin chercher quelques pansement si la douleur persistait.

En passant devant la porte principal, il cru soudain apercevoir une personne à côté de lui. Kosmotiz dirigea d'un geste vif sa lampe torche vers l'entité obscure et sursauta devant sa propre ombre.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances...Soupira-t-il en continuant sa ronde.

-Papa ! Entendit-il subitement crier derrière la porte du bloc. Papa aide moi !

Kosmotiz se retourna précipitamment .

-Katherine ? Appela-t-il, reconnaissant la voix de sa fille dans la pièce d'à côté. Katherine c'est toi ?

-Papa je t'en prie aide moi ! Pleura désespérément sa fille. J'ai tellement peur !

Le sang de Kosmotiz se figea.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Se demanda le gardien. Pourquoi sa fille était dans le bloc 13 ? L'avait-on berné ? Les cobaye d'Andeddo étaient-ils en fait les patients que le centre était sensé guérir ? Mille questions tournoyaient dans sa tête.

-Papa ! Pleura Katherine, une terreurs profonde dans la voix.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kosmotiz pour prendre une décision.

Les scientifiques avaient l'habitude de faire des aller retours dans cette chambre sans jamais prendre en compte la présence des gardes devant la porte. Depuis le temps, Kosmotiz avait involontairement mémoriser le code du bloc. Le gardien remercia mille fois sa mémoire photographique tout en composant le les 28 chiffres qui le composait. Il déboula alors dans la pièce, s'attendant à voir sa fille chérie lui sauter dans les bras.

Mais ce fut un tout autre accueille qu'il reçu. Il faisait horriblement sombre dans la chambre. La surface du sol était granuleuse. Kosmotiz comprit qu'il s'agissait du même sable que plus tôt dans la journée.

-Katherine ? Appela l'homme avec inquiétude. Katherine où es-tu mon ange ?

-Papa ? Murmura une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du gardien. La voix paraissait à présent dissonante, comme si elle subissait des interférences. Kosmotiz recula d'un pas. De nombreuses paires d'yeux dorés l'observaient et se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Des ombres l'assaillirent alors de toutes parts en imitant la voix de sa fille.

« Papa », « Papa j'ai peur », « aide moi » fredonnaient les créatures qui ne pouvaient être autre chose que des chimères. Lorsque l'une d'elle lui saisi le bras, Kosmotiz ne pu empêcher un hurlement de franchir ses lèvres. Le contact était à la fois irritant comme le sable et chaud comme le feu.

-N'approchez pas ! Hurla Kosmotiz en tentant de fuir.

En un instant, il fut submergé. Son agonie fut tel qu'il pensa un moment être réduit à néant par le toucher des créature, puis, tout devint noir et il sombra dans l'oubli.

* * *

 

A son réveil, la douleur fut d'autant plus insupportable. Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, éclairé par une lumière crue et agressive à l'œil. Quand Kosmotiz regarda ses mains, ces dernières lui apparurent étrangement grisâtres. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, il fut surpris par la légèreté de son corps. Une vitre de la chambre lui renvoya son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient noircis et ces yeux renvoyais une étrange lueur dorée. Sa peau été à présent d'un gris métallique.

-Qu'est ce que...Que m'arrive-t-il ? Bégayât Kosmotiz avec difficulté.

Basculant de son lit, l'homme rampa jusqu'à la vitre et la frappa du point le plus fort qu'il pu.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Gémis-t-il. Peut-on me dire ce qui se passe ?

Mais seul l'insupportable silence du bloc lui répondit.

Pris de panique, Kosmotiz tambourina la vitre désespérément, tentant de la briser.

-A l'aide, quelqu'un ! Rugit-il, la folie s'emparant de lui. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! A l'aide !

Le dernier coup qu'il assena à la vitre eu pour effet d'éparpiller ses mains en minuscules grains de sable noir. La panique du gardien ne fut qu'encore plus grande.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en gémissant, espérant de tout son être que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qu'il se réveillerais bientôt en compagnie de sa femme et de Katherine, toutes les deux saines et sauves. L'obscurité repris alors possession de son être et il se noya dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, des hommes habillés en scaphandre étaient autour de lui. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient emprisonnées dans une étrange substance. Il tentât de se dégager mais tout ses efforts fut vains.

-Monsieur Pitchener ? Entendit-il appeler à ses côtés ? Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous débattre ne servirez à rien.

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda dans la crainte Kosmotiz. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Il semble se souvenir de qui il est, un homme en scaphandre commenta à côté de lui.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous Monsieur Pitchener, mais tentez de garder votre calme pendant que les médecins vous examine. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui ai arrivé au bloc 13 ?

Kosmotiz tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration pour répondre.

-Le...Le bloc 13...J'ai entendu ma fille appelez depuis la chambre. J'ai cru qu'on l'avait emprisonnée.

-C'est ridicule, cracha un des médecins à ses côtés.

-Savez vous comment les chimères ont pu reproduire la voix de votre fille ? Continua l'autre d'une voix rassurante en ignorant la remarque de son confrère.

-Je...Je ne sais pas...

-Réfléchissez Monsieur Pitchener, avez-vous été d'une quelconque manière en contact avec du sable noir ou une matière s'en rapprochant ?

-J'...Oui. Maintenant je me souviens, il y avait un peu de sable devant la porte du bloc ce matin. Je me suis brûlé en le touchant. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de cendre.

Un homme à côté de lui parla de manière intelligible à son collègue.

-Savez-vous ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur d'un air suppliant.

Les hommes se concertèrent du regard, comme pour déterminer si ,oui ou non, il fallait lui dire la vérité.

-Vous êtes rentrer en contact avec des chimères dangereuses. Ces dernières vous ont attirées à elles d'une façon que nous n'avions pas présager. Vos gènes ont littéralement fissionner avec leurs ADN.

-Qu'est ce que tout cela est censé vouloir dire ?! Hurla Kosmotiz, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

-Nous n'en sommes pas exactement certain pour le moment, mais il se pourrait que vous ne faites à présent plus qu'un avec elles.

-Vous mentez ! Laissez moi partir ! Je veux voir Katherine ! Où est ma fille ? Je veux être avec elle !

-Jusqu'à ce que votre état ne soit pas entièrement stabilisé, je crains que vous ne pouvez aller nul part Monsieur...

Le cauchemar ne faisait toutefois que commencer. Kosmotiz dut subir un nombre d'examens plus intensifs qu'il n'en ai humainement supportable. Et le problème résidait là. Il n'était plus humain.

L'homme qui l'avait informé de son état s'appelait Manny. S'était un jeune scientifique qui travaillait au centre seulement depuis quelque mois et très prometteur. Dès le début, Kosmotiz compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se fier qu'à lui pour connaître la vérité sur son état.

L'ancien gardien perdit peu à peu la notion de temps même si Manny faisait de son mieux qu'il garde espoir sur son cas.

Mais les examens ne donnèrent aucun résultat et Kosmotiz comprit qu'aucun traitement ne lui permettrait de retrouver son corps d'autrefois. Il était devenu un monstre.

-Ne dit pas ça! S'était écrié Manny tout en examinant l'étrange sable qui constituait sa peau. Je travail jour et nuit à un remède alors je t'en prie, reste positif !

-Je te suis reconnaissant de travailler si dure pour me guérir Manny, mais cela fait des semaines que je suis dans cet état et vous n'arrivez toujours pas à comprendre ce que je suis à présent !

-Je peux toujours tenter d'inverser le processus en comprenant comment la fusion d'Adn a opéré sur toi ! Contrat l'homme. Dès demain matin, je prévois d'ailleurs de soumettre un premier échantillon au centre pour te soigner.

Kosmotiz lança un regard désespéré en direction du scientifique.

-Tu penses réellement avoir trouvé quelques chose ?

-J'ai expérimenté le sable qui te compose sur un chat pas plus tard qu'hier. L'informa Manny. Je peux ainsi testé différent sérum sur lui sans que tu en pâtisses. Dès demain, je passe à la phase antidote.

L'espoir s'était alors ranimé dans les yeux de Kosmotiz. Il rêvait déjà à sa fille, à sa maison, loin de tout cet enfer.

Mais l'antidote de vint jamais et se fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Manny.

Kosmotiz apprit plus tard que l'homme s'était fait renvoyé en expérimentant sur une matière bien trop dangereuse pour être contrôler. Le cœur de l'ancien gardien se refroidit peu à peu. Devenant aussi impénétrable que la pierre. Les semaines devinrent des mois et les mois des années. La seule chose que les scientifiques d'Andeddo découvrirent le concernant furent les propriétés empoisonnées de son sang. Kosmotiz sombra peu à peu dans la folie. Un matin où les chercheurs s'appliquaient dans leurs examens sur la pauvre carcasse qui lui servait de corps, Pitch perdit définitivement le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Il enfonça dans l'œil d'un des scientifique une seringue.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme du centre se déclencher, son corps réagit de lui même en devenant une sorte d'entité sableuse.

En quelques instant, Kosmotiz était dehors, de nouveau libre, avec un seul but en tête :

Retrouver Katherine.

* * *

 

Rùn

Le maître Kû n'était pas vraiment rassuré, c'était une première pour lui de voler.

Le ciel était couvert, le vent faisait bouger la cime des arbres, mais les conditions restaient bonnes d'après Hiccup. Après une rencontre haute en émotion avec Astrid et un petit déjeuné fort en caféine, Hiccup avait proposé d'aller faire un tour sur le Mehve.

-Le Meéhveuh ? Répéta Rùn en épeulant chaque syllabe.

-Il ne t'a toujours pas parlé de son joujou préféré ? Demanda Astrid, un sourire malicieux inscrit sur son visage.

-Non, mais je suis curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit ! Avoua le maître Kû.

Les quatre compagnons (car oui le chat faisait partie de la compagnie) se dirigèrent ainsi gaiement vers le hangar du skypark. Au grand étonnement de Rùn, Hiccup lui présenta un étrange engin métallique.

-Je l'ai baptisé le « Mehve » l'informa fièrement son ami.

-Impressionnant, siffla Rùn en faisant le tour de la machine. C'est toi qui l'a conçu entièrement ?

-Je bosse dessus depuis l'âge de 15 ans, c'est un peu comme mon bébé.

-Il a toujours préféré sa machine à moi, se plaignit Astrid d'un ton faussement outré.

-Et il grimpe jusqu'à combien ton bolide ? Sourit Rùn, le défit dans ses yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment tester Rùnunet ? Mais Je te préviens ! Tu vas vomir ton repas de Noël de l'année dernière ! C'est une fusée mon pti joujou !

\- Je te rassure Hic, les sensations fortes, ça me connaît ! Fait moi grimper jusqu'aux étoiles !

-O.K, articula Astrid, rougissante, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte les garçons que votre échange est bourré de sous entendus...Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je reste au sol ...

-Sérieux ? S'étonna Hiccup. Mais je croyais que tu adorais voler ! Il y a assez de place pour trois personnes tu sais. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui peut bien te gêner dans notre conversation ? On parle juste du planeur...

-C'est quoi un « sous tendu » ? Demanda Rùn en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Astrid se racla la gorge, de plus en plus gêner de la stupidité des deux hommes en face d'elle.

-Ne me demandez pas de développer les gars, les supplia-t-elle, je crois que vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler au moment voulu...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pour échanger leurs incompréhension puis haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

-Si tu changes d'avis, fait moi signe depuis la terre, l'informa Hiccup en grimpant sur le Mehve.

-Et vous déranger alors que vous tentez d'atteindre le septième ciel ? Je passe mon tour !

-De quoi elle parle ? Demanda Rùn.

-Aucune idée, un truc de fille sûrement, répondit Hiccup.

-Bon...Commença Rùn, où puis-je m'asseoir ?

Hiccup lui tandis alors la main pour l'aider à grimper.

-Tu peux aller devant moi si tu veux. Répondit son ami. Par contre,« Assis » n'est pas le terme exacte. Tu dois te mettre sur le ventre et t'accrocher aux poignées. Il y a une ceinture aussi en cas de vents forts.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais observer la manœuvre, commenta Astrid, ne se défaisant pas un instant de son sourire lubrique.

Rùn se dit que cette fille ressemblait beaucoup à Tianna. Il ne savait toutefois pas si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

-Garde le buste bien plaqué sur la carlingue au départ. Une fois dans les airs, tu pourras déplier tes bras et avoir la sensation de planer, continua Hiccup, ignorant volontairement les commentaires d'Astrid.

Lorsque les deux garçon furent installés, Hiccup alluma le moteur et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Le cœur du maître Kû bondit dans sa poitrine. L'expérience était encore plus magique que de grimper sur les toits ! Rùn était émerveillé par toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait en volant. Il poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il regarda le sol s'éloigner sous lui.

Au devant, la lande révélait une forteresse de nuages. Il pouvait de même apercevoir le soleil se lever sur le rivage des plaines alentours. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Les dernières ombres de la nuit coulées comme des épaves au profit d'une lumière rougeoyante.

Un remous fit plonger Mehve, qui trembla fort. Rùn fut surpris par ce courant d'air mais ne lâcha pas prise.

-Tout va bien Rùn ? S'enquit Hiccup derrière lui.

-C'est formidable ! Rugit le maître Kû pour que son ami l'entende. Mais j'attends toujours de voir ce que cette machine a dans le bide !

Il entendit son ami ricaner.

-C'est de la vitesse que tu veux mon grand ? Tu va être servi !

Rùn sentit son estomac se soulever et supposa qu'ils venaient de dépasser les cent kilomètres heures. Le vent frai du matin lui fouettait le visage mais il s'en moquait, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment de liberté. Ses poumons se gonflèrent d'un air revigorant et il se détendit peu à peu jusqu'à déplier ses bras. Il sentit alors une présence prendre place à ses côtés. Hiccup et Tailess s'étaient lentement déplacés à l'avant du Mehve pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Tu apprends vite ! Le félicita Hiccup, une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression d'être né pour ça ! Plaisanta Rùn en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Après un long silence confortable où chacun profitait de la sensation du vol, Hiccup repris la parole.

-Quand je suis dans le ciel, j'ai la sensations que rien ne peux m'atteindre. Ici, pas d'obstacles, pas de limites, que l'horizon et l'espace...

-On a l'impression de vivre dans une autre réalité...Continua Rùn d'un air rêveur. Où as-tu appris à piloter dis moi ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

-Essaye toujours.

-Eh bien, on va dire pour faire court que j'ai piraté des plans de la Nasa pour construire le Mehve.

Rùn lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-C'était à l'époque où j'aidais encore la IrishMob à gagner du fric sur le cul de l'état...Mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment développer le sujet. Avoua Hiccup, amère.

-On dirait qu'on à tout les deux notre lot de conneries inscrites sur une ardoise, plaisanta le maître Kû.

-Au fait Rùn...A propos de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu...Continua Hiccup, désirant apparemment changer de sujet au plus vite. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

-N'en parlons plus...

Non ! Insista Hiccup. Je n'avais aucun droit de te juger de la sorte ce jour là. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais tant à cœur mon opinion. J'ai regardé les infos tu sais, et pour tout t'avouer, je ne m'attendais vraiment à des mesures si...

Drastiques ? Proposa Rùn.

C'est ça ! C'est la première fois que mon avis compte vraiment pour quelqu'un... D'habitude mes conseilles tombent toujours dans l'oreille d'un sourd. De plus, j'ai osé te critiquer alors que moi même je n'ai jamais fait quoi que se soit pour améliorer la vie de ces enfants...

-Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tes conseilles sont mauvais. Rassura Rùn. D'habitude, je ne m'en remet qu'aux membres du Musaishi pour résoudre les problèmes que je rencontre avec les enfants. Cependant, ce qui s'est passé au sanctuaire m'a en quelques sorte ouvert l'esprit. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Hiccup, et ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait réfléchir. Je crois que j'ai enfin pris conscience que je peux faire confiance aux gens...

-Parce que ce n'était pas le cas avant ?

Rùn ne su que répondre. Il ne voulait pas impliqué Hiccup dans toute ces histoires chimériques. Le Maître Kû savait que le garçon avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert avec la IrishMob. Il n'était donc pas question de parler de son passé. Du moins, pas encore.

-Pourquoi ? Tu leurs fais confiance toi?

Hiccup parut déstabilisé qu'on lui retourne la question.

Que veux-tu dire par « leur » ?

Je veux parler des hum...Enfin... Des gens. Comment sais-tu quand ils sont vraiment dignes de confiance ?

-Eh bien, on m'a toujours dit que l'entrée en relation avec autrui est toujours une prise de risque. L'absence de confiance en l'autre est presque toujours le signe d'un manque de confiance en soi.

-C'est ton cas ?

-J'en ai bien peur, ri Hiccup nerveusement. Je suis même à la limite de l'isolement à cause de ça...J'ai toujours due me débrouiller par mes propres moyen. J'accepte par ailleurs très rarement l'aide des autre...

-Ça , j'ai pu le constater...Releva Rùn en lançant au rouquin un clin d'œil.

Hiccup lui rendis un sourire gêné.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, j'appréhende absolument tout ce qui m'entoure comme une source de danger...

-Et moi qui me croyait parano ! S'esclaffa Rùn.

Hiccup le bouscula légèrement à l 'épaule.

-C'est plutôt le contraire pour toi, non ? Tu inspires la confiance. Au fond, tu dois te sentir bien dans tes pompes pour chanter et danser devant un public.

-C'est quoi des « pompes » ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Hiccup. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure comparaison...Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais en harmonie avec toi-même ?

-Je suis un mettre Godai. Répondit Rùn avec fierté.J'ai appris à faire confiance à mon corps. Cela va d'ailleurs de paire avec l'esprit pour que le résultat soi efficace.

-Le résultat ? Répéta Hiccup.

Pour que son ami comprenne, Rùn décida de lui montrer ce que les enseignements des Maîtres Godai lui avait apprit à accomplir. Le jeune homme se leva sur la carlingue du Mehve.

Hiccup s'étrangla de surprise à la vue du maître Kû jouant les funambules à plus de 200 mètres au dessus du sol.

-Rùn ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fiches par Thor ! Rallonge toi tout de suite !

-Je te montre juste les avantages à ne pas avoir de pompes ! Lui répondit Rùn tout en continuant sa ballade sur l'aile gauche du Mehve.

-C'est de la folie ! Tu veux te transformer en pâté pour chat ?

Mais au ravissement de Rùn, Tailess vint à son tour marcher d'un pas léger sur l'autre aile du Mehve afin de mieux tourmenter son maître.

-Toi aussi tu t'y met ! Railla Hiccup qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas piquer une crise d'angoisse.

-Ne lui en veut pas ! Chantonna Rùn en commençant à tournoyer sur lui même. Nous avons appris à faire confiance à notre corps, à nager à contre courant. Au delà des modèles de vie déjà tracés d'avance !

-J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec autant d'assurance tout en faisant de la voltige entre ciel et terre...Bougonna le rouquin.

-Tu peux le faire Hiccup ! L'encouragea Rùn en le gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. Il te suffit de me faire confiance !

Le maître Kû tendit alors sa main vers Hiccup, l'invitant à le rejoindre à l'avant du planeur.

-Comme tu l'as si joliment souligné à notre première rencontre Rùn, je suis unijambiste. Ainsi, je doute avoir un sens très affûté de l'équilibre.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais je penses au contraire que tu es plus à mène de te tenir debout sur cet engin que n'importe qui ayant une jambe en plus ! Je t'en pris, essaye au moins !

-Bon...Soupira l'intéressé en détachant sa ceinture. Mais je te préviens, si je tombe, je t'entraîne avec moi jusqu'en enfer !

J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! Plaisanta Rùn. Tu crois que Satan fait des réductions de châtiments si on lui dit qu'on a un pote roux ?

Je t'en merde ! Répliqua Hiccup en tentant de se mettre debout.

-Laisse moi t'aider.

Rùn aida son ami à trouver assez d'équilibre pour le rejoindre.

-C'est une très, très mauvaise idée... pleura Hiccup, manquant à chaque seconde de tomber dans le vide.

-Imagine que tes pas ne font qu'un avec ta respiration. Le chemin à parcourir est comme une danse. Il faut suivre chaque note de musique en respectant les silences et les accélérations. Même si ton esprit est rempli d'effrois car c'est la première fois que tu entends cette mélodie, ton corps peux d'instinct connaître la chorégraphie.

-Merci, Oh grand maître Jedi, pour vos vénérables conseilles ! Railla Hiccup.

-Réfléchi à ce que je te dit au lieu de râler.

Hiccup pris alors une longue respiration et petit à petit, se dirigea vers le Maître Kû, à son rythme. Lorsqu'il eu enfin atteint son objectif, la surprise envahit son regard.

-Tu vois ? Commenta Rùn, un sourire en coin.

Tailess vint ronronner près de son maître. Les deux garçon restèrent ainsi, face au soleil levant, avec l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, de ne faire plus qu'un avec le monde. Libres et fières.

* * *

 

Hiccup

Je tend les bras, ouvre grand les paumes de mes mains et écarte les doigts afin de ressentir sur chaque once de mon corps le souffle du vent. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de planer sur le Mehve, c'est comme si il venait de me pousser des ailes.

-Jack, je vole ! S'écrie Rùn en rigolant

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Le garçon se tient devant moi en imitant ma posture.

-Tu n'en a jamais assez de faire le pitre ? Je m'esclaffe.

Pris d'un élan d'entrain, Rùn commence alors à danser sur les extrémités du Mehve, tournoyant comme un oiseau ivre, voltigeant comme un papillon égaré. Je n'ai plus peurs qu'il tombe à présent. Il a l'air d'avoir le pied bien trop léger pour être capable de commettre un seul faux pas.

Soudain, je sens le vent tourner et le Mehve menacé par d'invisibles éboulements.

Rùn, retourne attacher ta ceinture ! J'ordonne subitement au garçon.

En quelques seconde, je suis de retour aux commandes de ma machine. Pas question qu'un drame se produise alors que cette journée s'annonçait si prometteuse !

Nous sommes en train d'essuyer une averse. Je calcule à tout vitesse nos chances : il s'agit d'un orage local, probablement, puisque la météo ce matin signalait un ciel trois quarts couvert. Il s'agit de dix minutes à peine dans ce béton noir. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Penché à gauche contre la masse du vent, j'essaye d'interpréter les courants d'airs. J'aperçois au sol les lueurs confuses de la ville.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me cris Rùn qui a repris sa place sur le Mehve.

Nous traversons un orage. Je l'informe.

Tu vas arriver à gérer ?

Ça va vite se calmer, je le rassure. J'ai déjà essuyé des tempêtes bien plus violente avec Tailess.

J'essaye alors de reprendre mes repères dans cette purée de pois. La flamme de l'échappement, accrochée au moteur comme un bouquet de feu est stable. Je n'ai donc pas à craindre de perdre le contrôle du planeur. Sa lumière pâle est rassurante dans cette fausse nuit. C'est comme si le néant absorbait le monde visible.

Chaque trente secondes, pour vérifier le gyroscope et le compas, je plonge ma tête dans la carlingue. Là, au milieu d'aiguilles et de chiffres, j'éprouve une sécurité trompeuse. J'entends la voix de Rùn étouffée par le bruit du vent. J' émerge de nouveau du ventre de la bête, le regard inquiet de mon ami m'accueillant.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me demande-t-il

-Accroche juste ta ceinture. Le nuage est finalement plus grand que je ne pensais. Je vais tenter une percée.

-Mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'extérieur de ces nuages. On pourrait percuter quelque chose.

-C'est toujours mieux de se prendre la foudre.

-Je te fais confiance. Me répond finalement Rùn, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Je prend alors les manettes et d'une poigne ferme, entreprends de faire perdre de l'altitude à ma machine. Tailess se place sur la pédale de gauche en cas d'obstacles et de virages serrés. Lorsque nous perçons enfin les nuages, je suis ébloui par la clarté du soleil. Aveugle l'espace de quelques seconde, je n'ai pas la possibilité de repérer les potentiels dangers de la manœuvre. J'entends un miaulement terrifiant dernière moi et mon cœur se sert. Je sais que Tailess veut m'avertir d'un problème mais je n'ai aucun moyen de l'identifier. Je vois toujours blanc. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, une main se pose sur la mienne pour faire basculé violemment la manette vers la droite. Un horrible grincement m'informe que le métal du Mehve est en train de se rayer sur les branches des arbres. Avant que le Mehve ne s'écrase brutalement sur un tronc , j'ai enfin le réflexe de redresser les commandes pour reprendre légèrement de l'altitude. Le planeur se loge sans trop de dommage entre les branches d'un grand orme. Mon compagnon félin saute alors sur mon épaule et commence à ronronner comme un moteur à mon oreille.

-Ça va mon grand ? Pas trop de bleues ?

Pour seul réponse, sa langue rêche me brushing la frange.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi ! Je le rassure.

Passant un regard circulaire autour de moi, je constate que le Mehve n'a l'air d'avoir que quelques éraflures. Il semble cependant que le tableaux n'ai pas au complet.

\- Rùn ?

Je me rappel soudain avoir senti une main prendre les commandes du Mehve. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Le garçon ne pouvait être à côté de moi si il avait sa ceinture attaché.

-Rùùùùùùn ! Je hurle si fort que tout les oiseaux des environs s'envolent à tire d'ailes.

Mais seul un étrange hoquet parviens à mes oreilles.

Levant les yeux au dessus de moi, j'aperçois cet imbécile accroché en cochon pendu à une branche. Ce dernier, avec grâce et subtilité, à l'air de royalement se foutre de ma gueule.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand on t'appelle ! Je râle, vexé qu'il puisse se moquer ainsi alors que j'étais à la limite de la crise de panique.

Mais le garçon ris toujours nerveusement accroché à sa branche. Je me dis qu'il s'est peut-être cogné la tête pendant la chute. Tailess à l'air de partager mon avis car il le rejoint.

-Rùn tu vas bien ? Je demande à nouveau en m'approchant du garçon.

-Excuse moi... Parviens-t-il finalement à me répondre entre deux hoquets de rire. C'est juste que...Je... J'ai eu affreusement peur...

Je suis choqué par cette révélation.

-Tu veux dire que Rùn l'insoumis, celui que je pensais à l'abri de la terreurs, battant des colosses, dansant devant des foules enragées, sautant des toits et voltigeant entre ciel et terre, m'avoue qu'il a eu peur d'une simple chute en planeur ?

-Tais toi et aide moi à descendre tu veux ? Réplique-t-il, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Et à présent tu me demande de l'aide ? Où est passé le beau et fière maître Jacky-Chan que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer il y a quelques semaines ?

-La chute l'a légèrement crispé si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu t'aie fait mal? Je demande, arrêtant soudain mes taquineries.

-Non, juste quelques bleus, rien d'insurmontable, me rassure-t-il. Il faut seulement que je trouves un moyen de descendre...

-Saute, je te rattrape ! Je suggère en lui tendant mes bras.

A ma grande surprise, Rùn reste à instant à me regarder comme si je lui avait demandé la lune.

-T'es sérieux mec ! Je m'exclame. On vient d'avoir une conversation sur la confiance je te rappel !

Ma remarque ne fait cependant qu'accentuer la grimace du garçon.

Tailess prend les devants et plonge vers moi. Je souris à mon compagnon et remercie Odin de m'avoir donner un chat si intelligent. Lorsque mes yeux retourne à Rùn, je lance au garçon un sourire rassurant.

-Aller Rùn ! A ton tour maintenant ! Minou minou !

-Traître moi encore comme un matou et ça va chier pour ta pomme ! S'écrie Rùn en se laissant finalement tomber de son perchoir.

Soulagé qu'il se soit lancé, je me prépare à le réceptionner.

Je suis cependant confus par la prise que j'ai sur le garçon en le rattrapant. Nos yeux ne se quitte pas d'un cil jusqu'à ce que je le pose au sol. Je me rend soudain compte à quel point Rùn et petit et mince. Il doit peser la moitié de mon propre poids. J'ai l'air d'un colosse en comparaison. Une question s'impose alors dans mon esprit : « Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu plus tôt ? »

L'aura du garçon m'a toujours semblé si imposante, je n'ai jamais réellement fait attention à son physique. Son unique œil brille d'un lueurs sans âge. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en ai translucide sous l'éclat du soleil.

-Merci, souffle le garçon en détournant les yeux, l'air gêné.

-Dis moi Rùn, tu as quel âge ? Je parviens finalement à demander.

Le garçon semble surpris par ma question puis hausse les épaules.

-Assez vieux...Finit-il par répondre.

-Tu ne sais donc pas ton âge ?

-Je me suis enfuis très jeune de la maison. Puis j'ai perdu le compte des années...

Je suis choqué. Je ne devrais pourtant pas. Cela semble évident lorsqu'on regarde attentivement le garçon. Il est taillé comme un survivant des rues.

-Tu es encore plus menue que moi lorsque j'étais âgé de 15 ans, je pense à voix haute.

La réaction de Rùn ne se fait pas attendre et il me lance en regard faussement outragé.

-Petit où pas, je peux toujours te botter le cul ! Claironne l'intéressé en se jetant sur moi.

Mon sens de l'équilibre légendaire ne se fait par attendre et je bascule au sol, criblé par les doigts chatouilleux de mon assaillant. C'est une tactique cruelle. Mes rires raisonnent dans toute la régions boisées. Je supplie Rùn de mettre fin à mon tourment mais il n'a cure de mes supplications. Un horrible craquement se fait alors attendre sous nos pied et en quelques seconde, nous dégringolons droit vers la terre. Heureusement, nous ne tombons pas de bien haut.

-C'est définitif, tu veux ma mort...Je râle eEn me tournant vers Rùn.

Ce dernier à la chevelure et les vêtements ponctués de centaines feuilles mortes. Le garçon me montre du doigt tout en se serrant les côtes tant il ris. Je dois avoir la même allure.

Tailess émerge d'un tas de feuilles en feulant et je fini par me moquer à mon tour.

Un cliquetis métallique m'arrache soudain de ma transe. Je reconnais ce son comme on identifie une effroyable mélodie qui n'a de cesse de vous revenir en tête. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le canon d'une arme braqué sur moi.

-Relevez vous et sans geste brusque ! Ordonne le propriétaire du pistolet.

Je connais cette voix.

-Jammy ! S'exclame Rùn, encore plus interdit que moi face à la vision de l'adolescent nous regardant avec haine.

Jammy est en effet face à nous, entouré d'une dizaines d'enfants et d'adolescents, nous menaçant eux aussi de leurs armes.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez tous ici ! Hurle Rùn, ne parvenant pas à contenir sa surprise et sa colère.

-Regarder ce tas de ferrailles ! S'exclame une jeune fille en tendant un circuit électrique du Mehve à la vue de tous. On va pouvoir le revendre à un bon prix !

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose Frost ! Crache l'adolescent, n'abaissant en aucun cas son arme devant son ancien maître.

Vous étiez sensé avoir une chance de trouver une famille ! Les sermonne le maître Kû, ne prenant pas en compte l'arme qui vient de le prendre pour cible.

« Tu » étais sensé nous apprendre à nous démerder par nos propres moyens! Le contre Jammy.

Jammy ! J'interviens, totalement chambouler par la tournure des événements.

Toi tu la ferme ! Rugit le garçon. Si je ne t'avais pas ramené avec moi au sanctuaire, Rùn ne nous aurait jamais abandonné ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on se retrouve à chaque fois dans la merde ! D'abord tu démontes la IrishMob, puis tu arrives à convaincre la seul personne qui s'est jamais préoccupé de notre sort de nous lâcher comme des pauvres fientes d'oiseaux !

Je suis le seul coupable Jammy ! Intervient Rùn. J'ai pris tout seul la décision de vous placer en foyer.

Te fou pas de ma gueule Frost. Ce gars là est une vrai plaie ! Chicago entier le sait sauf toi apparemment ! « Hiccup l'inutile » on l'appelait à l'époque !

Je suis littéralement choqué que Jammy remette ça sur le tapis et une boule de rancœur vient naître dans ma gorge.

Rùn serre les point, près à se battre. Bons nombre d'enfants recul dans la crainte. Sauf Jammy. Ce dernier semble insensible à la colère de son ancien maître.

-Retire ça...Siffle Rùn en avançant dans sa direction.

-N'approche pas où je tire ! Le menace l'adolescent, tremblant peu à peu tandis que le maître Kû s'approche dangereusement de lui.

Les enfants ont l'air de se réveillé de leur torpeur car ils pointent à leur tour leurs armes sur Rùn.

-Mes enseignement ont toujours banni les armes des conflits ! Les sermonnes Rùn.

-T'en fait pas mec, rigole froidement un des ados du gang, le père de Hiccup s'est chargé de nous apprendre à appuyer sur une détente !

-Tes enseignements, on en a tiré que ce qui pouvait nous être utile ! Crache un autre. Il faut arrêter d'idéaliser le monde Frost ! C'est la guerre ici-bas !

-La vrai guerre et dans vos cœur les enfants..Annonce Rùn d'une voix profonde.  
-Cesse de nous sortir ce genre de phrases qui pue le thé au jasmin ! Aboie Jammy. A présent, deux options s'offre à toi. Soit tu te tires comme tu sais si bien le faire et tu nous laisses régler son compte à Haddock. Soit tu nous rejoins !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais faire parti d'un groupe d'assassin ?

-Ne soit pas idiot Frost. On va juste balancer Haddock aux flics, avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisserons faire notre petite vie tranquille en échange.

-Et c'est moi qui suis trop naïf...Soupire Rùn.

-Assez parler ! Grogne une adolescente à côté de Jammy. Tire toi maintenant avant qu'on change d'avis !

Mon regard croise celui de Rùn et je fais un léger signe de tête pour lui indiquer de partir. J'arriverais probablement mieux à discuter avec Jammy une fois que le maître Kû ne sera plus dans les parages pour l' intimider.

\- Puis-je tout de même prendre mon sac dans le coffre du planeur ? Demande Rùn d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Désolé mec, mais tu ne partiras qu'avec ce que tu as sur le dos. Indem et bien portant, ça par contre je peux te le garantir. Répond Jammy pompeusement.

Un long silence suit cette déclaration.

-Puis-je avoir ta parole là dessus ? Demande finalement Rùn, un grain d'espoir dans la voix.

-Sur ma parole de chef de la SummerV, confirme l'adolescent, le regard effronté.

Je sais que j'ai demandé à Rùn de fuir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir abandonné. Ces jeunes vont me faire payer toutes les humiliations que mon paternel leur à fait subir. Ils vont me réduire en charpie et Rùn ne fera rien car je sais qu'au fond, ses enfants sont les siens. Il sait ce qu'ils ont vécu et n'a pas son mot à dire sur la façon dont...

Mes pieds s'élèvent subitement du sol et j'atterris sur un corps osseux.

-Que... ? Je m'exclame, le souffle coupé.

J'aperçois les regards sidérés des jeunes délinquants au loin. Rùn m'emporte sur son dos, non sans difficulté, au devant du chemin.

Il se retourne alors légèrement vers son publique, le sourcil arqué et l'œil malicieux, puis reprend sa course.

Je lutte pour ne pas me tordre de rire, me contentant de faire un salut militaire à l'assemblé. Nous avons l'air atrocement ridicule, moi sur le dos de Rùn, et lui essayant de me porter.

Le visage crispés des gosses se détendent alors instantanément et des gloussements fusent de toutes parts.

-Je crois que Frost t'a foutu un gros vent ! Ricane un membre à l'intention de son chef.

Jammy sort finalement de sa transe et explose à son tour de rire.

-Rùn ! S'écrit-il entre deux hoquets, ok c'est bon, tu as gagné ! Ramène ton cul ! On vous fera rien promis !

* * *

 

Astrid

Je ne revis plus ces deux zigotos de la journée.

Certes je les avait laissé partir tout les deux mais un étrange sentiment m'envahit quand le Mehve décolla. Rùn dégageait une étrange aura, la même que celle de Hiccup maintenant que j'y pense. Celle des meneurs peut-être. J'ai souvent l'impression que Hiccup est le pilier principal à ma vie. Sans lui, tout s'écroule. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que si je n'arrivais pas à évoluer, c'était en partie parce qu'il prenait trop de place, me reléguant au personnage secondaire de l'histoire.

Est-ce dont ce que je suis vraiment ? La petite amie du héros qu'on embrasse à la fin pour faire bonne figure ? Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi n'avait pas appelé son best-seller « Hermione Granger » ? Pourquoi Tolkien accepta de joindre un nains et quatre abruti de Hobbit dans sa communauté de l'anneau mais pas une seule femme ? Je commence a en avoir tout simplement ras le bol de cette société patriarcale où on est jamais bonne qu'à donner une étincelle de romantisme à l'histoire raconté. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté Hiccup. Je veux exister.

Bref miss l'écrivain, on va jouer carte sur table :

Dans cette histoire, promet moi qu'à la fin, pas de mièvreries. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner le premier rôle. Celui là, je le laisse volontiers à un personnage maigrelet, plein de dévotion et qui tirera de cette aventure quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'un baiser hollywoodien.

Peut-être même que cette histoire se finira dans un bain de sang et de larmes. Tu n'as en effet jamais été très doué pour faire plaisirs aux lecteurs...

Non, tu écris avant tout cette aventure pour toi. Tu exhortes tes passions et ton toi intérieur.

Alors, dans cette épopée vers l'illumination, n'oublie pas de me considérer telle que je suis vraiment : comme cette ta part de féminité en toi que tu renie parce qu'on t'a appris dès ta plus tendre enfance à me craindre. Je suis dangereuse car je tente de m'élever dans un monde d'hommes. Je suis la gardienne de ton ambition. J'espère seulement que notre soif de puissance ne nous mènera pas à pactiser avec les recoins sombres notre âme...

Où suis-je ?En bas de Andeddo Firma.

Tu n'y ai pas allé de main morte dit moi ! Et quelles surprises me réserves-tu à présent ? Tes lecteurs me voient déjà comme une traîtresse. Celle qui fera tomber le premier domino vers une guerre à travers cet univers fictionnel.

Et si on les surprenais un peu ?

J'ai beau être une bleue, une femme, je prend mon nouveau job très au sérieux. J'ai passé des mois à subir les railleries machistes et misogynes des élèves de ma promotion. Par persévérance, je suis cependant arrivé a gagner leur respect. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la potiche.

La police de New-York m'a donné une mission que je n'ai pas pu refusé. L'inspecteur Wild savait que j'avais des liens avec la IrishMob avant de rentrer à l'école du FBI. Grâce aux contacts de mon ancienne vie, nous avons appris que Stoïk Haddock était en train de préparer un nouveau coup.

La police de Chicago avait toujours su rester discrète par rapport à ses enquêtes sur la mafia Irlandaise.

De mon côté, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le FBI ne remonte jamais jusqu'à Hiccup concernant le projet I.A et de la prison de New-York. J'ai détruit les principales preuves en soudoyant un des gardiens des archives judiciaires. Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à être une femme.

Avant que je ne rentre avec Hiccup hier soir, Wild a tenu à faire un topos sur notre nouvelle enquête.

Je n'en ai bien évidement rien dit à Hiccup, sachant pertinemment que cela le chamboulerait d'apprendre que nous tentons de faire tomber une bonne fois pour les pègres de la ville.

Grâce à mes relations, j'ai pu découvrir que Stoïk s'était allié à une curieuse firme médicale. Le patron de cette dernière, un certain Drago Bludvist, a fait déplacer un de ses employés afin de parler d'intérêts communs avec Stoïk.

Wild m'avait envoyé espionner leurs affaires et je m'étais l'infiltré en tant qu'agent de sécurité pour la firme.

Kosmotiz Pitchener, l'employé venu pour débattre avec Stoïk était un homme sombre et froid.

Après avoir quitté Hiccup, je passe ainsi ma journée à surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble que Pitchener à louer pour faire tourner ses affaires.

Je sais toutefois que ce n'ai pas comme ça que je parviendrais à me rapprocher de « mon nouvel employeur ».

En fin de soirée, je parviens à trouver une excuse pour me libérer de mon tour de garde. En passant devant le bureau de Pitchener, j'aperçois que la lumière y est inexistante. L'homme a due passer par la sortie de derrière après son travail. A toute vitesse, je crochète la serrure et parviens à entrer quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce. Je sais que j'ai peu de temps avant qu'un autre gardien passe faire sa ronde dans le couloir.

Je me dirige précipitamment vers le bureau et fouille dans les tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque document qui indiquerais les intentions de Drago. Un dossier attire alors mon attention. Il contient un nombres considérable d'informations sur tout les marchés illégaux dans lesquels Stoïk Haddock a été impliqué. Mes mains se resserrèrent nerveusement sur un document nommé « I.A ». Je commence à trembler en le feuilletant. Il y a des photos de Stoïk, de Gueulfor mais aussi énormément de Hiccup et même de...Moi...

Une clé USB, coincé entre les feuilles du document, tombe par terre. Frénétique, je la ramasse et la glisse dans la tour de l'ordinateur.

Elle contient des calculs et de plans...Mon estomac se retourne. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Ce n'ai pas la première fois que je vois ce document...

Une ombre se dessine soudain un coin de la pièce et je comprend que tout ce temps, j'étais observé.

-Miss Hofferson...Susurre Pitchener en me souriant malicieusement. Avez-vous fini votre enquête ? Savez-vous enfin qui je suis ?

Le timbre de la voix de l'homme est polie mais je sais que ce n'ai qu'une façade. Ce dernier s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je sort mon arme de service et la pointe sur lui.

-N'approchez pas ou je tire ! J'ordonne avec fermeté.

-Oh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherais. Je crache en observant attentivement mon ennemi.

-Allons Miss Hofferson, gardez votre sang froid je vous prie et réfléchissez une minute. Vous savez à présent qui je suis et le pouvoir que j'ai sur votre cher et tendre petit ami. Ne faite pas la sotte et asseyez vous sur cette chaise. J 'ai à vous parler.

-Il n'est pas question que j'écoute les radotages d'un fou tel que vous ! Je m'exclame.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous insulter Hiccup en me traitant ainsi ? Me répond l'homme dans un affreux rictus.

J'ai envie de crier, de quitter cette pièce en courant. De retrouver Hiccup et de l'emmener loin de cet homme, loin de cette ville pourris.

Mais est-il encore même sein et sauf ?

Hiccup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

* * *

 

Hiccup

Je m'assoie lourdement sur un sol dure et grimace à la sensation des épines de pins me dardant les fesses.

-Je déteste le camping ! Je râle, frustré.

Les enfants me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Je me mord la langue, quel idiot je fais parfois...

Nous sommes arrivé au camp du SummerV en fin d'après-midi. Le revirement de situation a été assez extrême. Nous traînons derrière nous le planeur. Jammy et d'autre ados m'ont finalement proposé de m'aider à rajuster l'aile droite afin qu'il puisse redécollé demain matin.

Je pensais sérieusement arriver tel un prisonnier dans un village d'Ewoks, et je me retrouve en invité d'honneur, dans un sanctuaire d'enfants perdu.

Rùn a parlé tout le reste de la journée avec ses anciens élèves et leurs donnent des conseils pour survivre en forêt. C'est assez étonnant de voir un jeune homme frêle tel que lui agir en mère poule.

Sur le chemin, Jammy nous a raconté comment une bonne parti des enfants de la gare de Chicago ont émigrés dans la forêt afin d'échapper aux moissons de la DAAS.

Un camp comptant plus d'une centaine d'abris nous attendait dans un coin reculé du Pionner Wood. Les huttes sont faites avec les moyens du bord. Rùn aide à l'amélioration du camp tandis que les enfants me déniche des pièces détachées et quelques boulons pour remettre à neuf le Mehve.

A la fin de la journée, je suis complètement courbaturé. Je remarque à peine que le camp à été entièrement nettoyé. Les huttes de misère se sont transformées en petit abris de bois et dans une casserole est en train de bouillir...Bon...Régime ce soir...

J'aurais pourtant bien égorgé moi même ce lapin tellement je suis affamé, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Trop d'émotion en 24 heures certainement...Je remarque une petite fille à côté de moi regardant l'animal mort avec une pure douleur dansant dans ses yeux.

-Jeannot...Pleurniche-t-elle.

Je ne peux en tolérer d'avantage et la prend par la main pour lui enseigner où trouver les meilleurs herbes et champignons de la saison (en tentant vainement de lui faire oublier l'odeur alléchante de Jeannot).

Après le repas, à la lueurs des torches , Rùn raconte une histoire, et les enfants l'écoutent comme si ils avaient devant eux un Peter Pan des temps modernes. Je me laisse bercé par le conte tout à observant la flamme du foyer brûler devant moi.

Sophie est sur mes genoux. Je ne pensais pas avoir la fibre parentale... La petite ne pas lâché de la soirée et je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer repartir demain matin et la laisser là, au milieu de nul part, dans ce manteau miteux qui lui sert de couverture.

La voix de Rùn m'arrache soudain de mes pensées et je me rend compte que tout les regards sont tournés vers moi.

-Que..Quoi ? Je demande timidement à l'intention du maître Kû.

-Oh oui raconte nous une histoire, Hiccup, s'il te plaît ! Quémande Sophie en me secouant l'épaule.

J'ai l'impression que je ne verrais jamais la fin de cette journée...

-Une...Une histoire ? Je bégaye.

Des encouragements fusent partout autour de moi et je sens soudain mon âme de viking reprendre le dessus.

-Je crois que mon expérience de 20 ans dans un pub Irlandais va enfin servir à quelques chose...Je grince.

Je désigne alors du doigt la guitare sur les genoux de Jammy. On me fait passer l'instrument qui finit dans mes mains.

Rùn arque un sourcil mais ne dit rien, l'air à la fois surprit et désireux de voir ce que je vais leur sortir de mon chapeau.

Je sens que je vais payer cher sur ma fierté cette pause musicale. Mais les enfants autour de nous m'ont aidé à réparer le Mehve. Je leur dois bien ça.

Je gratte ainsi les cordes de l'instrument, inspire profondément et commence à chanter un air de Naheulbeuk : (1)

« - J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt

Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté

Je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'homme

Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes. »

A mon grand soulagement, Rùn tape des mains et bientôt toute l'assemblé chante le refrain à mes côtés !

« Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau

Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos »

Je remercie intérieurement Odin pour avoir appris à jouer de la guitar durant ma terrible enfance. A l'époque, c'était avant tout pour charmer Astrid que j'avais décider de d'apprendre. Pour le chant par contre, c'est une autre histoire...

« Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête

Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette

J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois

Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là

Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne

Puis je l'ai vue, cachée par delà le gros chêne »

Vers la fin de la chanson, mon publique danse frénétiquement en chahutant et en gloussant. C'est un moment magique et je me sens soudain à ma place au milieu de tout ce raffut. J'ai trois champignons grillés dans l'estomac, une demi-douzaine de bleus et des cailloux dans les chaussures doublé d'une odeur de troll des cavernes.

Je crois qu'au fond, ce doit être ça que Rùn aime dans sa vie de bohème : Être Entouré par la joie et le bruit de la vie, les poumons remplit d'air frais et les oreilles toutes ouvertes au boucan de l'univers.

Je finis ma chanson en beauté :

« Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu

Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans...

Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau

Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Ha qu'il est fort Ha qu'il est beau

Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos ! »

 

Une fois que la tensions retomber, Sophie fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Rùn me rejoins et nous observons les étoiles pendant une bonnes partie de la nuit.

-C'est quand même mieux que ma chambre de 10 mètre carré et mon crépis qui tombe en poudre au moindre mouvement...Je murmure.

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquels je ne dors jamais en appartement...Répond Rùn d'une voix ensommeillé.

-Et ton appart à Chicago ?

-Les balcons ? Tu connais ?

Je glousse à sa réplique tout en baillant.

-C'était formidable cette soirée. Je dis en tentant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. On se croirait dans la forêt de Sherwood...

-Jammy fait un parfait Robin des bois. Commente Rùn.

-Et toi un excellent frère Tuck !

Un oreiller de fortune vient atterrir sur ma figure mais je crois que je l'ai mérité ça aussi...

-Demain, mes amis veulent organiser une nouvelle flashmoob. Annonce Rùn d'une voix lointaine. Je vais essayer de convaincre Manny, mon maître spirituel, d'utiliser les bénéfices de la journée pour construire une école à Chicago qui pourrait accueillir les enfants...

-Il faudrait gagner des millions pour subvenir aux besoins de ces jeunes...

-On les gagneras...Dit Rùn avec foi.

-Tu as l'air si sure de toi...Je le taquine.

-Tu avais l'air plutôt bien dans tes pompes toi aussi tout à l'heure ! Plaisante le garçon alors que je suis sur le point m'endormir.

-C'est quoi des pompes ? Je lui répond en souriant avant de tomber finalement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 

Valka

Valka poussa la porte du bureau de Wild. L'homme était assis à son bureau, le visage fermé par le manque de sommeil.

\- Nous voyons vu passer pas mal de policiers de New-York, ces temps ci , dit-il sans se lever. « Miss Soith, je présume ?

-Oui Monsieur, confirma Valka. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

-En effet, je vous en prie, assoyez-vous. L'invita-t-il en lui désignant la chaise devant lui. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer avant le début des opérations.

-Le début des opérations Monsieur ? Répéta Valka en s'asseyant.

-Nous avons perdu tout contact avec l'une de nos agent depuis maintenant 24 heures. Elle était en mission pour mettre à jour les intentions d'une des pègres de la ville.

Valka eu son habituel frisson dans le dos à la mention du mot « pègre », mais ne broncha pas.

-Même si la situation de votre agent me désole, intervint-elle, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne Monsieur. J'ai était envoyé par le département du crime de New-York pour une tout autre affaire.

-Certes, mais en tant que chef de ce département dans ma ville, apprenez que j'ai été informé par le congrès de la raison de votre présence ici. Si je vous fait part des problèmes que nous rencontrons actuellement, c'est parce que nos deux enquête pourraient bien se mêler.

-Je vous écoute. Soupira Valka qui avait l'impression que sa situation s'empirait d'heure en heure.

-Si j'ai bien compris votre rôle dans cette enquête, vous êtes censé identifier un homme correspondant au profil de la chimère 328. Le garçon en question porte un masque à chaque fois qu'il apparaît en publique. Les machines n'ont ainsi détecté que de légères ressemblances avec le sujet et c'est pourquoi, on vous envoie vous et non l'armée de terre. Il ne s'agissait encore que d'une hypothèse injustifié il y a quelques jours. Résuma le sergent.

-Et les choses ont apparemment changer à vous entendre. Commenta Valka. A-t-on plus de preuves à présent pour inculper Frost ?

-Pas sur la véritable identité du garçon hélas, mais de nouveau facteurs se sont accumulés. La IrishMob, dont vous avez certainement entendu parler, vient de s'allier avec une très ancienne firme médicale, Andeddo.

-Et je présume que c'est de cette firme que vienne les chimères ?

-Vous présumez bien. Nous craignons que Andeddo soit impliqué dans cette affaire. Qui sait en effet ce que ce vieux centre infernal à en tête pour retrouver sa gloire passé.

-Vous avez parler de faire affaire avec une des pègres de Chicago ? La IrishMob si je vous suis ?

-C'est exact, c'est pourquoi, demain, je vous demanderais de prendre les devant et d'inculper ce dénommé « Jack Frost », pendant que nous irons inspecter les locos de Andeddo Firma. C'est là-bas qu'a été vu l'agent Hofferson pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Savez-vous où je peux trouver mon homme ? Demanda la détective.

-D'après les fans du Musaishi, un flashmoob est apparemment prévu pour demain soir.

-Le Musaishi ? Demanda Valka qui se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu ce nom là quelque part.

-Un groupe d'artistes déjantés qui passe sur les écrans de tout le pays depuis plus d'un mois, ça vous parles ?

-Valka fronça les sourcil. Ce que lui demandait de faire Wild était du pure suicide !

-Comment voulez-vous que j'inculpe Frost devant les caméras ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une équipe de maîtres chiens se joindra à vous durant la mission. Si les bêtes réagissent et identifient Frost comme une chimère, vous devrez alors intervenir immédiatement, sans prendre en considération les protestation du publique. La sécurité du pays est menacé et il est essentiel que vous réagissiez le plus rapidement possible, où c'est plus qu'une mauvaise presse que la police subira. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre agent Soith ?

-Oui Monsieur Wild !

Valka rentra à l'hôtel dans un état second. Même Jumper ne parvint pas à la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'était ainsi résigné à attendre que sa maîtresse aille mieux, coucher sous mes pieds, l'œil attentif.

Valka était en train de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. D'abord lui avait donné cette affaire de chimères à Chicago, ranimant d'effroyable souvenir du temps où elle était lié à la IrishMob. Mais le coups le plus dur, et qui l'avait définitivement brisé, avait été de voir ressurgir d'entre les morts des yeux que, plus jamais, elle ne pensais admirer un jour.

« Mon bébé...Mon bébé est en vie. » S'était-elle répété en boucle depuis les dernières 48h.

Jumper n'avait jamais sauté sur le jeune homme à cause de son chat. Son fidèle compagnon était trop bien dressé pour se comporter ainsi. Au départ, Valka pensait que son chien avait flairé de la drogue sur le garçon mais lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux...Deux grandes émeraudes dont elle se souvenait de chaque nuances.

Puis ses soupçons sur le garçon c'étaient confirmés lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la petite cicatrice au bas de son œil. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son bébé, cette cicatrice occupait la moitié de son petit visage. Les souvenirs resurgirent en elle en un éclaire..

La balle perdu, les hommes de Stoïk tirant dans tout les sens...Et son enfant qui ne respirait plus.

* * *

 

La suite en début de semaine prochaine.

J'ai baptisé le chapitre IV : « Le chapitre du gros bordel ».

Pourquoi ? Faites le compte. Combien y a-t-il de personnages dans cette histoire ? J'ai même du faire un croquis pour me rappeler des relations entre chaque perso et la trame de l'histoire.

Conclusion :Ça va être un merdier pas possible !

A très vite

LDDW


End file.
